Angels and Pills
by Lacrymosa-Nightmare
Summary: When Dark starts to abuse the body they share and becomes depressed, Daisuke is desperate to find out the reason why. But does he really want to know Dark's private hell and the reasons behind his afflictions? Rated for safety. DaixDark
1. The Best Medicine

My first ever fan fic! And before I forget, I sadly do not own DNAngel sniffles Nothing, zip,zero, nada do I own of DNAngel. If I did,Risa would be long gone and well, even now the pairings would be all awkward. coughs Well, enough about my pathetic "If-this-manga-were-mine" disclaimer deal…I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now.(yaoiboyxboy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

**The lyrics are my own**. Steal them, your room will be flooded with rubber duckies and sticks of butter.Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and may get worse later.

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts

**This** means Dark's

_-__This- _offsets the lyrics

And now, on to the story…

----------------------------------

Angels And Pills

Prologue

_-__Pain killers are dangerous when_

_You're down cause they'll work_

_Over time-huh, pills and angels_

_Never mix no, no pills and_

_Angels never mix in this world_

_Never belong to hospital beds_

_Or the clouds of emergency_

_In perpetual heaven.-_

_DARK! STOP!!! Don't do this!!! Please!_

_-__I wonder if it's_

_Just the anti-depression pills_

_At work or if this is for real._

_I know that the side effects_

_Can twist anyone's mind_

_Prescription may have been_

_Set too high, but no, no, no, I'm_

_Sure I'm not hallucinating...-_

At the back of an older teen's mind, a young red haired boy's red eyes widen in terrified disgust. His hand moves, shaky, towards the medicine cabinet in the white washed bathroom. Blood pounds painfully in his mind but he can't stop himself because it was his only release…

He stares at his reflection staring back at him, watches his blank emotionless amethyst eyes, runs his thin fingers through jet black messy hair. This was a side of Dark nobody knew. And Daisuke could do nothing to stop Dark as he opened the cabinet deftly. The 14 year old teen buried his face in his trembling hands.

He was going to overdose again…and to greatest curse of all was that he could do as he pleased with the body he was in and _never _

_die…_

_Dark….Dark….Please…please don't….do this…_

_((I don't think I can take this much longer…))_

Trembling fingers unscrewed the medicine cap with some difficulty. Dull dark violet eyes gazed in listless certainty…

_DAAAAAAARRRKKKK!!!!_

The orange pill bottle crashed to the ground and a symphony of colored shapes danced from it's insides. The older teen, in full possession of the younger teen's body crashed to the ground. Distressed kyuuing came from the room next door. Violent coughing resulted in the herald of a dark spurt of blood from Dark's pale lips.

**Why…Why can't I just die….?**

_DARK!!!_

He slips into a distraught nothingness with the screams of a fiery red haired teen sobbing uncontrollably…

_--------------------------------------------_

_They are in a soft, dark nothingness that stretches for miles. There is no sound except for the stifling of an __adolescent and the __slight rustle of black wings This silent dream has happened before…_

_Dark, Dark, Dark….the boy sobs. The wings rustle again in the dim silence. His head hurts and he doesn't __know why. He wants __to hold little Daisuke, but he knows he shouldn't because he's abused the very __precious body they both owned…_

_Why??? Why do you hate yourself??? _

_Daisuke tries not to cry so much. Dark looks away. He can't face __him, not now. And what would he know of this? What would __he know of the reasons behind that inner __hate…and he couldn't exactly slit his wrists or poor Daisuke's mother would never __see him, the infamous __Phantom Thief, in the same light again. Plus, he could never scar that soft smooth skin of Daisuke'__s, __could __never grace that thin expanse of delicateness with a cold sharpened edge…._

_Dark feels a gentle tug on his shirt. He looks down and sees the heart broken expression of a torn soul __staring back at him. He __knows it's his fault and it nearly tears him apart inside because his Tamer will __never know the truth about…_

_A distant voice calls to the both of them._

_**Daisuke…**_

_The 14 year old looks up at his other half with watery eyes. Dark looks down at the teen before him with an __indescribable __emotion on his face-and it catches Daisuke off-guard. For once…for once, it was not __self hate but something else. Sorrow? __Fear?_

**_((I can never tell you Daisuke…For it will be the ruin of us both…)) _**

_Daisuke!!!! Daaaaaarkkkkk!!_

_Dark takes Daisukes hand. Daisuke wants to pull away at first but he decides against it and is surprised to __find that his other __sides hand is warm. Very warm. He gently squeezes Daisuke's hand and for a second a __forbidden emotion they both can't __describe flashes across his face._

_Mom…._

_**Daisuke….let's go.**_

_((Dark…what are you hiding from me?))_

------------------------------------

"Kyuuuuuuuu!!!!"

A red haired teen jumps and yelps at the small wail of his magical rabbit, Wiz.

"Yaaaaaaaa!!! Wiiiiiiiz!!!!"

"Kyu!"

The ball of fluff jumps into Daisuke's lap and nuzzles him affectionately. Dark is silent in Daisuke's head. He huffs a bit as Daisuke showers love on the quivering, hyper lump that decides to bury itself in his shirt.

Before, he would tease Daisuke to no end about Creepy Boy Satoshi, but recently he had lost heart.Now he just stared blankly as Daisuke played with Wiz for abit. Noticing the small dark cloud of depression in the back of his mind he silently pokes it.

_Dark?_

…**Mmmmm?**

A pause. Daisuke rubs his arm uncomfortably.

_Dark I-_

**We have to steal something tonight.**

Daisuke sat up and winced.

_Huh??? Wait, what?? Why wasn't I-?_

**Your mom is strange like that Daisuke**. A heavy sigh here. **She just sent the note so we must be on ****time. **Dark was nearly deadpan about it. Daisuke nearly reeled from shock. Dark was NEVER so nonchalant about stealing art! Dark leaned heavily against a wall in Daisuke's mind and closed his eyes. He just wanted to shut out the world…this thieving thing was getting on his nerves and had lost it's devious luster…

_Are you out of your mind??? Dark, you LIVE for this kind of thing!!!_

…

_Uh…?_

…**Daisuke, you forget, I don't have anything to live for anymore…**

_Dark, you're wrong! You-!!_

**No, wait, yes, Dai-ki, I dohave something to live for…but…**

_Wait, what??? Did you just…?_

_((Dai-ki??? Wwhat in the world…???))_

…**Enough. Let's see what's in store for our rendezvous tonight from your mother, shall we?**

The red head nodded, his eyes hiding the tears that threatened to overflow. First the over dosing and now this. Dark was just destroying himself from the inside and taking Daisuke with him…

"Let's go Dark…"

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**: The Best Medicine

"Tonight, you're to steal the Hand Mirror of Artimis." Emiko Niwa began as soon as her red head son was sitting down on the couch across from her. Wiz was chewing happily on a strawberry, pink faintly staining the corners of his small mouth. The rabbit kyued again before resuming his snack. Both Daisuke's grandpa and his father Kosuke were sitting on the large armrests on either end of the couch.

Grandpa was mumbling something under his breath, reading from yet another ancient book and Kosuke was fiddling idly with the black cross necklace he happened to wear that day.

"The Hand Mirror of Artimis?" Daisuke repeated faintly, obvious confusion crossing his face. Emiko glanced over at her father and he gave a triumphant noise.

"Ah, yes, the Hand Mirror of Artimis…" The older man began reading solemnly from the book. "A mirror said to have been one in a set of five mirrors, each from the five main Goddesses of Greek Mythology. The others include Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, and Demeter. Each mirror was said to possess unparalleled abilities. Not much is known about the Hand Mirror of Artimis,"

"As if that's anything new…" Daisuke mumbled under his breath. Emiko shushed him.

"But what is known is that it shares some attributes similar to the fabled Goddess herself. One includes the ability to purify springs that it touches and another is to summon a bow and quiver full of arrows to the owner of the mirror in times of need. But with all the mirrors, there is one explosive attribute-they all show the owner one dark truth deeply embedded in their souls."

Daisuke shivered as his grandpa closed the book and got off the armrest. He felt Dark quietly shrink away at this information and he heard one quite thought, so subtly spoken Daisuke almost didn't catch it.

**I'm not doing this, Daisuke.**

The red head gave a start. This had to be an all time low and shocker. Dark never backed down from a theft before!

_Dark! Get a hold of yourself! You always are up for a challenge! Always! Stealing is what you live for!_

…**Daisuke, I don't want to live for that anymore. In fact I don't want to live at all…**

_Dark!!!_ Daisuke was frightened now. _Dark, please stop saying all this…crap!!_ Dark recoiled at the harsh words his beloved Tamer threw in his face. Daisuke was crying inwardly now. Where had it all gone so wrong? _How long has this been now?? Four months?? __What did I do wrong? Dark, where did I-we-go __wrong? If it was anything I ever said, I really regret it now and if it was __something I did that I can't __remember-_

**It's nothing like that. It has nothing to do with what you ever said or did Daisuke. Sometimes, **Dark gave a crooked, lopsided smile that never quite reached his eyes. **People have their own private ****hells that finally just catch up to them. Mine finally did, Daisuke. You want to know where ****everything went? Where I went? Where I am now? Hell, Daisuke. That's where I am. Hell.**

_But it doesn't have to be like this!_ Daisuke pleaded. Dark smiled sadly. He too didn't want things to be this way. But lately, he just didn't have control over himself anymore_. Dark, please. Just do this. If not for __Mom, for Dad, for Grandpa, your reputation, your __once held passion over thieving then do this for me._

Dimly, Dark shifted. For…Daisuke?

It was as if he were only seeing the light again. For Daisuke…Emiko was looking at her son strangely. She knew that the pair had internal conversations, but this was too much! They needed to get there and soon!

What she and the rest knew and not Daisuke or Dark was that the objects could only be stolen, or ehehe "passed" into someone else's possession at certain times of the day and month.

"Daisuke, is something wrong?" the smaller boy jumped at this sudden intrusion into his mind. He blinked. Dark seemed to feel rather sheepish now. Daisuke hesitantly reached out for Dark in his mind, trying to graze those fingertips that used to be so deviously focusedon stealing.

"Sorry mom…" the red head mumbled. Again he turned his thoughts to Dark, who began to stand up. "A bit of a hold up…"

_Dark, c'mon now._ _Let's go_. He urged gently, as if calling a particularly shy cat to him. Dark took one hesitant step forward. _That's it __Dark, let's do this. Together. Like always. The world is waiting for you, for __the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousy! _Dark seemed to glow under the spoken title from Daisuke's sweet lips. Daisuke knew now the words that would pull Dark back, if only temporarily, to his normal, don't-give-a-rip-cause-I'm-all-that-and-you-know-you-wish-you-were-hot-like-me attitude. Like the glow from a candle, he stepped forward more confidently, entranced by the words now flowing from his Tamer.

_You know you have no equal. Never have you've been caught-you live for the nights where you, once __again, slip through the __Commander's grip. Not even the best of the best could pin you down._

Daisuke could feel the thief's ego begin to soar and he chuckled. That was what Dark probably needed. A real ego boost. Maybe that was what was wrong with him…

Freely, he let control of his body slip into that of Dark's taller, muscular, toned one. Short spiky hair trailed into black locks messy in that way that only Dark could pull off to make it look good. Ruby red eyes faded into the amethyst slits of the infamous thief and that oldsmirk crossed his lips.

"**So sorry for the delay…"** He commented, dusting himself off as if dirt didn't deserve to touch him."**Sometimes, I need my ego to ****be pampered…but that's beside the point. Wiz!"**

Wiz dropped the latest strawberry he had gotten his paws on and raced to Dark's side. Erupting into the customary wings he ran to the door. With a **"Don't worry, Emiko, I won't be long!"** He slipped into the night, feeling the air course through his hair.Daisuke smiled inwardly. This was Dark's true medicine. He had been put into inaction for four months…But what Daisuke didn't know that even this was yet another mask that Dark put on. Still, even flight couldn't distract his own deepest, most rooted thoughts that Daisuke could never pierce.

**((I wish I didn't have to lie…but, if only for you Daisuke…if only to see you feel so relieved like you ****did just now…for four ****months I had waited for that feeling to erupt from you. Then, you do care ****about me…I am no longer a curse, an unwanted ****resident in your soul. Those feelings…you could ****never fake those feelings, Daisuke. Anything that you feel that makes you ****smile, not cringe I can live ****with it…I wonder if you know that you're the only thing that, literally, keeps me going everyday. ****It's ****not just out of necessity, a part of the blood line that I can't exist without you but, do you know, it's ****indefinitely more…? ****You are the best medicine, the only medicine for me…you are my only cure.))**

_Dark?_

He blinked, still in mid flight.

**Yes, Dai-chan?**

That had been the first time he had used that nickname and it rolled easily off his tongue. He liked the ring to it. Dai-chan…it had been a nickname he had always thought of calling him. Daisuke jumped a bit at the nickname that seemed to border on a more affectionate reference. He almost forgot what he was saying.

_Ah…well, oh, um, you just seem quiet…usually, you'd be chattering your head off…_

**((Crap. Oops))**

**Oh, sorry, guess I was daydreaming Dai-chan,** he smirked, his old devious teasing side returning. **But **

**then, it's not like you haven't about Creepy Boy…**

_Setoshi-kun is not creepy!!_ Daisuke shot back. Dark twitched his eyebrow.

**Oooohh??? What's this? Defending Creepy Boy? Well, this is new…and since when did you start ****calling him Setoshi, neh? **

**Interesting…**

_W-what?? How much are you reading into that-?? DARK!!!_ Daisuke began thumping Dark's mental self with a rolled up newspaper, He laughed and had his mental self run away from Daisuke. Daisuke began chucking rubber duckies (hey where did he get those? Itmakes one wonder…) at Dark's dashing form.

**Hahaha!! It only proves my theory!!** Dark replied evilly. Daisuke sat down frustrated, hugging the rubber duckies to his chest. (1)

_That proves nothing! Setoshi-kun and I are good friends nothing more!_

**((And oh, how I'm glad that that's true…you can't lie to me Daisuke.))**

**Oh?** He quirked his eyebrow, enjoying how worked up he could get his other half. **Well, well, I suppose ****I'll believe you-for now.**

A stray rubber duck hit the back of his mental self's head.

_Hey wait, what were you day dreaming about?_ Daisuke had only barely remembered the kaitou's previous words. Dark quietly berated himself. But it turned out that he was saved by Daisuke's own tendencies.

_Wait, never mind! I don't want to know! Knowing you, it would be something perverted about Riku so, __urgh no! Just kidding-__no!_

**Thought so.** He smirked. **We're here, Creepy Boy fanboy.**

_Sometimes I just wish that you'd not be so annoying and smug, not to mention perverted! So shut it Dark! _

But he was slightly glad Dark was back-he was surprised to realize that he had missed that side of Dark. In those four months. Those four months were now starting to look like they were all just a bad dream…

**_((You are my only medicine…))_**

**You ready Daisuke?**

**((_The only medicine I'd ever take…_))**

_As always. You know that Dark. Always when you're here._

**((_You are my only cure…_))**

Tamer and Phantom Thief quietly slipped into the building.

_**((…the best medicine for me…))**_

----------------------------------------

(1)-Hey just imagine Daisuke holding those rubber duckies to his chest! So kawaii!!!

---------------------------------------------

So how was it? Please read and review. You know you want to... ::shifty eyes:: If I get some reviews(minimum 2) I'll post the next chapter! Oh and just to let everyone know, I will NEVER put this story on hiatus. Never. And also, I know it is common for Dark to have purple hair but in this one, I've desided for him to have black since sometimes it gets confusing. I've read both the manga and seen the anime and it still seems to me like they can't make up their mind.


	2. Dark Wings Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. N. Angel. So you no sue me. winces okay, that sounded highly immature…any who, just like last time:

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoiboyxboy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

_This _offsets the lyrics

----------------------------

**Previously:**

When Dark tries to overdose again, Daisuke knows that enough is enough. But he hardly has a chance to really confront him about what is driving him to abuse the body they share. With Dark shielding some inner horror, the two are finally put on an escapade to steal after four long months. In those four long months, Dark has been trying to kill himself and Daisuke thinks that this is the medicine he needs-to be able to steal again. What Daisuke doesn't know, is that thieving is only Dark's temporary bane from the forbidden thoughts he's trapped in. But sooner or later his hell will come again to burn him and there may be nothing that Daisuke can do to stop him from falling from grace. If only he knew…

----------------------------

Angels and Pills

Chapter 2: Dark Wings Falling

Dark smirked. No alarms. No guards. For such a powerful artifact, it sure wasn't guarded that entirely well…

What a pity. And here he was really expecting a challenge…well, it just went to show that over estimation did lead to very boring consequences. It was almost….

_Dark, no, don't even think about it! This is_ not _depressing!!_

**Dai-chan, relax. Just a thought. Don't freak.**

There, he said it again. Dai-chan. Daisuke was slightly confused as to why Dark was suddenly using the more affectionate reference but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

_Hey, I have every right to freak! Especially since everything started from those kind of thoughts…_

Dark could feel Daisuke unconsciously shrink away. Dark cursed himself. And this kind of reaction from his Tamer only intensified his private hell. How could the red head even begin to trust him again after forcing the teen to over dose countless times? He couldn't expect him to. Even with that always oh so forgiving nature that Dark had grown fond of, there had to be limits to how much and what would Daisuke forgive.

He could see-Dai-chan was remembering. His mental self's eyes were glazed over, and that far away look came into his eyes. Dark fought the urge to retreat to his mental self and snap Daisuke out of it. He was on a mission.

Deftly, he pulled out a small device that looked like an ordinary MP3 player and carefully tapped the middle of it. It shifted into something quite different than an MP3 and Dark smiled ruefully. This may come in handy later…

Tucking it back into his pocket, he motioned for Wiz again and Wiz quietly transformed into Dark's wings. Never hurt to be too careful. He took flight, keeping up high near the ceiling and went over the information he had been sent through his "MP3"

It had shifted into 3-D hologram map that showed exactly where he was and where the mirror was. (1)

The blue dot, as Emiko had explained was his current location. The red one was his target. White dots were guards, red lines meant infrared sensory motion detectors, black dots meant land mines (now who in their right mind would put land mines in a building, that's what he'd like to know) and yellow dots meant high beam lights. Those seemed to be only on the roof, which would cause a real problem for him.

He cursed inwardly. He felt out of practice. This wasn't like him, to not be able to steal for four months. The police had actually begun to _grumble_ about not having Dark steal, so the rumor went. Dark smirked at his fleeting reflection in a shiny shield hung from the wall. Oh, he'd make sure they wouldn't grumble anymore of his inaction…(2)

_Well, hey, that's what I've been hearing! I've been trying to tell you that since forever…_

Dark snickered a bit.

**I highly doubt the police force "adores" me so much as to miss my mischief making, but…He shrugged both outwardly and mentally. Who am I to argue?**

_Just pay attention to what you're doing Dark!_ Daisuke yelped as Dark nearly flew into a particularly nasty looking assemblage of medieval weaponry, sharpened edges pointed at them. Dark eeped and spun away-just in time. _I know you want to die, but could you mind not doing that in a bloody way???_

It was the wrong joke at the wrong time. Now Dark was the one in disbelief over Daisuke's actions.

**Don't remind me, Daisuke.** He reminded quietly as he entered the final chamber with the mirror**. I think about it all the time…**

Daisuke shrank away as he felt the cloud of depression seal his mind away from his Tamer. Daisuke cried out weakly, feeling smothered in Dark's own mind…

_I-I-I'm sorry Dark!! It wasn't….I didn't mean for that to come out like that-!!_

**Why do you remind me now of all times, Dai-chan? We could have been happy believing that nothing happened, that those four months were nothing but a nightmare. But you had to breathe the truth, the harsh reality of them back, didn't you?**

_I…Dark, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to-!_

**Then why did you say it, Daisuke?**

The cold, quiet response chilled Daisuke to the bone. Was he trapped with a demon?

**Maybe you are Dai-chan. Is that what I am to you? But of course…**

He had now descended, using his magic to search for the mirror. Having found it (the magic coming form it was just too hard to ignore) he carefully slipped on black gloves that were spelled against powerful objects that could leak magic. He wasn't sure how safely contained the power in the mirror was.

Just as he was about to reach out to snag it a cold voice bit the silence.

"Well, well, well, so the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark Mousey finally decides to reemerge on the stage of organized crime. Good for me, bad for you. I was getting quite bored you see…"

Dark rolled his eyes as he turned to the always calm and collected

"**I'm not here for you twisted entertainment, Commander."** Dark edged closer to the mirror, hands tingling. **"My comeback after four months doesn't need to start off with you and you're very dry humor."**

"Hmmm…Well, Dark, may I venture to inquire why you were on such a hiatus?"

**Damn that Creepy Boy and all his higher vocabulary! Does he really need to show off?**

_No, but I think he just wants to work you up. Don't let him get to you, Dark_ Daisuke's voice broke through Dark's annoyed one with stark clarity. Dark nodded, noting that the Commander had his ice blue eyes trained on him intently.

"**So, Commander…"** Dark sneered, ignoring the previous question entirely. **"What happened to your little groupies? Got tired of chasing me around? Or do you have them lying in wait for the right moment? You're way too organized not to have a back up plan, but honestly I think you've lost your touch too in those four months break."**

With that he deftly stanched the mirror and snapped his fingers.

"**Wiz!!"**

"Well, so sorry for not making the homecoming half as dramatic as you would have wished, Dark." But there was something in the way that Setoshi Hiraki said it that made Dark hesitate. The bluenette seemed calmly and honestly sorry-well, as much as he could be for Dark, at any rate-but there was something lingering that unnerved the thief greatly.

"**But then I wouldn't have expected any less, my dear _Commander_. Well, this must painfully be sayonara until next time."**

Setoshi smiled faintly as Dark took flight. If all went according to plan…

Then-there!

Dark had been rivaling in the easiest heist that he'd ever been in and his ego was definitely returning to ridiculously inflated. But to both Wiz and Daisuke, something in the air didn't feel quite right…

Literally.

Dark couldn't see it but to Daisuke, it was plain as day.

_Dark!! Stop! Or you'll crash into that-!_

But his warning was cut by the sweep of pain that flushed through Dark's mind. Apparently, he had smacked right into what Daisuke had been trying to warn him about.

**ARGH!! W-w-what in the world was that??**

Dark now having smashed into "it" could see that it was a madly pulsating force field of sorts. A small kyuu of pain and suddenly, Dark saw the slightly fried fur form of the magical rabbit plummet to the ground. (3)

"**_WIZ!!!!"_** both Dark's and Daisuke's voice cried out, melted together. The white rabbit kyuued in pain as it bounced a few times to land at Hiraki's feet. The blunette looked coldly down at it and nudged it sharply with his toe. It squeaked and shuddered.

"_**Leave Wiz alone!!"**_

Both their voices were still melded together, which sounded odd if anyone were to listen carefully. Setoshi looked skywards and smirked evilly.

"Oh, I will, but not to be the bringer of bad news, but where does that leave…you?"

_Oh. Shit._

**My thoughts exactly.**

Human beings do not stay very long hanging in mid air. With a cry that was entirely his own now, Dark plunged to the hard marble floor.

_Dark! Your magic!_ Daisuke called out frantically.

**What??**

**((Dai-chan, this is sooo not the time to be completely, well, erm, airheaded?))**

_Use your magic somehow!! _

Dark was looking at Daisuke's mental self as if he was out of his mind.

**Are you out of your mind?? Do what?? **

_Can't you just, oh, I don't know, make temporary wings or something to break the fall??_ The red head's voice was frantic as the marble floor was nearing closer and closer…

Daisuke squirmed uncontrollably in Dark's mind.

**I'm not all powerful, Daisuke. There are limits to what I can do.**

**((I can't bear to see you so scared like this…do you know how much it tears me apart?))**

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die…_the Tamer recited as if it would be some mantra to save them. Dark could sense the red head's fear border on hysteria, but he could do nothing to sooth the boy.

"There was one tiny little detail you forgot, oh almighty Legendary Thief!" Satoshi called out as Dark's body continued its descent. "And that little fact is that _all _'new owners' of the mirror will have their darkest secrets revealed to themselves!!!"

Dark's amethyst eyes flew open. He hadn't realized that he had had them tightly shut the entire time. Nor had her realized, with steady certainty how much closer and closer the white marble floor was getting…

Was this his darkest secret revealed? Daisuke screamed and him, but the voice grating at his ears couldn't diminish the one glaring fact-

He was going to die.

He was actually going to die.

There was no way, from falling at-how much was it? Dark mused, nearly 20 feet?-that height that he would live. This was a human body. A real living, breathing _body. _A body that he had no right to have.

Was his secret desire to die-finally being fulfilled?

**((I've always wanted to just _die…!!_ ))**

_Dark!!_

…

**((Daisuke….))**

_Dark!!!_

…

**((Oh Daisuke…))**

_Dark!!! Please snap out of it!! This can't be the end!_

…

**(( If only it were so…))**

_I won't let this happen!! No!! Dark, please do something!!!_

…

**((…Dai-chan…))**

_Why won't you answer me dammit??? This can't be the darkest secret of your heart!!!_

…

**((No, my Dai-ki but do you want to know what mine is? Would you really want to know?))**

_Oh god… Dark do you hate me this much? Do you hate this life so much? Why Dark? Why?? WHY????_

…

**((…Oh, Dai-chan…))**

…_Dark…don't do this…_

Pleading. He had been reduced to pleading, begging now. Those cries, those awful cries…

…

**((Why, Dai-chi? Why? You want to know why…?))**

_Please…I'm too young…to go like this…_

…

**((Because Daisuke…))**

…_Dark…._

**((If I can't have you…then no body can…))**

------------------------

Nyahahahahaha!!! Cliffie!!! Will they actually die? Or will something else intervene? And what's with that whole line of thought with Dark? He's got some serious issues in this fan fic. Before I forget, thanks to all those who reviewed:

Daray Cybele- Thanks for the review! –laughs- well, the reason for that is well, as the excuse normally is, it's to escape the reality of the situation. (but some of the other reasons for this will be explained later on, promise!) Because of the fact that he can use magic and the fact that he's in control of Daisuke's body when he's doing this, Daisuke's not really affected…or is he?

x.OAsamiMatsudaO.x- -blushes- thanks a lot! Don't worry, I'll write more! ((goes off to type more chapters))

-you make the author feel so loved!

Okay that last line of private thought was almost like a serious Krad moment/line. –shivers- I can just imagine the sadistic blond saying that line to Setoshi…-sweat drops-

A/N-

(1)Seriously, it's Dark gone tech geek. Now that's a scary thought…But then again, wouldn't you like something like that? Heheh, it's like something out of a spy movie or a bond one… 

(2)That would seriously be the funniest thing, but doesn't that feel like the kind of "relationship" the police would have with Dark? I mean, he's really the only one who gives them a run for their money per say. So, I guess they would miss it? I dunno, it's probably just the sugar talking now…

(3) Noooooo!!! –sniffles-WIZ!!!!! I know I'm so cruel frying poor Wiz. Even I feel very bad about it now. The poor fluff! He doesn't deserve such treatment…-sniff again- but it's for the story's sake…

Wow, it's so hard to write Dark all depressed and angsty like this…-sighs heavily- It only will get worse…

-coughs at how much said writer is getting attached to Dark and Daisuke- as always, rate and reviews make the writer go fweeeeeeeee!! (o.0) I swear it was the sugar, really!


	3. Reflection of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. N. Angel. Or, for that matter the characters. Nopes.

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoiboyxboy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

_This _offsets the lyrics

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts/words in the dream (Everything is in italics, so this marks where Daisuke's own spoken words/thoughts are)

**_This_** means Darks spoken words/thoughts in the dream. (though, well technically it isn't really him. It'll make sense later.)

----------------------------

**Previously:**

Dark and Daisuke have arrived to steal the Hand Mirror of Artimis. On the way, Dark gets slightly depressed again but the conversation between Tamer and curse in interrupted by Commander Setoshi Hiraki. Setoshi does nothing to stop Dark's escape but before Daisuke can warn him that it could be a trap, Dark slams into what seems to be a force field 20 feet off the ground. Wiz ends up falling from Dark's back and plummets to the ground. But where does that leave Dark? Hanging in mid air-with no support. As Dark falls from that 20 foot height, he wonders if this is really the end. Is this the darkest secret of his heart or is there something even more damning deeply rooted that he can't bear having Daisuke see?

-----------------------------

Angels and Pills

Chapter 3: Reflection of the Heart

_I won't let you do this!!!_

The cry from within his mind made him blink. Dark frowned in confusion. What…??

A prickling sensation rippled across his shoulder blades.

_I didn't think it would come to this…BUT I CAN'T LET YOU DIE!!!!_

A wave of heat overwhelmed him. The thief gasped-he knew this feeling. But he thought that only he and that abomination Krad could do this…

_Kenrin ten rin tashin sotaka…_(1)

The back of his clothes were tugged at sharply and the descent seemed to slow down…

_Kenrin ten rin tashin sotaka…_

Setoshi's eyes widened in disbelief. Something…something was emerging from Dark's back!

A ripping noise filled the air. Dark cried out in shock and pain and arched his back. In a burst of blood red feathers, the hazy outline of two ruby red wings appeared on Dark's back.

_Kenrin ten rin tashin sotaka…._

The wings solidified, taking true breadth and form. They sprang up, catching the wind…

_Kenrin ten rin tashin sotaka!!!_

Glowing a fiery red, the wings wrenched Dark, just barely millimeters from impact with that cold marble floor, upwards. Shocked, the Commader watched in a daze as the wings hoisted Dark a bit higher in the air.

A ruby feather floated in front of Setoshi's face and he slowly reached out to grab it. Wiz, now slightly recovered, bounced up and into Dark's numbly awaiting arms. The wings enveloped Dark's shaking form in a tight glowing cocoon and in a burst of feathers and red light he disappeared.

"…Beautiful…" Setoshi mumbled, eyes unfocused as he held the feather between his thin fingers. He tucked it away and the faint scent of cinnamon hung in the air. Instantly, two doors to his right burst open and a group of twenty blue clad officers pooled in.

"Commander! Someone with red wings has appeared on the roof!" Setoshi wasn't paying any attention. "We believe it to be Dark but we can't be sure!" The blustering officer continued, quickly fixing his hat. Setoshi slowly turned to the speaker. "What course of action do you wish for us to take?" Setoshi's glasses glinted dangerously in the half light. His expression was listless, unreadable.

"Get him."

-----------------

Dark suddenly found himself on the roof. And he had no clue as to how he got there.

"Kyu!!"

The short cry in his arms made the thief stare down at the rabbit in his arms. Wiz? What was he doing in his arms? How did he manage…?

Did his mind lie to him? Or had Daisuke…?

He searched and quickly found Daisuke's mental self-red ruby wings sprouting from his back. He was sitting down comfortably in the crook of his own wings, supported comfortably by the pinions that Dark realized he himself was supported by. Daisuke gave him a soft gentle, weak smile and Dark could sense energy was rapidly draining from him.

**Dai-chan??**

He continued to smile, but didn't say a word. Dark edged closer to him in the mental plain, eyes raking over his Tamer's mental self.

**Dai-chan…? Was that…? Did you…do that?**

Dark couldn't help but think that Daisuke looked absolutely…heavenly. With that serene expression and his large ruby wings than matched his even darker orbs…

**((Daisuke, you look positively…beautiful. Divine. Innocent. Perfect))**

**Daisuke…**

Barely, his other self shook his head.

_Dark…now is not the time…I'll…explain everything later…just…hurry…_

And with a small sigh, he passed out, wings draped over him. Fire whirled in his vision and Dark cried out in his mind. Then he remembered. He couldn't stay here. He was right in the middle of stealing the Hand Mirror of Time, which a small group of police officers rapidly appearing on the roof wanted to stop. Now was defiantly not the time to revel in why and even how Daisuke could do magic.

**Oh crap! Time to go…**

He swept upwards, much to the cursing of the men below, mirror in one hand, Wiz now clinging to the other arm…

-------------------

"Sir! He got away!"

Setoshi glared at the unfortunate man who had reported to him, ice blue eye glittering.

"Got away? Got away?"

The Commander was not a very happy person.

---------------------

"What in the world happened to you Dark??" was the first thing that flew out of Emiko Niwa's mouth as Dark walked into his Tamer's brightly lit kitchen. Kosuke and Daisuke's grandpa were quietly eating dinner when one look at Dark made both men gag on what they had been eating (Kosuke-his wife's unreal meatloaf, the older man-mash potatoes. Don't even ask how that could happen…)

It wasn't too hard to figure out what exactly they were staring at.

Dark rustled the ruby colored wings dolefully and gave Daisuke's mom a wary look. She was gaping openly at the wings, half expecting this to be some hallucination.

"But…wha…wha…??"

Apparently she had lost the ability to speak too.

"Kyuu?"

Wiz jumped down from his post at Dark's shoulder and bounced to the table. The lure-a bowl of delicious strawberries.

"Hey, Wiz! Mind giving us human beings a little warning before you do that?" Kosuke teased gently as the white yet slightly fried creature took a strawberry in its paw. It cocked its head, confused, buts still bit into it's prize.

Emiko ignored this and turned to the phantom thief.

"So…wait, if t-t-that's W-wiz then what's that??"

Dark sighed. His wings drooped slightly.

"**It's…a long story."**

Emiko nodded, still fazed.

"I'm sure it is. And you'd better start talking."

The four migrated to the living room. Dark crashed on the couch opposite of Koskue and Daiki while Emiko remained standing not too far away.

"**I…don't know how to really explain this…but Daisuke…he j-just said something…some kind of spell…and then…well, these came along…"** He twitched the pinions on his back slightly then continued. **"I…don't really understand it myself, but…and Daisuke is, er, knocked out…"**

Both of Daisuke's parents just stared at Dark but Daki chuckled and leaned back into the couch.

"Knew those would come in handy some time, eh Dark?"

"**Huh?"**

"Ohohohoho…" He laughed, an all-knowing twinkle in his eyes. Dark's eye twitched. Him and his weird little old man's laugh…

"**Does you being old now give you calling rights on that old man laugh or something?" **He asked sarcastically.

"Don't see how it's hurting anyone really…"He stopped laughing and grew serious. "Well, well, now Dark, hasn't the feeling been familiar to you before?"

"**Huh?"** Dark paused, thinking. His mind was apparently, living out his moments of near-death. Then slowly, he nodded. **"Well, actually, yes…but only when I use magic not-"**

"No, no, the feeling of growing wings, Dark, not using Wiz for them."

"**Oh…Yes, actually, but I can barely remember it…"**

"Ah. I see. Well, perhaps another day I'll tell you what happened, but for now…" he smiled gently. "The need must have been great then. Are you glad now that Daisuke knew how to summon them?"

Dark shivered.

"…**well, yeah…"** He mumbled, not sure how he really felt. He had the perfect opportunity to go, to leave this world…but then the very one that was the reason he wanted to stay alive for yet die because of saved him. It was all very confusing to him.

**And I'm oh so willing to bet that it was only because he didn't want to die so young that he did so…not that that's not an important reason to summon those wings…**

_That's not the only reason why, Dark._

Daisuke's quiet thought startled the thief's own line of thought. Daisuke apparently had become conscious again and was stretching his mental self. He still bore the ruby wings that he summoned on his back and they stretched with him.

**((So, so kawaii….))**

**Care to tell me the other ones, then, if any?** Dark's mental self raised an eyebrow.

A sigh.

_You wouldn't understand._

And Daisuke took over, left to stand in clothes that were a bit too big on him.

"Mom, I'm tired…I'm going to bed now okay?" Daisuke left the living room, his mother staring after him.

"What happened to his wings?" She wondered aloud.

_((You have enough as it is to deal with and I'm going to complicate things further, Dark. I just hope that, in time, you'll understand how I feel…))_

-------------------

He should hate him.

The ruby eyed teen tossed fitfully on the bed. He should hate Dark for ruining his life, should hate him for nearly getting him killed, caught or thrown in jail, should hate him for those four months of far-off agony…

He couldn't sleep.

That was another thing he should hate Dark for. Those sleepless nights he could never get back, just thinking…

Dark was a curse. A shadow thrown on his soul that he shouldn't have. He didn't belong there. No body should be put though handling two souls. It was a true squeeze on the body and mind. And it didn't help with Dark's sudden want of overdosing.

_((But why…why can't I hate him?))_

**Can't sleep?**

Daisuke turned his head slightly, angling enough so he wouldn't cause it any strain. Dark gazed back at him with steady amethyst eyes. He sat at the foot of his bed, moon light spilling over and through him. He was almost a ghost, really. Daisuke shrugged. It was better sometimes when Dark was "outside" his body-his thoughts weren't so easily intruded on.

_Yeah…_

He looked out to the window behind Dark's head. Dark said nothing for a little while. Then-

**Thinking?**

_Mmmhmm…_

Another awkward silence.

**About…?** Dark probed. Daisuke sighed again, a more frustrated one.

"Things, _okay_?" He came off more irate than he felt and hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud.

**Oooookay, touché!**

"I'm not in the mood for this Dark." Daisuke growled. Dark fell silent. "You…You almost got us killed! Twice! Okay, the first time wasn't a big deal and it was kind of my fault about joking about it, but the second?! That scared me Dark!! That truly scared me!" He knew he was ranting and his voice was getting louder but he didn't care. He had had enough. Four months was his breaking point. "Look in the mirror once in a while, will ya?? You have no reason in the world to die, Dark! You have everything you could ever want!!"

Daisuke got up and was sitting up, ruby eyes blazing.

"**You're wrong, Daisuke!!"** Dark sat up straighter. He was ticked now too. He didn't care if his voice woke up the household either. **"You're so god damn WRONG! Do you honestly think that being so infamous and rich is everything there is, Daisuke? Do you??"** He gave a harsh laugh**. "Looks, fame, fortune, money, power!! They're nothing! Nothing! And you what else, Daisuke?"** He narrowed his eyes. **"You're wrong also about me having everything I could ever want. I don't Daisuke. And the only thing I want is something I can't ever have!! So why don't you go take a look in the damn mirror yourself and rethink what you've just said to me!"**

**((And there is _so_ no way in hell will you ever know what eats my soul ever so slowly…if I can call this decrepit thing I own and live a soul…my desires are forbidden territory Dai-chan…even for you to know…))**

Daisuke was taken aback for a few minutes. He never even mentioned-!!

"I wasn't talking about fame or riches, you _BAKA_!!" Daisuke yelled senselessly. "Okay, well, maybe the whole fame thing was part of what I was saying but, _riches_?? Where the hell did_ that_ come from?? Everything you steal…hell, you couldn't even sell half that stuff without getting it traced here! Looks? Uh, Dark, since when have I ever targeted you for that? Never. Jealous? Sure as hell. But do I say that? No! Because you are a part of me, as much as I may not like it. Power? It what sense of the dam word? Magic wise? Charisma? Hell, I fail in that mark too, I'll have you know. Influence? How much of that can you not see that you get, literally and figuratively??"

Dark was shocked senseless. Daisuke flushed, realizing he had said too much. He clamped a hand over his mouth, shielding away.

"I….I've said to much…no, don't say a word to me Dark…" Dark had opened his mouth to answer, a look of confusion twisting his features. "This conversation ends now."

**Wait, Dai-chan I don't understand-** Dark spoke with his mind now, knowing that verbal responses would get him no where. As much as Daisuke would have argued, this had been the first time he had ever truly expressed how he felt about the thief being around.

"Good night, Dark…"

**No, wait, I want to understand…**

He couldn't give in now. He had just wormed a way into Daisuke's shut off heart and he wasn't relinquishing his hold. As much as he wanted to deny it, they weren't truly "one". And Daisuke's Grandpa had remarked on that point more than once. Even after so many thefts, so many hardships, so many times where they had been so close to bonding, Daisuke had been the one to pull away, to retreat to a small little corner in his mind that not even Dark could pierce. That hurt. Many, many times-no every time- he wanted to get closer to him, to know him inside out not just exist inside of him.

Just because he had no body, no calling rights, that didn't mean he wasn't in some way human too. It frustrated the thief to no end. Here he was, in a position to have anything he could want, except for the one thing he craved above all else. It was addicting-to watch Daisuke fall oh so close then fade away again. It was a challenge that almost…Dark smiled slightly. It almost _excited_ him…

It was more than a reason for a challenge that he wanted to draw closer. But then, he couldn't have his Tamer knowing that little bit or it would be their entire ruination. Yes, they shared a body, shared a mind even. (for no one, as much as they claim to be so close to someone could never get as close as Daisuke and Dark were. That was impossible.)

"…Right. Good night Dark."

**You're jealous?? I can't believe you! Why be jealous of me? You're positively insane to be feeling that way!! Earth to Daisuke, but tell me again who's actually got a body, house, family and friends they can call their own?? Not me, certainly!!!**

_((If only you knew…You could never understand…))_

"…Good _night_, Dark…"

What couldn't he not get addicted to? His voice, his thoughts, his very being radiated something that Dark couldn't say no to. The way he was always pushing the older male away…Dark found that frustratingly pleasing.

**You really are a baka aren't you? Look who're you calling the idiot! I can't believe you…what part of me is so good that you wish you could have? You're not making any sense Dai-chan!!**

Now Daisuke got really flustered at this. He sat up, furious and indignant. Dark was still sitting at the foot of his bed, eying him now with a look that clearly said you-are-really-out-of-it.

"You don't fucking _give it a damn rest,_ do you??" Daisuke knew that Dark was giving him The Other Look that clearly said now-now-watch-that-mouth-of-yours, but he didn't care. He really had had it. "Are you implying that I'm fucking LUSTING after you?? Forget it!! Shit, I'm not going to be labeled some air headed fan girl like Risa is!!(2) Never am I going to stoop so low!!! And don't expect me to!! If I were actually going to do that, I'd actually do so because I wanted more than you god damn body, fame, fortune or whatever the hell else you think you have so much of!!!"

He really didn't care anymore-all of the pent up anger he store for the past year flooded from him and to Dark. But yet again, he only realized that he had said too much and on top of that he was losing his cool. Not good. Now Dark was giving him an odd look. Oh. Shit.

**Oh…wait, hold on…so are you saying you like me like that, Daisuke? Are you so pissed off because you-?**

"Good _NIGHT,_ Dark!!!"

_AND NO, I'M NOT!!! SO DON'T EVEN ASSUME IT!!!_

He added heatedly in his mind. With that he severed the connection he had with Dark that entire time and flung the covers over himself. Dark didn't move, merely watching the small form of Daisuke's slumbering form with a brooding, pensive look in his amethyst eyes…

-------------------

_Run away…._

_Run away…._

_His dreams were the only refuge. Something he couldn't touch…_

_When he dreamed…here, he could let go…let his fierce, unruly, forbidden desire cave in and swallow him whole…_

_Run away…_

_Run away…._

_Why…why did he have to say those things to him? Didn't he understand…?_

_But even then…no…because he never bothered to explain it. Why should he? It was…ridiculous…._

_But every time…every damn time, the older male just happened to get closer…it hurt. But why? The Tamer knew as he ran and ran in that endless dream plain that sooner or later, he'd have to wake up again…_

_And the torment would begin._

_But for now…for now he could easily pretend that he was with the dark angel that resided in his mind._

_Here, he could seek out things he would never dare ask of or ever receive…_

_It was only just a fantasy._

_Dark…?_

_All too soon he was swept up in strong arms, held close to a lithe, thin yet muscular body. He clung quietly to the black haired man, shoulder quivering in silent sobs._

_It was only a dream. But oh god, did it feel so real…_

_Oh…Dark…_

_It really was only a dream. Because Dark would never had whispered so quietly in his ear, would never hold him and say it was alright, would actually care…_

_If anyone had to be depressed, it was him._

_**Dai-chan…**_

_This only caused him to choke out a small sob and cling to the other male even more. Here…it was scratching too painfully close to reality. Dark had called him much the same thing as how he was always addressed in the dream…it was odd…Dark couldn't have been able to pierce through his dream conscious…_

**_Dai-chan, you're crying._** _Dark tilted his young Tamer's face up, forcing him to look up at him._ **_Why?_**

_Daisuke cried out slightly and sniffled, making Dark only knit his brow in worry._

_If only….If only I had you for real! I…_

_It wasn't real._

_The reality hit him painfully hard. Even as Dark gently kissed the tears away then moved to press his lips against the younger teens, his mind swam with regret._

_**Dai-chan…**Dark pulled away, amethyst eyes suddenly hurt. **Don't cry. If only to make you happy…**_

_But…this can't make me happy…well, for a short time but…Daisuke shook his head fiercely. It's only going to cause an unhealthy obsession!! I would be no better than Risa or any of the other million fan girls Dark-you- has._

_He gave a low growl in his throat._

_**Women…**he snorted**. I don't really care for them…**_

_Daisuke's heart soared. But then, just as quickly, he squashed his own hopes._

_You could have anyone you want…_

_**And Dai-chan, are you saying they are, above all, better and sweeter than you?** Dark smiled slightly and kissed him again. **I beg to differ. The only one I want is you…**_

_This was all just a dream. He had to fight his own overwhelming conscious, tried so hard not to make himself believe that this was all real…because it wasn't…_

_Daisuke whimpered slightly as Dark deepened the kiss. This would turn into an unhealthy obsession, he just knew it…_

_But right now, he didn't care_

_Hands roamed down his smaller body and he gasped slightly. Amethyst eyes smiled gently, reassuring._

_**Is this alright? I…Please don't cry anymore you've never…cried in front of me…let me make you feel better…**_

_Daisuke sniffed pathetically. Dark would have never been so sweet…_

_It's alright. Not like this hasn't happened before. (3)_

_Dark laughed gently._

**_Of course…but I don't want this to be based on physical pleasure…_**

_Dark would never have said anything like that in real life. Yet another painful reminder. Daisuke flinched slightly and Dark instantly knew he had said something wrong. It never went _that_ far in his fantasies. (Although, he knew he secretly wanted it to go that far.)_

_Is it, Dark? Is that how you feel this is all about?_

_Even his own little "paradise" had its glitches. Dark's eyes widened._

_**No! No, Dai-chan! That wasn't-! I never meant-! Please, Dai-chan, let's not fight over something so trivial.** He seemed extremely hurt. Daisuke smiled sadly. **You know I…I care more for you more than you'll ever know.**_

_Something pierced his heart and tore him apart. Was it really so much of a dream?_

_((Fool. Don't dare to hope. Of course it's just a dream…))_

…_Dark, I have to go now…_

_Dark nodded, understanding. He quietly pulled the Tamer into another soft kiss and released him. When had the lines between reality and fantasy blurred so bad?_

_((…"You know I care for you more than you'll ever know?"..))_

_Daisuke floated off, mind surfacing unwilling into the harsh world of stark reality.._

_-------------------_

Gently, hands ran through spiky red hair. The smaller teen's breathing was still deep, rhythmic. Rise…fall…rise…fall….

**((Yes, Dai-chan, more than you'll ever know…))**

--------------------

"Daisuke!!! Wake up!!"

"Nnnnnmmph…" Daisuke rolled over on his stomach. But he was so warm and so _comfortable_…

"Daisuke, get up right this minute!!"

And it was a Saturday, for Pete's sake!! What was Mom on this time?? Wiz kyuued sleepily, apparently in protest too. Daisuke mumbled a "yeah…I quite agree, Wiz…" and began to doze off again.

Or at least, tried to.

"Daisuke Niwa, if you don't get up right now you and Dark are going to be in serious trouble!"

"Okay, okay…" The red head grumbled. It must have been something important always…to yell at him on a Saturday morning, at least. "Okay Mom!!" He yelled as loudly as he could. Dark was still asleep.

Wiz grumpily kyued and landed on Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke laughed a bit and descended the stairs.

"Okay Mom, what is it now?" Daisuke asked tiredly. This wasn't his idea of a relaxing weekend. He was surprised all that yelling hadn't waked his curse up, but what would he know? He never let Dark entirely into his mind.

"That!" She pointed a shaky finger to something on the couch. Both Daisuke and Wiz's eyes followed her gaze. Wiz cried out and instantly feel off of his owner's shoulder in shock while the younger teen merely stared dumbfounded and very confused.

"That" was a furiously glowing mirror floating half an inch off the couch. Daisuke groaned. That's right. The Hand Mirror of Artimis. It must have slipped out of his pocket…

"It's been making strange noises all night long and voices keep whispering from it." Kosuke commented calmly as if that was the most normal thing in the world. He walked in, hair tousled as always and carefully holding a cup of steaming coffee.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, boy, that coffee is bad for your liver!" Daisuke's grandpa emerged afterwards, looking very grumpy. "That's why you drink tea!" He proudly lifted a handless cup that was steaming as well. Kosuke rolled his eyes and Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Uh…oooookay? I thought we were supposed to discuss the floating mirror that is currently glowing and hovering on the couch??"

He couldn't help if he himself sounded slightly hysterical. After all, it wasn't as if this kind of thing happened everyday!

"Don't worry, Daisuke, we were just getting to that." Calm as ever, Kosuke sat down on the couch opposite and deftly clasped the cup in his hands. "And coffee is_ not_ bad for the liver."

"Can you two just drop the coffee versus tea subject!? You two can duke it out later!"

**Wow, someone's in a bad hyper mood…**

"And you shut it too Dark…" Daisuke snapped out loud, earning three raised eyebrows.

"Anyways…" Daisuke's grandpa cut in. "As for that mirror…apparently it's not too happy…"

"Apparently??" Daisuke's voice rose a bit again. "And it took you that long to figure that out?"

Again with the raised eyebrows.

**Daisuke. Cool it. You're loosing it…**

A sigh.

….sorry…

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Emiko seemed rather worried. This had really been the first time he was so...hysterical.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'm fine." but he really wasn't. He remembered that nasty bit that Setoshi had said the night before and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to avoid it…

"So…Daisuke as I was saying…" his grandfather looked at him again from under slightly bushy eyebrows. "This mirror…well, you remember right? I think the Commander may have filled you in before we could…"

_Sure as heck he did…_

**Daisuke…**Dark thought warningly. Daisuke sighed.

_I know…I know…_

"Yeah…but do I really-?"

The question was answered when the mirror suddenly lashed out a blot of-was it light?- and hit the ruby eyed teen across the face. He yelled and shook the stars out of his eyes.

"Well, apparently, we have no say in the matter." Emiko was not looking too happy at the moment. "Magic and their ridiculous tests I swear…"

Another flash and Emiko ran out the room using words that even Daisuke didn't know she knew and clutching her cheek. Ooooookay. A mirror that took offense? That one was new…

"Uh…"

There was an uneasy silence. Finally, Kosuke coughed and waved a hand vaguely.

"Well…er, Daisuke, I think you should just…get it over with?"

…

_Dark?_

…**I…**

He seemed-hesitant. In fact, Daisuke could actually feel Dark half take control. Almost…was he scared?

…**don't think that this is safe.** He finished firmly.

_You think? It's not like we really have a choice now…_

The mirror was winking and crackling in an almost impatient way.

**((Am I that scared to see if the mirror will reflect my true feelings for him? Who wouldn't be…?))**

**Might as well…**

_Get this over with._

Daisuke's mental self looked at Dark's eye brow quirked. They burst out laughing, but it was strained, unnatural. Oddly enough, the room seemed to have been suddenly vacated. It was just Dark, Daisuke, and the little abomination that both feared would tear their lives apart.

As if Daisuke suddenly lost control of himself, he slowly, agonizingly walked closer and closer, the glow of the mirror intensifying yet not so harshly. It fact it seemed to be warm, inviting almost. It hovered a bit higher off the couch, edges twinkling in a display of silver light.

Closer…closer…

Both teens were holding their breaths as they came closer and closer to the polished sheen.

Closer…closer…

There was no turning back. As Daisuke's reflection rippled into view, a dark fear clutched at his heart. Would this be the beginning of the end or an end all of its own? What –and who specifically- would be reflected in the mirror's depths? He gazed steadily, eyes wide and fearful…

--------------------

HAHA!! Long chappie, neh? Sorry if it got a bit, er, tacky near the end….-winces- I was starting to get writers block..anyways…-laughs evily- so who's heart will be reflected? Dark's or Daisuke's? Either one would be interesting to see, don't you think?

Ah yesh and kudos to my lovely reviewers-rubber duckies and plushies for you all!!

(1) This is just some random mantra/spell that I made up on the spot. It basically summons Daisuke's own wings. He was taught the spell by his grandpa who remembers a time when he had to save Dark's unconscious body from a raging fire. Only when Dark is out, or when the need is greatest, can Daisuke use the spell but it ends up knocking out the user for a few minutes.

(2) Okay, Risa-bashing from Daisuke?? That's a bit…awkward…Hahahaha…the envy and jealousy must have ran deep….

(3) o.0 What exactly have they been doing all those times?? And wait, it's been more than once??

Oh, last chapter I forgot to mention how many reviews I wanted before posting the next chapter but for the next installment, I'll need a minimum of 5-7 reviews to post the fourth chapter. That shouldn't be too hard, neh? Is it too much to ask? So yups my faithful readers, get reviewing. –smiles broadly- Gaaaaa…you people make me write chapters so fast…-laughs- that a good thing, honest.


	4. Butterfly Affect

**Disclaimer**: -sighs- must we really go over this-again? I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did, I wouldn't even have to write fan fics, but it would still be fun nevertheless….

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!!_** Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoiboyxboy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempts and thoughts of suicide (death, angst, the works)

**NOTE:**

This chapter contains a part where Dark is actually going _insane_. As a warning, he will not be making any sense and I am not responsible for anyone who attempts what he does later on-thus, I also highly recommend you **_NOT_** do it.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

-----------------------------

**Previously:**

After being, quite literally, snatched from death, Dark suddenly find out that Daisuke can use magic! That was a shocker. Coming in the form of wings, Dark was able to escape the building, leaving a very irate Commander in his wake. Later on, Daisuke finds it hard to sleep and he gets into a heated argument with Dark. Before he realizes it, he has said too much and let Dark come a little bit closer. In his dreams, he knows that his fantasies will only cause him more harm in the end-after all imagining yourself to be with someone you can't have certainly isn't healthy right? In the morning, though, time hasn't forgotten what happened and neither apparently has the object they stole. Lashing out even when only insulted, Dark and Daisuke know better than to argue with the Hand Mirror of Artimis. But Setoshi's words come back to haunt them-so who's heart will be reflected in the mirror's surface? Dark's or Daisuke's?

---------------------------

Angels and Pills

**Chapter 4:** Butterfly Affect

Nothing happened.

Daisuke frowned. The mirror had stopped glowing. The confusion was evident on both Daisuke's and Dark's mental self's face.

**Huh? I certainly expected more than-**

But suddenly then mirror shuddered then glowed a fierce ruby red. Entranced, Daisuke gazed into the monotone blood red color on the surface, beckoning…

_Come…come inside, Daisuke Niwa … _

It was something divine. How did it know my name…? the red head teen wondered vaguely. But did that matter?

_You have suffered in keeping secrets long enough… _

**Daiuske…I don't like how this is-**

Daisuke ignored the warning and fingertips reached out-

A razor sharp scream tore through Daisuke and he felt as if Dark was literally being torn from him. Wait-he was!

He didn't know how he knew-or why. But at that precise moment, he felt his soul ripping in two. But that didn't make any sense! Dark was an entirely separate being from him! So, in theory, this shouldn't hurt!

…Right?

Damn him and all this magic foolery! Again, the weakest link-him-had been picked out by an enchanted object that could easily kill him! What had he ever done to deserve this??

This was why he should have hated Dark with a passion.

**DAISUKE!!!**

Dark's strangled cry forced Daisuke's eyes open. What he saw made him writhe and scream in terror.

Like a swarm of locust, red light tore up his arm, swirling around his body. Slowly, he watched in sick fascination as the light reaveled up his fingers, his hands, his arms…

**DAI-CHAN!!! NO!!!! LET….GO!!!**

Dimly, he could see Dark separate himself just a bit to gather magical energy in his hand but even that was quickly drained from him. He was slammed back into Daisuke's body as the light traveled across his waist.

His Tamer was being consumed!! And he could do nothing to stop it. He had never felt so useless in his life.

**Daisuke!! Answer me!!** Dark yelled against the blinding pain they both shared. Was Daisuke even screaming anymore? Even protesting? **You…you have to fight this!! Or…you might…you might die!!**

_You've always to die haven't you?_ The question wasn't sarcastic, not even angry. Just…solemn. Calm. Emotionless…Dark shivered. _You can't die really unless I go first…_

Dark felt his insides twit in terror. Wait a second…

**Dai….suke? Is this…the reflection of you're darkest secret?? To die before me?**

_((Oh…it would only be one of the two big ones…))_

The red light was now crawling its way around his chest, face, legs…drowning him alive in red nothingness.

**Daisuke! Answer me!**

…_Dark…it-_

But before he could finish, a violent jolt ripped though his entire being. He was literally, being ripped apart. With another cry, he was being pulled in; entire being feeling as if it was set of fire…

**DAISUKE!!!!**

---------------------------------

_The sound of faint music jars the teen to grudging wakefulness. He is lost in a red expanse that makes him feel a bit sick. The music…_

_He strains his ears. If he really listens…_

_It almost sounds like a steady rock/dance/techno beat. There's the sound of laughter, clinking of glass, the dull chatter of a party going crowd…_

_He wants to go. He doesn't understand why he's here or ever where is here, but he wants to go do something…he want to move from this dull nothingness…_

_With a small sigh, he begins moving towards the sound…_

-----------------------------------

"Daisuke!! Daisuke, is something-?? DARK???"

Dark's vision reeled. Dazed, he attempted to sit up but strong hands pushed him back onto the couch.

"**Oooohhhh…"** The thief moaned, hand going reflexively to his forehead**. "I don't…urgh…feel…good…"**Then, Dark's eyes flew open, a sudden look of pure terror on his face. **"D-Daisuke!!"**

"W-what about Daisuke?" Emiko asked flabbergasted. Kosuke and Daiki frowned.

"**That cursed mirror…!! Daisuke…!!" **Dark was rambling on incoherently now, fingers trembling. **"He…that thing tore him from me…I…"**

"It WHAT???"

Dark groaned. Yelling was only intensifying the headache. No yelling, people…

"**Geez woman, tone the voice down?? I have a huge killer headache! It's not like I'd be feeling suddenly social after I just got a part of my soul ripped from me."**

**((Though, it should be Daisuke who feels this way…about loosing _me_))**

--------------------------------

_The beat was addicting…_

_He found that he was slowly leaving that redness and into a soft darkness. But it was only temporary. Suddenly, he emerged straight into a full blown rave scene._

_Bodies were moving, swaying, bumping, grinding…like flickers of flames, various couples and groups of friends were dancing together. Not too far off, he could barely make out a full service bar. He laughed quietly to himself. He didn't know you could serve alcohol to what seemed like a group of fifteen year olds._

_Well, why not have a go? He bobbed through the crowd easily and slid up to the counter. A rather stunning young blond turned to face him and he was startled by how tawny yellow the bar tender's eyes were. What really got to him was the fact that this guy had ridiculously long blond hair…_

"_Well, sir, and what can I get you tonight?"_

-----------------------------------

"**I don't know okay?? Don't all these high risk all powerful objects somehow steal Daisuke's soul from me?" **Dark laughed harshly. **"It's like some big ironic cosmic joke. The greatest thief ever to live gets something indefinitely precious to him stolen. And, to top it all off, to a mirror of all things."**

Maybe loosing Daisuke's soul again to-well, not a work of art but something just as cursed- this was probably eating at his sanity. But then again, his sanity had left him four months ago to begin with. He just never showed the signs of insanity…

Oh god. He was really pathetic. Thinking about his mental state at a time like this? Duh. Daisuke was the only thing that kept it in tact. And now he had that empty hole in his soul, his mind…

He had to fill it. It was this weird urge he just couldn't get rid of. Daisuke wasn't there to keep the peace, to flood his half of the time inactive brain. Like a good drug he was suddenly deprived of, he was getting delusional without it. And very very ticked. Plus he had the most awful headache…!

"Dark, you have to keep yourself together…" A hand gently rested on his arm. He looked down at it numbly. But who was the woman think she could fool? Ever so slightly, he could feel her trembling. God, he had fucked up so many people's lives…

"**It's all my damn fault…"** Dark mumbled numbly. He felt nauseous. **"It's all my fault…"** He was falling apart…

---------------------------------

_He couldn't understand what was so familiar about that long haired blond. The air hung heavy with sweat and excitement._

"_Whatever you can't sell me legally, I'll have." And since when was he this reckless? Never. The blond raised an eyebrow, shook his head, laughed and turned away to get the boy something quite illegal._

_The bar tender slid the glass of fizzing beer across to the boy and regarded him with those same unnerving yellow eyes._

"_What's you're name?"_

"_Does it really matter? Hell, I don't…remember it even…" This seemed to trouble him but only for a fleeting moment as he smiled coyly at the bar tender. _

_He eyed the crowd of moving bodies on the dance floor when a flash of black hair caught his eye. There were tons of people with black hair…but no not like that…_

"_Excuse me…."_

_With that, the boy abandoned all thoughts of a beer and suddenly wanted to catch that elusive stranger._

_The beat suddenly shifted and the sea of humanity suddenly shifted with it. Suddenly, it was all in teasing the hapless innocent that had fallen into the scene. And that darting of that familiar black haired person roused that hunt instinct…_

---------------------------------

"**I wasn't even…I'm not even supposed to be here, Emiko!"** Dark cried out, now frustrated. All three adults looked away. **"I'm only here because of a mission that has never been finished…and I'm sick to death of it! I'm sick of it all!!"**

"Dark, you're not thinking straight…" Emiko cautioned gently, petting dark's slightly damp hair. It was comforting, in a way, but it only made Dark feel sicker. This wasn't right. Of all people, he shouldn't be reciving this affection that was simple yet strong between mother and son. Daisuke should be_ here_…should still have the odd hyper teasing of his mother, the stern guidance of his father…This was not his place.

"**Not thinking straight? Oh, I've been thinking for quite a while, do you know that?"** Dark's voice was suddenly tired, defeated. **"Even you...you of all people should know that I don't deserve any of this."**

"Dark!" his Tamer's mother's voice became harsh. Dark looked up in surprise. "Ever since Dad was able to transform into you…I've always wanted to see you! How many times have I longed for that?? When he could do so no more…I cried, knowing…_knowing _for a fact that a woman could never become the Legendary Phantom thief! I willing let my son inherit what, yes, was a curse, and now that may seem so selfish but…you were the best thing, besides Daisuke and Kosuke that has ever walked into my life. And…" She let a reluctant smile cross her lips. "I think you may become the best thing that's ever happened to Daisuke."

**((WHA--???? Wait, does she-??))**

Dark felt a blush creep to his face and he coughed, shaking his head. Sometimes woman seemed to know too much.

**((Er, well…ehehehe, maybe she didn't mean it like that…yeah…damnit, my mind needs to get out of the gutter…))**

"**Right now…I'm the worse thing that's happened to him. And I know that for a fact."** Dark responded quietly, the blush fading away.

--------------------------------

"_It's you."_

_He had finally, finally, after an hour-or hand it been longer?-of weaving through the crowd latched onto the arm of the older male who had gave him only teasing glimpses. He was still not looking at him, but he could tell that the older teen had paused, thinking._

"…_Dark."_

_At this simple word, the other turned around and he was caught off guard by his dizzyingly deep amethyst eyes…_

"_**And yet you still followed."**_

_It wasn't a question. The beat shifted yet again-faster. The younger boy didn't loosen his grip. He fears that he'll lose him again…that this man named Dark would disappear forever…_

"_Stay with me." It was a gentle command. Dark gazed down at the boy, marveling at how red those eyes staring back at him were._

"_**You name?"**_

_The boy remembers suddenly as if all he had to do was be asked by the blacked haired teen in front of him._

"_Daisuke."_

_He realizes how frightening bad he_ needs_ Dark. How much he yearns for the thief to get close…so close that there would be nothing left for him to hide. He wants nothing, nothing to come between him, and all the secrets, dreams and hopes he's ever had. He wants him and him alone._

"_Let's dance."_

---------------------------

Two days passed. Two harrowing days. And Dark couldn't take this much longer. He knew that since Daisuke was still caught in that cursed mirror, it might be possible that overdosing _would_ kill him. Hell, it might have actually been Daisuke that had somehow made it impossible for him to die. He was, after all, in a sense, immortal…

**No, I can't think this right now. I need to focus…**

But pain…He needed to drown in it, escape the emotional hell that struck deeper than any wound could…

**I have to be strong for Daisuke…**

He couldn't feel him. Not that they had any bond at all…no except in dreams, they had no connection. Dark smiled faintly. Of all the thoughts he had glimpsed going thought Daisuke's head before they were locked away…he knew that the one place he felt safe was in his dreams. And he was…in a way.

Dark sighed, getting off the bed. Wiz had been gracious enough to pass as Daisuke today at school. The Niwas had, for the most part, left him alone. They knew, without really needing to ask, that this would hit Dark pretty hard.

They didn't know how dangerous it was to leave Dark to his own devices.

(1)

_-Escape, Escape Escape-_

He remembered vaguely that Daisuke had kept a butterfly handled dagger beneath his bed. For protection, mostly. But Dark had always sworn he'd protect the boy. Daisuke never believed him.

_-Run away, Run away,-_

The thief wondered dimly why he even had a butterfly handled dagger. Couldn't he have gotten a dragon one? Or something else? Butterflies…he wondered why.

_-Through a field laced with white flowers_

_And fluttering yellow butter flies-_

He slowly rolled up his sleeve, his pale wrist and half his arm exposed. Maybe a tattoo of that fluttering butterfly would please him. How many times had he seen the boy polish that blade, that chrome silver handle? He treated it with delicate care.

_-Find a little white house._

_On top of a hill and lie down…-_

Daisuke had gotten that as a gift. It was from that little old lady that lived on that hill in that stark white house. How could he have forgotten? The lady had passed away five months ago. Daisuke cried. Some days he would just lie there in the grass and Dark would almost make progress. Everyday…

_-Run away, run far away…-_

With that same care, the thief now unsheathed that thin blade from its casing. Even the casing itself was engraved with butterflies. Daisuke treasured that knife above almost all else. The blade flashed briefly, and Dark's purple pools reflected in its gleam.

_-Don't let me feel the pain that comes_

_With the motion picture memory-_

Dark bit his lip, heart thundering in his ears. He would please his Tamer when he returned with the little memento he planed to engrave in blood. The blade felt natural in his hand, the handle almost warm. Had someone handled it before him? No…Daisuke wasn't in this world right now. The slightest sting of pressure against his skin almost made him cry out. But he would do this out of love.

_-Surround sound, the lights dim_

_And my world shatters….-_

Those ruby, wire thin lines running across his skin looked…beautiful. Forehead beading in nervous sweat, the teen continued the slow torture, running that ever so thin blade across…around…up…down…

Daisuke would love him. The bloom of even more red in the fluttering shape of butterfly wings made Dark want to cry from tormented joy. But he would not let salty tears run and drip on his precious gift, would not let it seep into those lines and wake him from his crazed bliss. But he had somehow cut a bit too deep in one particular area. He hissed, cried out and nearly dropped the knife. He was done and Daisuke would know, would see how devoted he was.

_-In a flurry of white lab coats, yellow_

_Butterflies and pictures of my past-_

Gasping, he looked away, the tears rushing to his eyes, unsure of what he was feeling. He wouldn't let his tears wash away the butterfly affect springing to life. No, he would bless it with gentle, feather like kisses.

Bringing that ruby red butterfly carved on his skin to his mouth, he gently, yet hesitantly raked his mouth over it. The iron tasting liquid almost made him cry even more. Beautiful…

(2)

_-Chase after my dreams,_

_Slam down and rock my way_

_To a fantasy that's all_

_Been formed in my insane dreams…-_

Darting his tongue out delicately, he cleaned the trails away. The pain and mingle pleasure in this made Dark moan softly. He was thinking only of Daisuke, how his eyes and his hair would match his flawless creation. Oh, Daisuke would love him then.

(3)

_-I've aimed to hide the ruin_

_My soul has become, never wished_

_More than to have someone like him_

_To come along…-_

"**Dai….suke…"** he moaned, breath hitching in his throat. His cheeks were wet from tears and he had never remembered crying so much. The bedroom door burst open and Dark kicked the knife under the bed. He was drenched in tears, sweat, and his lips were blanched with blood. A thud, a small scream and arms were wrapped around him. His fluttering creation was still pressed against his mouth. He sat there, numb, and wasn't even aware that a smaller body was dragging him down to the living room.

--------------------------

_It seemed like ages to him. The sweating, panting thief didn't deem to get any less tired. Well, neither was he, for that matter. They could dance and grind for eternity…_

_Except for that shape pain tracing his arm that made him cry out._

_Dark pulled back confused as Daisuke gave a yell. It was lost in the next shift in music but the music seemed somewhat distant now…_

_A bloody butterfly was being carved on its own accord into his skin. Another scream tore out of his throat as Dark quickly grabbed Daisuke's arm and examined what he was screaming about._

_Amethyst eyes widened, unreadable._

"_SHIT!! This HURTS!!!" Daisuke writhed, the hot pain traveling up his arm. But the caving wasn't done spreading itself out. Dark said nothing, his face suddenly sorrowful. Daisuke looked up, eyes streaming with tears and Dark gently brushed the tears away._

"_**He loves you."**_

_That was _not_ what he wanted to hear right then…wait, who was Dark talking about?_

_Dark gently touched the bloodied butterfly and of all the sensations he felt, this was too real. He cried out again and squirmed a bit._

"_DAMNIT, Dark, don't do that!! CRAP!!!" Daisuke tried to jerk his arm away but he held firm. Suddenly, the rave club faded away and he was standing on water in the middle of a lush forest._

"_What the…?"_

_Daisuke looked down at the hand holding him, noticing that Dark's fingers looked more…fragile. Womanly. His gaze jerked upwards and he was staring into the face of the most beautiful woman he'd even seen. Same purple eyes. Same black hair-but the hair was half pulled up, lush ringlets falling to her neck._

_She smiled gently and it hit him._

"_You're Artimis?"_

_She nodded gently, never taking her eyes off of him._

"Yes, Daisuke…"_ She stepped back. _

"_We're…standing on water…" he mumbled senselessly, eyes focused now on what he was standing on. She laughed slightly._

"Here, anything is possible…now…" _Daisuke blinked and averted his gaze upwards._ "Do you see the truth Daisuke?"

_It was gently spoken, her voice like the whispers through a mysterious grove. Daisuke frowned slightly. Then, he remembered._

_A furious blush flamed his cheeks. He didn't want to go back and realize those toxic feelings…_

"…Hmmmm…you're heart is….difficult. Undecided. Shame really…" _Artimis looked away._ "Visit my sisters, Daisuke Niwa…that will be all that you'll ever need to know to realize what your heart already knows…"

"_Huh? Wait, what? What do you mean? Wait, Artimis, I don't understand!" Daisuke was confused. Artimis looked up at him and smiled._

"Go home, Daisuke…Go home…"

_And with that the water he was standing on wasn't so solid anymore. With a cry that cut off into a gurgle, the red head slipped beneath the surface, mind slowly blacking out…_

---------------------------

"Daisuke? Daisuke?? Oh dear god, Daisuke, please wake up and tell me you're alright!!"

That voice…he knew who it was, but he really didn't want to get up just yet. That rave night was just too good of a dream to let go of…

"Daisuke!! Oh…my…DAISUKE NIWA, YOU ARE BLEEDING!!!!"

That woke him up all the way. With a yelp, he sat up and was greeted with the very pale faces of all three older Niwas.

Wiz kyuued in distress as the rabbit landed on his chest.

"Gaaaa…Wiz, get off me…" Daisuke grumbled, trying to both push Wiz and his mom's iron grip hand off his wrist. "Mom, what's-"

But he didn't get to finish the sentence as his brain finally caught up to the pain.

"ARGH!!!!" He yelled as flaming hot pain ran up his arm. He dropped his eyes down to the source of the pain and gasped.

A crimson, blood laced butterfly was carved into his skin.

----------------------------

Ooooo, fun neh? Okay, well Dark going psycho and carving a butterfly into his skin is so not fun and I do not recommend you do that. Very very painful. The meaning behind that butterfly dagger and that butterfly caving into the skin thing will reoccur later so keep that little dark-loosing-his-sanity- moment in mind. Well, then again, that wouldn't be too hard to do. Geez, he actually cut himself for Pete's sake!! Oh and the bar tender? Well, who do_ you_ think he was?

–grins evilly-

Thank yous to all those who reviewed on last chapter!! -huggles-

Yesh, so…how was it? Geez that, by far, was the most depressing thing I've written in this story (I think…) gaaa….anyways. Yes, my beloved readers, do your author a favor and do some reviewness!! You will be loved forevers!! Minimum of 7-10 reviews for chappie #5 so get reviewing!

(1) The chorus from a song I wrote called "Flowers and Butterflies are my Antidote."

(2) A different song, part of the chorus for a song I wrote- "Pain Killers Work Overtime When You're Down"

(3) Basically, another portion of the chorus from the same song mentioned earlier.


	5. Icebox

**Disclaimer**: Geez peoples! I repeat myself too much. I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs-

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

//This// offsets text that's detached (it doesn't really belong to any one characters thoughts.)

-----------------------------

**Previously:**

The pair are quite surprised when the mirror neither reflects Dark's or Daisuke's heart-and instead sucks Daisuke straight in! Shattered from the violent loss of having Daisuke's soul separated from him again, Dark begins to loose his insanity. Two days after-and having no word or sign from Daisuke or the mirror- the thief can't take it anymore. Out of his now feverish and twisted want of pain and wanting to please Daisuke, he carves a butterfly into his arm with a knife. During this entire time, Daisuke is shown how much he really wants Dark deep down, but it seems that he still refuses to accept it. The mirror releases his soul just as Emiko is dragging the now numb Dark into the living room. Daisuke wakes up to a butterfly engraved into his arm-the same thing he had seen carved in his arm in the time he spent in the mirror.

---------------------------

Angels and Pills

**Chapter 5**: Icebox

_//So cold…so cold…so cold…just let me fade…so tired of fighting, fighting for what I can't have…all I want is you…can we really work this out because I'm so tired…so tired…so tired of not being able to have you…//_

---------------------

Daisuke couldn't believe his eyes.

_((He…did…it…he…actually…did…it))_

"DARK!!!!!" He yelled, the raw scream making Emiko back away from her son. Kosuke ran into the kitchen, Daisuke's grandfather soon following.

**Dai….suke??**

There was a disbelieving silence. Then-

**DAISUKE!!!! Oh, gods, Dai-chan!!! I….I was so…don't do that anymore!! You scared me! You scared your mother! You-!**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO MY BODY DARK????" Daisuke screeched, making Wiz topple off the couch. Kyuuing in distress, he quickly bounced off into the kitchen, where there was a half yelled argument of whether tea or coffee would calm Daisuke's nerves. (1)

Well, not that anything could calm Daisuke's nerves. Not now. Not ever.

**W-what?**

Oh and now he acts stupid?? Daisuke thought bitterly. His mother was giving Daisuke the most frightening and most confused look ever. She tried to tensely reach out for Daisuke's arm, but he wrenched it away and, with a wave of dizziness, attempted to get up.

The butterfly broke out into a fresh wave of bleeding. Daisuke moaned slightly and he sank his head back against the cushions, still managing to sit upright somewhat.

"YOU SWORE DAMN YOU!!!" Daisuke was becoming hoarse, but the abuse his voice was getting didn't register in Daisuke's mind. "YOU FUCKING SWORE THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!!!"

"Daisuke! Watch you're language!" Emiko shot back, slightly mortified. Daisuke threw her a furious glare and the argument in the kitchen tapered off slightly. He frankly did not care at the moment. He had every right to be mortified himself. This would never go away! It would scar!! For life!!!

**Dai-chan…?**

"AND DON'T EVEN PULL THAT _DAI-CHAN_ SHIT ON ME!!!" Forget making this conversation private. He might as well let them all know exactly what was, and had been, going on. "I'm SICK of you abusing my body like this Dark!! First it was the god damn pills and now this shit! Yeah, Dark," Daisuke snorted feeling slightly hysterical sobs choking up his voice. "'You care.' You care so god damn much about me…YOU. FUCKING. HYPOCRITE!!"

"**_DAISUKE!!_** That is enough!"

It wasn't Emiko but his now disapproving father that jumped in. Apparently he had lost the argument because he was reluctantly holding a cup of steaming tea. Grandpa had been beaming as he saw his son-in-law walk in with him closely following but he too soon frowned at the language that was flying out of his grandson's mouth.

"You're not thinking straight. Shut up. Here." His brisk commands left no room for argument. Emiko gratefully stepped aside as Kosuke leaned down slightly and offered the cup to Daisuke. "Daisuke. Take it. Now."

"Okay…okay…" Daisuke mumbled grudgingly. He gave his parents another sour look as he drank the tea hesitantly.

Dark said nothing for a minute. Then he finally worked up the courage-

**Dai…suke? I know you're angry-**

_Damn straight I am._

Daisuke was smart enough to not only respond in his mind but to have also been sipping the scalding hot tea.

"Wow, Daisuke, slow down there, that's really hot…" His grandpa commented worriedly. Daisuke didn't care. Nope. Dark tried again.

**But…I'm…really-**

_Cut. The. Crap. Dark. You know as well as I do that not only do you not care, not only are you being a hypocrite, you hurt me. Physically_. _Mentally._ Emotionally. _You're not sorry_.

And he severed his connection with Dark. End of conversation. He felt Dark flinch visibly in his mind, then quietly turn away. He knew he hurt him badly but didn't he have as much right to lash back at him for what he did?? For Pete's sake he cut himself in his body while he was gone!

"Now…breath, Daisuke…calm down, son…" Kosuke was sitting down beside him, his eyes flickering to the butterfly wound then to his face and back again. He awkwardly patted his red headed son's knee for a second then pulled away. Daisuke could have laughed. His dad had never done that before. Just goes to show that his world had just become a twisted nightmare. Daisuke suddenly felt the urge to laugh again. Correction-his life had been a twisted nightmare since the day Dark appeared.

After a long, strained moment, he deftly set the cup of tea down. The tea had soothed him, but his throat was still smarting from how hot it was. Crud. He really should have listened.

"Now…" Kosuke's face became slightly stern again. His eyes were now fixing themselves on that ornately carved butterfly into his skin and Daisuke looked away, disgusted. How could he…??

"You had better start explaining this…"

Daisuke felt the slightly subdued anger flare up again. His father caught this and gave him a strict warning glare as he opened his mouth. He changed his mind, closed it, took a deep breath and switched gears.

"Dad…first off, it wasn't me. Second, why would I carve a butterfly in my skin? That's just not me.

Third-"

"Whoa, whoa, okay okay, slow down, Daisuke…"

Daisuke sighed. Emiko and Grandpa were both staring at him, at his arm and all he wanted to do was just crawl into a hole and never come out. Why did Dark have to make him feel so miserable…?

This was going to take a while…

---------------------------------------

Fortunately-or unfortunately as Daisuke preferred to think of it- He became too dizzy to even speak or go on much more. All his parents and grandparent ever got out of him was something about overdosing and suicidal thoughts and they had quickly sent him off to bed before he had another sudden urge to throw up. Yes, poor Daisuke, right in the middle of trying to explain anything, had suddenly doubled over and lost his lunch from two days ago on the white carpet. Not good.

At that, his mother had figured he had had enough. That was fine with him, because he had had definitely enough of that day entirely. His throat felt scalded (that was his fault though), his whole body was wracked with aches, his arm felt like it was on fire, his head hurt and on top of it all he felt sick to his stomach.

All in all, he wanted the whole day to just end already.

Mind drifting, he found himself subconsciously lowering the barriers he had raised blocking every thought of Dark's out of his mind.

It was this action that led Dark to try to reach his Tamer once again.

**Dai-chan…?** He asked hesitantly. Daisuke jerked awake, eyes blinking. Dark winced slightly. He hadn't realized that Daisuke had just begun to doze off. He had had a rough day and it had been his fault…

_What?_

The harsh bitter thought laced with nausea made Dark shiver. Ouch. Yup. There was a limit to his forgiveness…

**I'm sorry.**

Daisuke made a snort of disbelief deep in his throat.

_((If you are, then why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like you don't deserve it?))_

_Right, Dark. And like I'm sorry that I threw up because of you…_

**Excuse me?**

Daisuke sat up and immediately regretted this action. He felt another roll of nausea attack his stomach and he quickly laid down and rolled on his stomach to dull the feeling. Can't Dark just give up already? He was hurt-body, mind, soul- beyond repair. Like being shoved into an icebox, his heart was freezing over from the mere thought of having the thief in his mind….

_//so cold…sold cold…can we just give up?...just give up…?..so tired of fighting to make this right again…//_

_Yeah, Dark._ The thought was thrown harshly into the older teen's face. _Don't think I didn't know that you caused me to throw up before I could ruin your oh-so-perfect image._

He felt the thief's indigent mental self bristle and Daisuke took frustrated pleasure in it. He wanted him to hurt…to cry out…to feel even just a little of the hell he, Daisuke, had been put through because of the unwelcome resident in his soul…

And yet…

…**Okay, I'm sorry for that too. But Dai-chan…we can't let your parents know-**

_Oh and why not? Because maybe they may know _why_ you're acting like this?_

Dark snorted. That had certainly not been the reaction Daisuke had thought would come from him. He had thought that he had him nailed there…

**Far from it, Daisuke. They would never even begin to know why…they wouldn't understand…**

**((Not even you…for it would sicken you anyways and how could you even begin to understand the wild obsessions, the thoughts I have of you? I'm possessive, Dai-chan. I'm jealous…and I will stop at nothing until I can call you my own…))**

_And you're saying I won't?_

The challenge was evident. He could feel the slow fire burning in Daisuke's soul, but it wasn't one of anger but of determination. It was oddly…comforting. It had felt like centuries since he had felt Daisuke's old stubborn glow…

_((….I'm scared…I don't understand this feeling but now…I feel like I want to understand you Dark…it's been one whole long year of pushing you away but maybe…this, I can't ignore this anymore…you're going insane I can feel it…and I'm scared…))_

**You wouldn't, Dai-chan.** Dark seemed sadly resolute. **End of story.**

_Well, shoot me for trying Dark, dammit!_ The icebox caved around his heart again leaving a very confused Dark shut out again_. Now don't throw a tweaker fit and say I didn't try to understand you or come closer to you!_

Shocked, he looked on, mental self's jaw agape as Daisuke rolled over and threw the covers over his head.

**Did Daisuke…just want to get closer to me??** He watched Daisuke's slumbering form, this night, not slipping into his dreams. He had a feeling he would not be so welcomed, not after what he did. **I brushed him off….god I'm such an IDIOT!!**

---------------------------------------

_He was sitting alone, a cold wind nipping at his body. He pressed his back against a lone tree eyes closing in pain. He knew, with a haunting certainty that this time, he would be alone in his dreams tonight…_

_He opened his eyes again and suddenly he was on the hill with that stark white house on top of it…_

_He looked down and in his hands he held the butterfly handled dagger that the woman had given him. Tears of blood began to run down his cheeks, staining his face crimson…_

_Yellow and blood red butterflies began to fly past him, a weird splattering of liquid falling from their flapping wings. Daisuke noticed suddenly that there was something dark red staining the blade…and his hands…._

_Daisuke yelled, mind numb with the realization. He was being drenched in blood…_

_Suddenly dark appeared next to him, face buried into his neck, arms wrapped around hi waist._

"_Dark, Dark, you idiot, what are you doing get off-"_

_But that was before he noticed his own t-shirt becoming stained bright crimson. He pushed Dark away from him quickly. Blood….everywhere…it spilled down Dark's chest, his arms…._

_Daisuke winced, feeling a burning sensation in his arm; he looked down, the butterfly carving burning an ominous red. He looked back in fear at Dark's vacant amethyst eyes and noticed that he was crying too…_

_They were tears of blood._

_Dark tried to speak but instead blood tricked from his mouth, trebling down his chin…_

_That's when Daisuke screamed._

---------------------------------------

"DAAAAARRRRKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daisuke screamed in terror ruby orbs snapping open. A strangled sob gushed out of his throat. He rolled over on his stomach, sobs overcoming his slam frame.

No…

That dream was too much…it would send even the sanest over the edge…

_((Oh god, Dark don't die on me like that….don't die at all…))_

**Dai-chan???**

It was Dark. Daisuke broke out into a fresh wave of sobbing. Dark materialized outside of Daisuke's body, non existent hand reaching out to comfort him. But his hand wasn't felt. Dark sighed. He wasn't really there…not outside Daisuke.

His mom had the grace to stay out that day. Wiz substituted for Daisuke that bleary Tuesday morning. And all that consumed Daisuke was rocking sobs melting the icebox that tried to clench painfully over his heart…

---------------------------------------

It was raining.

School had gotten out. Poor Wiz. The rabbit didn't exactly love the rain. Oh well. He'd have to deal and make sacrifices sometimes.

It wasn't fair.

Daisuke looked forlornly out his window, dully watching the rain course down his window. Dark was watching the rain too, his faint form sitting on the foot of the bed again in his customary spot.

He could not would not look at the dark shape at the foot of his bed. His eyes were red rimmed. He had been crying all day and had only just stopped. No one bothered to knock on his door. They perhaps knew better. It had been too long since Daisuke last ate, but all thoughts of food had long since been driven away…

"I'm home!"

The perfect imitation of his voice. It even made Dark's head turn, the look of shock and disbelief crossing his face before turning back to look at his Tamer. Ruby meet purple. Daisuke looked away, mind only conjuring that blood stained thief pressed up against him…

"Good job Wiz. But you poor thing, no umbrella….oh well, don't bother Daisuke today, though he's…not feeling so well…"

That was the biggest understatement he's ever heard.

Daisuke felt the tears rushing on. Why, why did his soul felt shocked to the core? It was Dark, the one who caused him his own hell, overdosing then cutting himself while he was gone…

But he was too forgiving. Even his friends worried over his stubbornly forgive nature. He'd always smile, say it was alright and move on. Why was that any different with Dark?

Well, his friends didn't exactly live in his mind…

Not like the older teen who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

There were no words needed. Dark would wait. Daisuke's felt silent tears curse down his cheeks. Always…

Dark had to be more forgiving than he was ever willing to be. But why?

It mystified him.

But it scared him. He pushed him away, he should have given up…he should hate his Tamer as much as he hated him….so why even bother? Was it just duty? Pride? Honor? It would have been like Dark, to make that excuse to protect his bloated ego…

This_ hurt_. Daisuke had never hurt so much, physically, mentally since…

Never.

But what was it for him? What kept the teen on his guard, the steel to shun the thief? Was it that he was a thief, a pervert at times, completely nosey…what?

It wasn't that every day someone just suddenly happens to invade his mind-or anyone's mind for that matter…

He would wait.

That's what annoyed him. No matter how much he tried to stay away…well, how could you really stay away from your own mind? Not very well. Much as he hated it, Dark had become a part of him.

One that he would loose his sanity over if he lost it.

That scared him too.

But he would wait. Wait until he, Daisuke Niwa would accept him…

That icebox…it was shutting him away effectively. But for how long…?

"Dark..?"

He called out hesitantly. His voice cracked. So much emotion. Dark nearly felt like crying himself. But he would let himself remain strong….

**((If only for you, Daisuke…))**

**Yes?**

He hugged his knees closer to his body. He could stay away no more. He was cracking ever so slowly…

Daisuke turned hurt, lost eyes to Dark. The thief tensed slightly. Would his Tamer only abuse him with words that unknowingly would scar him for life?

"I…I can't take this anymore."

The words…such a harsh, choked whisper…Dark didn't answer.

"I…won't stay away anymore…Dark…"

Daisuke cracked. Sobs wracked his body again. Dark was unsure-go to him or…?

_Dark, please…._It was strong, yet wavering. A thought spoken only in the head. Don't…if you cared at all…come here…

It was a moment of truth.

**((How could say such things Daisuke? Do you not know how long I've waited…?))**

Daisuke shuddered. He would not come.

Then…then…impossible-

Faintly, a presence wrapped around him. Daisuke cried out, but not in sorrow but surprised pleasure. It was real.

He wasn't the only one crying.

----------------------------------------

wows….awwwwww –siffs- so sweet. But don't worry my faithful readers-it's not over!! Buahahahahaha!!!

I was listening to that song Icebox and well that kind of inspired this chapter. –laughs-

Okay, my writing got a little sporadic. Poor Wiz! –imagines fluff standing in rain- awwww…anyways…poor Daisuke too. I put him through such a harrowing dream…that would drive anyone insane…

Aiaiaiaie…okay for the next chappie I'll need 15-20 reviews. The bar has just been set higher I know, but really…I have faith in you all!! Oh and as a side note for Daray Cybele, I'll supply those lyrics maybe sometime later when I have the time (school is killing me right now…winces)

Wows and love to all my wonder reviewers!! You keep this and the author alive (and away from my mother's wrath at staying up late to finish chapters!)

(1) geez, and they had to argue about that right then?? –laughs- they never give up…


	6. Strictly on Buisness

**Disclaimer**: Geez peoples! I repeat myself too much. I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

---------------------------------

Angels and Pills

Chapter 6: Strictly on Business

"Daisuke?"

The hesitant whisper cut though the air and a door creaked open slightly. Emiko Niwa poked her head into her son's bedroom. The entire household had been strained the entire day and only just now had the sobs quieted. She had passed by many times, her gut wrenching every moment she heard her son's tireless sobs. She knew well enough to stay away. And so, it had been Emiko now that resolved to check up on her red headed son.

"Dai…"

The mumbled name trailed off as her eyes feel upon the slumbering form of the young teen. He eyes widened, breath caught in her throat. She squinted, fingers griping the door frame, and stared. No, it couldn't have been…

But no there was no mistake.

A soft purple glow surrounded Daisuke's sleeping form. Right next to him, fingers gently intertwined with

Daisuke's was the longer paler fingers of an older teen.

Emiko drew back, gently closing the door. Both her husband and her dad would be ecstatic…

---------------------------

**Daisuke…**

The red head gave a muffled grunt and snuggled deeper under his covers. He wanted to _sleep_….

**Dai-chan….**

A whine. Daisuke gave a more audible leave-me-be grunt and squirmed a bit. Suddenly, a teasing, tickling sensation ran up his feet.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!???"

Daisuke yelped, throwing off his red covers and quickly withdrawing his bare feet from the disturbance. Ruby eyes gave an annoyed mock glare at the form of the thief grinning at the foot of his bed.

"**Knew that would get you up."** Dark teased, eyes sparkling with warmth. Daisuke let a reluctant grimace/ smile come to his mouth. Oddly, Dark's teasing had annoyed him before but now…it felt as natural as something he would have done….

Smiling softly, Dark answered the unspoken thought.

"**It's different now because you and I have Bonded now. You have accepted your role as Tamer and we are united as one."**

For some reason these words made Daisuke bush straight to the roots of his very red hair. Dark had stated as much sensibly enough, with no inflections or any hidden meaning to it. Maybe it was just waaaaay too early in the morning and he hadn't gotten a hold of his hormones just yet…

"Hey, your voice seems stronger now and you don't look as pale." Daisuke noted out of the blue. The thief sat down, making the mattress sink slightly. Daisuke's eyes widened. That was a first as well.

"**Again, it's obvious. You'd easily notice the difference. Does it feel better now?"**

Yet again, the words caught Daisuke off guard. He really needed to stop picking up Dark's perverse tendencies…

"I have school…" Daisuke got off the bed, arms shaking. A dull ache shooting up his arm made him wince. He had almost forgotten…

Dark could feel the thought nearly as quickly as his Tamer thought it.

"**Oh…Dai-chan…"**

"I don't have the time for this now Dark."

And the thief was unceremoniously shut out again. Some habits did die hard.

----------------------------------

The whole day screamed boredom. It wasn't exactly fun going back feeling like it was Monday and whishing it was Friday. Plus, for memory's sake it didn't help to catch a glimpse of a bluenette, glasses flashing in the light.

"Daisuke."

The red head jumped slightly then slightly glared at the owner of the voice.

"Satoshi don't do that…"

**Wow, okay, Creepy Boy sneaking up on you? That really reeks of something-**

_Dark. Do me and the world a favor-shut up._

"Why were you gone yesterday?"

He leaned in a bit, keeping his voice low. Daisuke frowned, as if not understanding but inwardly he was wincing. No one should have been able to tell that that wasn't him…

"What are you talking about? I was here the entire time." Daisuke lied through his teeth. Satoshi assessed him for a long moment then raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, then if that's so, do you remember what Risa asked you?"

**You're so _screwed!!_** Dark sang in his mind. Despite their Bonding, Daisuke still had those moments where he'd shut himself away. This was one of those times. Again.

"Why should I care?" He tried to come off as uncaring. "It's Risa…"

He leaned in closer, making Dark stop singing gleefully in Daisuke's head. The singing turned into shrieks of **Oh my god, Creepy Boy's gonna want a kissy kiss!! Argh!!! No!!! I don't want Creepy Boy germs on my lips!!**

_Would you put a CORK in it??_

"She asked about Dark. She threatened to let everyone know that_ you_ are Dark." Satoshi whispered. Daisuke blanched. From his expression alone, he knew he had just given away the truth. But right now, he really didn't care. All he was concerned about was details. Details, details…

"Okay…" the teen gave a frustrated sigh. As much as Dark may not have liked it, Satoshi was his friend. "Yes…I wasn't here…Wiz took my spot…but please, please tell me Hiraki that he didn't…act stupid about it all…." The note of desperation struck the bluenette. The Commander sighed, running his fingers through his hair for a second then leaned forward again.

"No, no, no, don't worry…you're family has trained the pet very well…in that respect he acted just as you would have…not a surprise, since he lives with you…"

Dark fainted from shock.

**DID CREEPY COMMANDER JUST CRACK A JOKE???**

_Shut UP!_

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and he could have sworn a faint blush crept across the Hikari's face. Did Dark really have a point…?

_((Stupid Dark, making me thing gross, perverse, wrong…))_

"…Come to my house after school?"

"Huh?"

The teen laughed nervously, feeling apologetic for having missed the bluenette's sentence.

"Sorry, didn't catch that…"

"Him again?"

There wasn't any need to ask who "him" was. Dark grumbled insults about how he _actually had a name,_ and he wasn't just a "him"…

"Yeah. So, sorry, what did you ask?"

"Ah…" Satoshi looked away, nervous. Wait. _Nervous?_ Yes, Nervous. Satoshi Hikari never showed any trace of emotion. At least, not in Daisuke's memory had he ever done so. Dark's disturbing argument was really starting to grow seeds of suspicion. "Well…I-I…I asked if maybe you-wantedtocomeoverafterschool? F-for businessstrictlybusinessyouknow?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slooooow down Satoshi…it's not like I'd go off and run away you know…"

Daisuke's mind was still trying to sort out the garbled mess while Dark was trying to decide whether to keel over laughing or scream in disgust. It wasn't everyday that the bluenette stammered Satoshi sighed, running his fingers through his hair, an almost frustrated look passing over his face. Finally, it clicked.

"Oh!" Daisuke exclaimed, that enlightened look on his face. It seemed that Satoshi wasn't sure whether to be grateful or horrified that Daisuke finally got the message. "Sure!" A cute smile brightened his face.

"Ah…well, good. See you after school, then."

**He's up to something…**Dark warned, a frown creasing his brow. He floated ominously around in Daisuke's head, shaking his head. **You better be careful…**

_It's strictly for business Dark…geez does you're mind always have to be in the gutter?_

**Wonder what_ kind_ of business…**

With a sigh of defeat, he tuned Dark out. He would never win. If Dark decided there were ulterior motives, then fine. But Daisuke refused to believe this. It was his friend. Strictly on business…

-------------------------------------

Okay, so maybe Dark did have a point on being suspicious.

The first point scored for Dark-Satoshi was constantly blushing as the pair walked to Satoshi's apartment. Well, not that that's such a big deal, Daisuke told himself forcefully. Nope. Nothing out of the usual at all. Dark snickered in the back of his mind.

**Score one for the forever sexy phantom thief**…he whispered evilly from behind a corner that sprang up in Daisuke's mind. Daisuke's mental self proceeded to throw an iron cast rubber duckie at the snickering thief's head. That certainly wiped the smirk off his face. But still the words floated dangerously in and out of Daisuke's conscious and he couldn't help but feel small shivers run up his spine. If Dark didn't stop teasing him…

They got to Satoshi's doorstep and as Satoshi deftly pulled out his apartment keys Daisuke took the moment to gaze around and enjoy the scenery a bit more. Okay, that was just a lame excuse to not look at Satoshi, but it was just as a good on as any. Especially when he heard the clicking of dropped house keys on the ground.

"Oh…" Satoshi mumbled a curse under his breath and bent over.

Daisuke, forever being the helpful one, came over and crouched down as well.

Score point two for Dark- Their fingers brushed against each others and Satoshi, quickly snatching both keys and fingers away, gave a startled, slightly strangled noise.

This was really starting to annoy Daisuke, And Dark crowing proudly in his mind wasn't helping the situation much either. The language slipping from Satoshi's mouth got even more colorful.

**You are so loosing…**

_Since when was this a competition???_

Apparently, it had become one as soon as he even accepted going to Satoshi's house. By the end of an hour, Dark had scored ten more points in comparison to the glaring zero that Daisuke had. Ouch.

**Just give up, Dai-chan. Face it-Creepy Boy is obsessed and in love. That's a very bad combination.**

_Hormones. It has to be hormones. Now just….argh, just shut up…bad images, bad images…_

"Daisuke?"

"Haa???"

"….You're sitting on my paperwork and reports I have to send in about Dark…"

**Strictly business my foot…**

"Oh, sorry!"

**Who's nerdy enough to leave paperwork on a couch?**

"It's okay…"

What was it with him and Satoshi's fingers brushing again?? Score yet another point for Dark…oh hell why was he even keeping track now?

**Because you know you won't believe me until I have "burden of proof"**

Daisuke wanted nothing better than have the burden of proof that Dark would shut up. But then again, there would be no such luck.

"Now…" Satoshi's voice broke into Daisuke's thoughts. He looked up, ruby eyes blinking.

Oh crud, I forgot I was going over to someone's house, she'll kill me…

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't carry on private conversations with that…person." The teen frowned. The mask had come down again and the sharp, calm, cool and collected Commander had appeared. "I'm sure that Dark was perhaps…suggesting…that I may have had ulterior motives concerning me bringing you here. Just for his benefit, no, I didn't and they are not for perverse reasons, knowing how much of the playboy he is. I'm willing to bet he swings both ways as well."

**OUCH!! Hey, now, since when did the bastard Commandar specialize in burnage?? Not cool!!!**

Daisuke smirked.

_Oh-ho, so the almighty Dark looses his fire? What, you do swing the other way?_

**No! Of course not!**

**((God, I'm such a liar. Sorry Dai-chan, but actually the only one I'll swing that way for permanently would be you. But seeing that Creepy Boy is occupying your attentions…))**

For some reason, Daisuke felt a slight pang of…was it regret? He quickly shook his head. Dark, however was paying no attention to his Tamer's feelings as he was currently wrapped up in his own confused ones.

"Now, Daisuke…." Satoshi pulled something out from under the cushion but concealed it from the teen's view. "Let me ask you a question-do you trust me?"

"Neh?"

Daisuke knew what was asked. Satoshi didn't need to repeat the question. It was Daisuke that was unsure. Maybe it was all because of Dark? No, he had no part in this. Satoshi, when he wasn't out trying to arrest Dark, was a part of his life. Which meant that, as a part of his life, he could think of him as someone other than the Commander. And he did.

"Well…yeah. Of course. You're my friend. Why ask?"

Satoshi gave him a very small sad smile.

"Even knowing full well that not only are we, in a sense enemies, but that Krad is out to kill the both of you and can come out even now?" Satoshi scooted closer and Daisuke could feel his breath faintly wash over his hands and arms. "Even then you can still trust me?"

Those icy blue eyes bore intensely into his. But Daisuke had no fear. They were friends.

"Yes, Hikari-kun."

"Then you are a_ fool_…"

The last was spoken as a whisper before, with a quick wrist movement, he clamped down something hard, metal, and shinny on the red head wrists. (1)

It took five seconds for everything to click. (A/N: Wow, really baaaaaad pun) Disbelief written on his face he drew back, the handcuffs clinking faintly.

**I can't believe this!!! How embarrassing!!**

**((YOU WILL PAY FOR SHAMING ME, SETOSHI HIRAKI!!! How dare you…you don't deserve…my Dai-chan does not deserve such…dehumanization!!!))**

"Satoshi??"

He shook his head, no trace of emotion. Pressing a finger to Daisuke's lips he leaned in closer.

"Strictly on business for business sake, Daisuke…"

"I…I can't BELEIVE you!! How-??"

But Daisuke was instantly silenced by something other than the other teen's long pale finger. Daisuke's eyes widened in pure shock. Oh, how Daisuke had hoped Dark hadn't been right about Setoshi most likely liking him as more than just a friend!

But he was.

And the proof of than was the now gentle lips that were pressed against his. Daisuke was too startled to even pull away as Satoshi made a small noise in his throat and gently held the teen as he resumed the kiss.

"S-S-Sa-t-t-tosh-h-hi???"

Daisuke yelped, pulling back and blushing fiercely to the roots of his red hair again. Dark went from wildly amused to disgusted to pure rage in a nanosecond.

**Haha…ewwwwwwwww….OM MY GOD, CREEPY BOY _DOES _LIKE YOU!!!**

_Satoshi…Satoshi...h-he..KISSED ME!! T-t-t-that was my first kiss!!!!_

_((And I…wanted it…I wanted it with…))_

"Dai…I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Satoshi looked away, the shame evident in the tone of his voice. During the kiss, he had slipped the handcuff keys from his pocket and had Dark didn't let the new little pet name that the Commander fawned on his Tamer pass him by either.

**((You…you stole my Dai-chan's first kiss…I will never forgive you for that, Commander Hikari.))**

"Satoshi…" Daisuke felt a whirl of confusing and conflicting emotions. Satoshi was his friend, yes. He was also his enemy in a sense, because of dark. This he acknowledged too. But…but…

"I…have to go."

Before the bluenette could stop him, he stumbled off the couch, snatched up his bag and was sprinting out the door. The Commander gazed after the door, body trembling. In that fleeting moment the Hikari knew, not quite knowing how, that Dark was the source of all the inner turmoil. It was because of him that Daisuke would forever be friend yet enemy, because of him that Daisuke couldn't have him near…

And in some way, Dark owned Daisuke. And Satoshi would not stand by and let Dark have his way.

"Daisuke…"

He gripped at the cushions, head bowed. But this wasn't over. He raised his head slowly, blue eyes briefly flashing a malicious yellow.

"We'll see who the greatest thief is after all…"

----------------------------------------------

Dark was quiet the entire walk-or rather, more accurately run-home. Daisuke was sadly the exact opposite.

"I just can't believe he would just handcuff me, because I was sure he would try and bring me into custody or something and somehow convince the police that well, I'm Dark, but which I'm not, but still I mean, I can't believe he'd do that and then just kiss me out of the blue on just business alone and-"

**Breathe in between sentences, Daisuke. It helps. You're practically hyperventilating here.**

"Well, why wouldn't I Dark??" Daisuke burst out earning the strange raised eyebrows of a mother leading her little five year old away from the crazy, mumbling teen.

**Whoa, Daisuke, the insane learn real quick that they aren't supposed to let everyone know that they're insane.**

"I'm not insane and I have a reason to seem that way, because how would you feel if your best friend just kissed you out of the blue, you would be confused too wouldn't you???"

As comical as the rambling would have seemed to Dark in other circumstances, this however made Dark feel the exact opposite.

**Well…I guess.**

Daisuke had stopped at the front door of his house, slightly breathless. Was it just him or…?

_Dark?_

**What?**

Okay. So it hadn't been him after all. He sounded annoyed. Very annoyed.

_You sound…well, annoyed. Pissed?_

**No!** Dark sighed, trying to calm the fiery emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Daisuke raised one eyebrow as he walked inside. It was a relief. Wiz greeted him with his usual enthusiastic kyuu and Daisuke petted the fluff ball that had jumped on his shoulder before continuing his private conversation.

_You are._

He carried Wiz into his bedroom and locked the door. Wiz made a small little meeping noise and jumped off his shoulder. The rabbit took residence in Daisuke's open closet while Daisuke cracked open his books. Math was a pain…

**No I'm not, Dai-chan.**

_I can feel it Dark. You practically scream "P.O'ed" _

_Oh crud. Wrong theorem. It was for circles not triangles…_he scribbled angrily across the paper and re-worked the problem. Dark only watched on in silence as Daisuke bit his tongue, mind busily focused. After a minute, he relaxed and with a new frown crossing his face he turned his attention to dark.

_It's Satoshi, isn't it._

It wasn't a question. There was a strained, long silence. Dark sat grumpily inside Daisuke's mind for a long moment before releasing himself momentarily to appear at Daisuke's side.

**((He tried to steal what was rightfully mine. No one steals from the Phantom thief. No one))**

**Anyone would be righteously ticked.**

_It was that comment too that he made that was bugging you wasn't it?_

Dark frowned, his amethyst eyes speaking the confusion that Daisuke could feel through their Bond.

**Hmm?**

_The whole thing with the "I bet he swings both ways comment?"_

Dark feel silent again but It helped Daisuke immensely to see dark outside his body. The emotions were plainly written on his face. It was so unexpected Daisuke suddenly burst out laughing.

"**What?"**

"You're face…you're such a give away face!"

Dark blanched slightly. That was the last thing he needed-his own Tamer unearthing secrets best not revealed.

Daisuke, still chuckling, moved to his bed and laid down on it on his stomach. Dark was merely content with standing at the foot of the red head's bed.

But even that momentary amusement could not wipe clean Daisuke's memories. Unconsciously, he fingered his lips thoughtfully, his thoughts wandering. Dark continued to study Daisuke as he tried to follow the threads of thought that happened to drift by him.

Setoshi. Dark's insides writhed with bitter hate. Of all the people that could have laid lips on Daisuke's did it have to be the very one that not only housed the abomination Krad but was out to arrest him? Didn't Daisuke care at all what he was risking?

**((But then…you don't know that he even likes that Hikari back…so don't jump to conclusions…))**

There was always that one-in-a-million chance that Daisuke would…immediately Dark stamped on the thought. Satoshi may have been out to get the thief but, unlike Dark, he hadn't tried to hurt Daisuke personally. A cloud of depression hovered over him again. The symptoms would be obvious…

But Daisuke wasn't even showing signs of growing lust for the Commander in fact, through their Bond he could feel that most of his thoughts that happened to pass him by were centered around…him.

Daisuke sighed, rolling on his back now and staring at the ceiling.

Satoshi. They had been friends for a year now-a little bit over, to be more specific. Five months into their shaky ties and Satoshi found out Daisuke's little secret. Sure, Satoshi hadn't left him-quite the contrary. But still…was it now that he should feel obligated to want him back? Wait, but that was wrong wasn't it? To deceive someone into thinking that the person they want the most wants them too but yet come to find out that they only do so out of pity? But this wasn't pity, but obligation's sake. No, no, no, that wasn't right….Daisuke rubbed his temples in frustration. And what of Dark? If anything the two were…closer now. Daisuke couldn't find a better word without making it sound wrong to himself. At any rate, the two were now, if anything, more inseparable. It wouldn't do if Satoshi were to love one side of him, yet hate the other.

_((And you know better than to go off with Satoshi…yeah, he's nice and all but he is trying to slam a side of you in jail and he can't have one without having the other…for sure he would never want Dark…not like I want him.))_

That was the problem, the teen realized. He didn't _want_ Satoshi. At least not like that. But Dark…

That was a different story…

Strictly on business? Daisuke looked wiry out his bedroom window, eyes unfocused. Dark was no long present in the physical world and had once again taken residence in Daisuke's mind again.

**Dai-chan?**

Daisuke stretched a bit on the bed.

_Yeah, Dark?_

**Did you…did you like the kiss?**

It did bother him and he was jealous…Daisuke suppressed a small smile. But why would he have any need to feel jealous? It wasn't as if Satoshi and him were competing over him…(2)

_Well…_The teen was careful with his response, still trying to sort out his own feelings. Then after another long moment, he shook his head slightly. _Honestly, no because it was kind of…sudden. And…I was my first….made me kind of sad since I wanted my first kiss to be with…er, someone else….but not him._

He felt Dark relax inside. Just as quickly, he felt that slow evil devilish smirk crawl to his face.

**Oh? And who would that have been, pray may I ask?**

That was the one of the biggest disadvantage with someone being in your mind. You couldn't exactly run form your own mind. Or from the one who occupied it 24/7. Geez, with a perv like him, who needed enemies? Daisuke Niwa knew one thing-he had had his fair share of them.

_N-no one!!_ Curse that stammer! He'd have to eliminate that when the subjects resolved to go into dangerous waters. Suggestive eyebrows were raised at this.

**Awwwww, Dai-chan have a secret crush? Cuuuute…**

_((Well, if you had a way around my mind, it wouldn't be so secret anymore…))_

_Shut. Up. I'm going to sleep, it's late…._

Dark snuggly tucked himself into a corner of Daisuke's mind.

**Oooookay, Dai-chan…sleep tight and don't let the molesters bite**.

_The only molester I have to worry about here is you!! _

Dark gave a mock gasp of surprise.

**Oh, and is that an invitation?**

Daisuke growled loudly in his throat.

_NO! Go…To…Sleep…DARK._

_Strictly on business my foot_…Daisuke mumbled to himself as he slipped into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow he was going to have to teach Dark the hard way why his perverse tendencies would cease so long as he was using his body.

----------------------------------------------

Whew! Sorry it took a bit longer than I thought. School schedule you know? But a weekend is coming up, so yays!! Anyways, I know this chapter has more humor in it than I had in the previous one's but this is like "the eye of the storm" or "the calm before a storm". But wow…Satoshi's getting involved which only means that things will get ten times more complicated. Strictly on business, eh, Satoshi? –rolls eyes-

Ah, and to all those awesome lovely reviewers, thank you!!! You are very much loved!! Don't forget to review everyone!

Rio Hime-yesh, the debate will go one for eternity. –laughs- don't forget the fraps and the loveness of authentic Japanese green tea!

Amaranthine V-To eat out my brains would sadly mean the end of this fic. –runs in little corner and hides-

-laughs- hmm…unless you can somehow find out all the plot details floating around in my head I would highly advice against eating my brains –can't help but crack up laughing-

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma- wows…actually, I'd get a bit scared of it, but I'm not sure if I'd go insane either. But we're talking about Daisuke here, who's been traumatized by an emo Dark so…I guess he can be the exception

(1)GASP! Satoshi, you…you are so evil…

(2) Oh, if only he knew…


	7. Unthinkable

**Disclaimer**: Geez peoples! I repeat myself too much. I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

**NOTE:** I am sooo sorry about that mistake with Satoshi's name!! (wilts and dies in agony) But yeah for some reason when it was translated, in some of the mangas it was Setoshi and in the next one after or something it was Satoshi.(i.e. in the character description in the magas it would say Satoshi Hikari and in the manga all of a sudden I'd see it was spelled Setoshi.) O.o It was highly confusing. It might have been a misprint or something-please don't hurt me. As for his last name…that may have been my fault for staying up on school nights with absolutely ZERO sugar and less than 4-6 hours of sleep. (honestly, I don't know where my mind went…) Well, at any rate, I re-posted it and fixed the mistake…

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

--------------------------------

**Previously:**

After the Bonding, Dark and Daisuke still have a shaky alliance, but it's an alliance nevertheless. Dark finally thinks he's on the way to winning Daisuke's heart but an unexpected rival jumps into the picture. It's none other than Satoshi Hikari and, through a seemingly "innocent" visit after school, he lets Daisuke know of his desires-by kissing him! This, however only confuses Daisuke more and this thoughts only seem to center not around Satoshi, but Dark. It's the calm before the storm and boy is there going to be a storm.

----------------------------------

Angel and Pills

Chapter 7: Unthinkable

School was sheer hell. At least, for Daisuke Niwa. It was bad enough that the scene from the day before played in his head over and over, but with Satoshi staring at him all period…that wasn't helping. Why oh why did Satoshi have to have a seat right behind him??

Daisuke wished the school day would just end. Staring out the window to distract his mind had easily become his favorite activity-until he got caught by the sensei. He would sheepishly blush a light pink, bow his head slightly in apology and then-surprise surprise-he would end up staring out the window again. It really wasn't as boring as one could imagine though. But then again, not that many people would find interest or beauty in the tree scrapping its branches every now and then against the window or the occasional blue or white feather that landed on the window sill. He had the artist's eye for things. Daisuke gave a small smile, staring at his spiky red haired, ruby eyes reflection. Ironic, that here he was hording the most notorious art thief in the world and he was a bit of an artist himself. He looked down at his fingers, noting that they were the long slender digits of an artist. Another small smile tugged at his lips. He wondered if Dark even understood or appreciated art at all. He shook his head slightly. No, he was too much in the rush, the thrill of the theft to really come to appreciate artwork. A real shame too, since even some of the Hikari pieces were truly beautiful. As one of principals and with that art streak in him, it pained him to see Dark at work. Maybe that too was a reason why he resisted so much…

But now…

Daisuke felt a slightly warm liquid feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was an almost bittersweet feeling. They were now Bonded and Daisuke was now past the point when he even wanted to resist. It was still odd though to be able to now feel with his whole being the subtle shifts and turns of Dark's moods and thoughts. New too, were the feelings, the nearness of Dark's soul…

But this closeness only intensified the feelings Daisuke fought to suppress. In a way, he felt intimately intertwined with Dark in a way that no one else could be…

**Daydreaming much, Dai-chan?**

The red head yelped and nearly toppled out of his chair. The whole class swiveled in their seats and some snickered. Daisuke, now red faced and both embarrassed and annoyed, wormed back into his chair.

"Something wrong, Niwa?" The sensei asked in concern.

"N-no, sensei, nothing's wrong…"

He sat back down in a huff and Satoshi resumed his staring routine aimed at the back of Daisuke's head.

_Dark!_

**You were daydreaming, weren't you?** Dark snickered. **About who? Creepy Boy and his oh so hot body?**

_No!! Dark, you pervert!!_ Now a sigh. _Why do you even bother teasing me about Satoshi? What, do you want me to go out with him or something? _

**((Wha??? Wait, NO!! No, no, no, no, no…oh god, that's the last thing I want you to do…))**

**Well, you would look like a cute couple…**Dark gave Daisuke a mischievous wink. Somewhere in his mind, Dark suddenly had ten rubber duckies suddenly blasted at him by a large rocket launcher.

**Owwww…what was that one for…??**

Daisuke grimly studied him.

_That was for teasing me about Hikari-kun and for thinking that I like him like that._

**Oh wait so now you tell me you have only interest in him as a friend? My goodness, Dai-chan you must be in denial…**

_I'm not!!_

**You are too!! You're in denial of being in denial!**

Daisuke had to think about that for five seconds. By then he had had enough of Dark and his teasing perverse tendencies.

_I am not. End of story._

And once again, the link was severed.

------------------------------------

_((Why does Dark assume I want Satoshi? As a friend, yes. I couldn't imagine not being his friend…but more? I want nothing more than friendship from Satoshi. It'll hurt him yes, but it will hurt more if I lie and say I like him back. I do, however hate disappointing people and…oh, it's just so confusing….))_

The roof of the school during lunch time was always a calming oasis for Daisuke. Granted, it was the hang out for the quite pensive Satoshi, but Daisuke frankly didn't care. All he wanted was to just stay away from it all. The Herada twins had not left him alone during fourth and well, Saehara was well, Saehara. He wasn't changing anytime soon.

Though he knew he should have stayed well away from a place the Commander frequented, the need to stay away from the rest of the crowd was, in the end, much more overpowering. So lunchtime found a very thoughtful red head leaning against the chain link fence. Sitting cross-legged, he pulled out his mom's famous lunch (Emiko's home made lunches were to die for) and was just about to dig in when he heard soft footsteps and a long shadow hover over him.

He didn't need to ask who it was. Daisuke calmly bit into a piece of sushi.

There was a strained silence. Daisuke tried to continue his lunch while Satoshi merely gazed into-thankfully- a different direction. When Daisuke was just finishing the last piece of sushi, the Commander finally spoke.

"I would have thought you would avoid me, Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke sighed, pushing the small box of food to the side. Automatically, he moved his backpack aside to leave space for the teen to sit. Hesitantly, he took his spot next to Daisuke, back leaning against the chain link fence.

"Why should I?" the red head mumbled back, keeping his voice level. Satoshi drew his knees up to his body and rested his arms casually over them. He pushed the bridge of his glasses up and turned his intense blue eyes onto Daisuke's.

"Because of yesterday."

"Oh. That."

Daisuke looked away, a knot twisting painfully in his stomach.

**Well, well, go on, go on profess your undying love for him already…I can't wait to see this…**

_**Dark!!...**you know what I'm not going to even bother…_

_((Why do you want me with Satoshi when you obviously don't like me around the guy??))_

"Daisuke…I just-I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry…"

"No don't be." Satoshi's eyes bulged slightly as the red head shrugged. "I'm not mad about it."

_((Well, that was a complete lie. I am.))_

**Oh yeah! Now you two are really starting to get something going on here….**

Daisuke mentally gave Dark the silent treatment.

"So then…wait, I don't understand…do you…did you like it?" The Commander was giving Daisuke a very strange, almost hopeful look. At this, the ruby eyed boy froze. He sighed, trying to carefully weigh his words.

"Well…I…" Again, his throat tightened. "I'm just….I don't really know. I'm confused right now…" His voice trailed off apologetically. Satoshi nodded slightly in acknowledgement but said nothing. Another uncomfortable silence feel on the pair.

"Well…" Daisuke injected finally, stashing his lunch back into his backpack. "I'd…we'd better get going the bell's going to ring…"

The bluenette didn't move. Daisuke looked back at his friend, slightly concerned.

"Satoshi…?"

In one swift movement, he grabbed Daisuke's wrist and, jerking him forward, pulled him into a shy kiss. Daisuke slightly gasped, and his eyes widened as he felt a gentle flicking of something warm entering his mouth. A shudder went up his spine and a small noise squeezed out of his throat as Satoshi pulled him closer, the presence of both his lips and shy tongue becoming much more firm.

Breath driven out of him, Daisuke clung limply to Satoshi as he continued to rake his mouth over his. Daisuke's eyes fluttered shut, stomach churning unpleasantly. Out of no where an image of Dark came to his mind.

_((Dark…))_

He leaned into the kiss, a small moan escaping his lips. Suddenly, it wasn't the Commander kissing him but Dark. Daisuke moaned again, blood pounding in his ears. Dimly something told him to stop but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pressing his hips against him.

_((Dark…Dark…))_

Daisuke whimpered slightly as the other pulled away. Without thinking, he mumbled,

"Dark…"

Too late, he realized that it wasn't Dark holding him by the shoulders, not he who had kissed him but Satoshi. The Commander flinched visibly, an expression of hurt, rage and confusing twisting his face.

Daisuke covered his mouth and took a shaky step back. Dark feel over in Daisuke's mind in shock.

**W-what?? Why…why did you say my name after kissing SATOSHI???**

"…What…?" Satoshi whispered voice thick with what seemed suspiciously like jealousy and rage.

_((Now would be a very good time to run.))_

Daisuke set the world record of anyone running off that roof during lunch time.

---------------------------------

_Baka, baka, baka, baka…_Daisuke mumbled to himself after school as he walked home. Dark remained strangely quite, not even bothering to comment on how he wasn't one. (quite frankly he thought that he really was for doing what he did at lunchtime but he was so much more kinder than that…sort of)

_Why did Dark's name slip out of my mouth?? Oh god, Satoshi…he'll think that I…oh no this is such a huge mess now…_

**Gotta agree with you there.**

But this time there was no sarcasm in Dark's voice. Just…curiosity and perhaps a bit of bewilderment.

**But Dai-chan…what was that?**

Daisuke puffed up his mental self.

_What do you mean, neh?_

**The whole thing with whispering my name after Creepy Boy kissed you!! What was that??**

Daisuke idly looked around as he walked, not answering the question. Dark floated by him mentally, little black wings fluttering. A small frown crossed his chibified face.

**Dai-chan!**

They had reached the familiar doorstep of the Niwa residence. Daisuke took out the house key.

_What?_

He unlocked the door and was welcomed with the usual greeting of wiz and the five assorted ninja stars flung at his head. He easily ducked, rolled and did a summersault, all while still holding Wiz. A broad sword was thrust at him out of the blue and, with a yelp, he back flipped, nearly slamming into the opposite wall.

"_Mom…"_ Daisuke called out, exasperated. And he had so thought that since yesterday nothing was set that maybe just maybe she had reconsidered this whole thing…

Well apparently a grinning Emiko had told him otherwise. He groaned and, holding the happily kyuuing Wiz, hobbled away.

**You didn't answer my question.**

He carelessly tossed his backpack

**Dai-chan.**

Daisuke made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. This was not something he wanted to deal with right now. He peeled off the long red sweater that he had made a habit of throwing over his short sleeved uniform to reveal that still angry red butterfly on his arm. It throbbed a bit again as he threw the sweater on the back of his chair as well. Given, he had gotten some weird looks and snide comments about wearing a sweater in the middle of spring when it was warm out but…

_It's not important. Why so hung up on_ that?

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor and quickly snatched up another t-shirt.

**Uh, there's a very good reason for doing so-you kiss someone and say someone else's name. What does that usually tell a person?**

-------------------------------

"Dark…"

Satoshi growled, rubbing his temples. The way Daisuke had been so responsive had seemed like some wild dream, but he had pinched himself afterwards many times to assure himself that it wasn't. But then…

When the object of his desires spoke not his name, but that of the one person he hated above all else besides the abomination that lived inside of him…

**/Satoshi…/**

The bluenette shivered as he felt faint arms wrap around his shoulders and pulled him close.

_Krad, leave me alone…_

**/Oh Satoshi-kun, but you know I can't do that…you now I'll always love you…/**

_Krad, shut up…_

The arms tightened and white wings enveloped him

**/You will always be mine, Satoshi Hikari…Always./**

_Krad. Stop…_

Satoshi pushed Krad away. His other self backed way a bit, sitting on the couch next to him.

**/You will learn to love me one of these days…/**

_No, I won't,_ Satoshi shot back forcefully. He hated the blond with those hawk like yellow eyes.

Krad studied his other half for a long moment then looked away, a small cruel smile crossing his face.

**//Well, it won't be long now…my Satoshi-kun, you will only suffer in your unrequited love for a bit longer…//**

-------------------------

_Don't waste your energy on it-it's not worth over thinking it. What is it supposed to mean anyways that's so…well, damning?_

Dark shook his head. He knew Daisuke was incredibly naive but he couldn't be this dull!

**Dai-chan! If someone does that it means they imagined someone else-ususally the person's name they whisper-doing that instead of well, who is in reality doing it…**

Daisuke was thoroughly confused (1)

_Wha…?_

**_Dai-chan!! _Ai, basically it would mean you were imagining me kissing you instead of Satoshi and that you freaked when you realized that it wasn't me but him.**

_EH?? That's the most ridiculous thing-!_

_(( Uh-oh…))_

**And that disgusts you?**

Daisuke sat down on his bed, frowning in confusion.

_What does?_

**The thought of kissing me?**

Daisuke blushed a furious fire red.

_W-w-w-what does that have to do with anything??_

**Everything.**

Dasiuek shook his head.

_No it doesn't! How ridiculous can you get??? What kind of a question is that anyway?_

Dark's mental self didn't let up.

**An honest one. Just answer me-does the idea disgust you?**

_I…_

_((I can't answer that because either way, I'll burn myself…))_

**Dai-chan. You're quiet…**

Daisuke shakily got up from the bed and headed off towards the bathroom. It was the unthinkable…

**Dai-chan? Is something wrong? **His voice had a slight hint of nervousness. As Daisuke leaned over the sink and reached for the bathroom cabinet, Dark blinked in confusion. Unthinkable and yet…

He was thinking it. Why had it come to this?

Was this how Dark felt? Utterly helpless and caught in the corner with emotions he couldn't handle anymore? It wouldn't have been the first time…

It had been a year after all. A whole year, maybe a little bit more of suppressed feelings. Every time he pushed Dark away he only wanted to let him come closer. He wanted the thief to have given up yet at the same time stubbornly pursue him until the end. It wasn't right, he constantly told himself. Dark was a womanizer, a play boy and a perv to top it all off. There was nothing to even consider. Granted, his dreams didn't help matters and the constant bugging from his mom to Bond did little to make things better.

He knew that Bonding would only tie Dark's soul closely with his and would make it that much harder to make thoughts or feelings private. In that one moment of weakness he had finally let Dark Bond, and it was the beginning of the end. There was little else left to hide…

**Dai-chan! What…what are you doing??**

He had to end the Bond, end it all before he took a nose dive straight into the fires that waited him…

Just like Dark had done for four months before, he shakily grabbed an orange medicine bottle and let his ruby eyes travel over the label. Ibuprofen. Pain killer. Daisuke smiled faintly. Just what the doctor would have ordered. Kill the pain of the heart, the mind, the soul…

Trembling, he popped the top, trying to scan his memories quickly for what Dark had done those four months. It was part of his memories as well, since he had been fighting Dark's control over his body and had, at the most, had only half control at the time. Swallowing dryly, he dropped the lid into the sink and tipped the bottle, letting the white pills drop in his hand.

**Dai-chan…you…wouldn't…**

_Still want to die Dark? I'll gladly do it for you…_

**D-Dai-chan….**

He didn't wait for approval, With a sigh, he tipped the pills to his mouth and gulped. At that moment, a searing burning sensation pierced through his stomach and between his eyes. Reeling, Daisuke cried out and stumbled away from the sink, dropping the Ibuprofen bottle and pills everywhere. Was this supposed to happen?? Granted, Dark had been in control, so maybe he didn't feel how much pain he was getting but…

With a moan, he clutched his stomach and fell to the linoleum floor. The faint cries of dark resounded in his ears. A ripping sensation worse than the hand mirror occurrence thrilled through his body like an electric current. The last thing he felt or remembered was glowing amethyst eyes burning into his…

--------------------------------

Whew, yay…the 7th chapter! Wows…-gazes upwards-

So how does everyone like it so far? Once again, I sincerely apologize for that mistake on Satoshi's name and rest assured, I have had more sleep recently so there's no risk in me messing up his name any time soon.

Anywho, thank you to those that reviewed and pointed out that mistake! Don't forget to review for everyone else and yes, next chapter the full lyrics for those two songs will be in the story, promise.

(1)Uh, yeah, if even I got confused re-reading it, then that's not good and I'm the author!!


	8. Souls Divided

**Disclaimer**: Geez peoples! I repeat myself too much. I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

----------------------------------

**Previously**: Things just get more uncomfortable between him and Satoshi, and when Satoshi steals another kiss, Daisuke's mind suddenly thinks of Dark and he whispers his name when Satoshi pulls away. Needless to say, Satoshi wasn't that happy about it. But just when Dark begins asking the questions that could make or break a possible relationship, Daisuke's mind goes into shut down mode and, before he even thinks, he overdoses…

----------------------------

Angels and Pills

Chapter 8: Souls Divided

"Dai-chan…"

A hand shook the red head's shoulder incessantly.

"Dai-chan"

A more earnest shaking. Squeezing his shoulder briefly, the now flesh hand moved away. To the owner of the voice's immense relief, the smaller teen's chest began to rise and fall. But the motion was ever so slow, so weak…

It tore him apart.

"Please…Dai-chan…"

A now solidly flesh hand gently reached out to stroke the younger teen's pale face then trailed down to his chest. The breathing…was so very weak and the pulse was almost gone…

The hand gently rested against that small chest and began to glow a light purple.

"I will not let you die…"

The hand glowed an even fiercer purple, turning a brilliant shade of violet.

"Dai-chan…come back to me…"

And then he pulled away as the breath, the color in Daisuke's cheeks began to rise. The older teen scooted away and gazed at the Tamer, transfixed. Small muscle movements became more evident. The black haired teen rose calmly to his feet, swallowing anxiously as Daisuke's breath became more rhythmic, more noticeable. Finally…finally…

"Nnnn…"

The moan was weak and rattled but it was there.

"Daisuke…"

"Nrgh…"

The smaller boy's ruby orbs fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was that there was an odd hollow feeling in his mind and soul that didn't seem quite right. The second was that he had died but had been brought back. The third was the now tall, very handsome stranger that stood only a foot away from his weak body.

He wracked his mind, trying to remember, to understand…

…_Dark…?_

There was strangely no answer. With a small groan of pain, he shifted his head to the side and gazed upwards. Instantly, his eyes widened and what breath was left in him was driven away. He really must have died or just dreaming…

For the person in front of him was a very real and very solid looking Dark Mousey.

"Wh…what…? D-D-Dark…?"

This couldn't be right…the man knelt down again, amethyst eyes wrought with concern.

"Dai-chan…you remember?" Dark's breath grazed his arm and he blinked.

"Why…why wouldn't I?" With every passing minute his voice was becoming stronger, the blood rushing back into his veins. The thief's expression was unreadable.

"You took…a lot of painkillers…and some forgetfulness pills were in that bottle…I thought that maybe…but you had gotten lucky and you missed them…"

This still wasn't adding up. Where was he? How did he end up like this? Why had he died but then somehow got yanked back? And why…why was Dark, the Phantom Thief, who had no body of his own, was now hovering over him and running very real fingers through his red hair?

That last glaring question alone made him instantly blush.

"But…I'm..I'm fine now." Daisuke struggled into a sitting position, while Dark tried to meekly protest. "But…Dark, did I just die?" He looked down at himself, feeling suddenly very removed from himself. The black haired teen looked away from the Tamer.

"Well….yes and no…"

Daisuke flinched.

"So this is all just a dream!! You didn't just…oh, what am I saying! Wait, I'M DEAD???"

"Huh???"

Dark raised one eyebrow as Daisuke began to freak out.

"Wh-what?? No, you're not dead and this is no dream! Oh god, Daisuke…if you were dead I wouldn't even be here anymore and…I wouldn't be able to go on living if I were even to survive…"

And before Daisuke could react, Dark hand pulled the red head's smaller body into a warm and gentle embrace. The first thing that lanced through the red head's mind was that Dark was actually holding him like he cared. This was better than any fantasy, and daydream he had ever had of a moment like this. Daisuke eeped, feeling the strong physical contact and heartbeat of the curse that was once in his head and melted against it. Now, after so long…

What was he thinking?

"W-wait, how…???" Daisuke mumbled, pulling away. Then it really hit him. Dark was really alive. Here and now, in this world, Dark Mousey was flesh and blood.

"I don't know." The words were a rasped whisper that betrayed fear. "First, you had overdosed and then, in that instant…I don't know. Maybe it was a natural defense mechanism but I was instantly torn and ejected from your body…"

"Then why wouldn't _that_ have happened in those fourth months when I really needed that?"

Dark recoiled. There were back to square one. Daisuke had just shoved his other self away and this time, it was that much harder to connect with him. The bitterness in his Tamer's voice told him that the walls around his mind, heart and body would only be that much more hardened. Daisuke shook his head, the familiar contempt on his face.

"Wow, that's so convenient, isn't it? When _you_ want to die, I feel the pain but I can't ride myself of you but when the reverse happened, you get a free ride out. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

Dark looked away, a piercing pain jabbed in his heart. That sarcasm hurt.

"Daisuke…"

"I don't need your pity. You never cared."

Ruby eyes blazing, he got up off the bathroom floor. The purple eyed teen blinked, tensing as his Tamer wobbled off and slammed the door.

**Dai…suke…You couldn't be farther from the truth…god, why do you have to be so close yet so far from me…?**

-------------------------------

"This can't…this isn't happening…I must be dreaming again…"

Daisuke collapsed on his bed, face first into his pillow. He sighed, breathing in the familiarity of his own cinnamon scented shampoo and sweet vanilla. Once again, his mind was thrown in a confused whirl of emotion. He had wanted for so long to be able to meet Dark face to face outside of his body…To run his fingers through those long shimmering bangs…to send shivers of pleasure rippling up that tall, slightly muscular frame…

Sometimes, he would even have to strictly seal his thoughts from Dark's view when they strayed past the PG13 content and got into rated R. It wasn't like Daisuke at all to be perverted but then again he did some things and thought of things that were only for Dark. He would always remember with no trace of shame of those countless nights when the thoughts would become too much and sought release in the only way he could. It was a strictly forbidden act, but the frustration always got to an unbearable level. If Dark were ever to find out that he was touching himself to thoughts of the hot thief well…

He didn't want to think about it. It would only be more painful in the end.

"…Nnmph…Daaark…" Daisuke sighed quietly into the pillow. He didn't know what to think now…

Or maybe he just didn't want to think at all. Granted it would be sorely painfully if this all was just some fantasy of his, that Dark actually had a body…but then a harsh bitter truth would be indefinitely better than the hell he was being put through now…

Dark wouldn't have cared.

Daisuke shivered wrapping his arms around his pillow. Face it, he told himself bitterly. Dark would never fall in love with a guy, much less someone like you who's been pushing him away like this. But he needed this. He needed to feel as if Daisuke hated him, so it would lessen the pain if he did give up on even trying to be "friends" with him. But even in Daisuke's own mind it sounded hollow, flimsy. He knew it would hurt him like nothing else could if he saw Dark go off with someone else-hell, it pissed him off when he flirted with anyone else!

And their Bond! Did it mean so little to him, to them now? There was no "them" in anything. It had never existed. Daisuke buried his face deeper into the pillow for an agonizing moment, then rolled onto his back.

There was nothing more he wanted at that moment but to just ceases to exist.

But somewhere in that cruel mandala of the universe, it was saying no.

Sleep. That's what he needed. He needed a more blissful escape from the hell the world called reality. Daisuke's eyes flickered shut and his breathing soon slipped into something more rhythmic and gentle.

"Dai-chan…?"

The bedroom door swung open on silent hinges. A tall, dark haired male delicately padded into the room and closed the door behind him.

**Daisuke…you may think your thoughts are safe from mine, but in fact, it was just the same as before…**Dark slowly walked over to the sleeping teen, wisps of dreams snaking by his face. **But I can feel you…you're just as close to me as you were ever before…and even now…now I can be closer in ways you had only dreamed of…**

**((It's only that right now the shock has settled in and you just can't take the sight of me…))**

A small, sad smile crossed his face as his fingers reached out to stroke Daisuke's cheek. He moaned slightly in his sleep making the questing fingers freeze. Dark's breathing only returned to normal when Daisuke relaxed and slipped back into a dreamless slumber.

"This is how much I care, Dai-chan…"

Breath hitching in his throat, Dark bent over and with a small sigh, pressed his lips against Daisuke's own. It was only a small kiss, but it was one that sent even his own heart racing. The thief felt a small shiver run up his spine. Never had he thought Daisuke's lips to be so soft… Dark quickly pulled back, eyes flooding with puzzled hurt. Why even bother teasing him and his dreams with actions that would only disgust his Tamer? Yet…why did it still feel so wrong but so good? He let long pale fingers teasingly run down Daisuke's smooth cheek enlisting another small noise.

"Gomenasai…Dai-chan…"

And with that, he walked into the bathroom, letting his Tamer drown in fitful nightmares…

-------------------------

"_You lied to me."_

_Can you save me?_

"_Dark, no, please…I'm sorry!!"_

_Can you save me?_

_Those haunting amethyst eyes burned remorsefully into his. Blood poured from countless wounds._

"_This…is what you did to me. What you've done. You can't go back. It can't be changed."_

_Blood soaked bandages pooled around him, the whiteness of them barely visible. Daisuke staggered backwards, shuddering violently._

"_No! No, Dark it can! It can! I promise! I promise you that I…I can be better this time around! I will be better!"_

_Can you save me…?_

_A weak, mocking smile twitched at his bruised face._

"_Oh really? You said you didn't care…that I didn't. So I didn't. I stopped caring…"_

_I stopped trying to reach you…_

_I…_

_Gave…_

_Up…_

"_Don't! Don't…stop caring. Just…do it for me, Dark, if nothing else…just…forgive me…"_

_The thief turned away._

"_Dark! Dark!! DARK!!!"_

--------------------------

"Dark!!!"

The scream tore out of Daisuke's throat as he sat up in a sleep-induced daze. He looked around wildly, heart thundering.

"Dark!!"

_You can't…don't leave me!!!_

"I would never leave you Daisuke."

The deep voice cut through the silence. The red head balled the sheets in his fists, desperate for something, anything to cling to. He had to keep his sanity, some vestige of normality…

As if. His whole life had thrown normality out the window years ago.

Daisuke slowly let his gaze travel to the owner of the voice and he could have sworn his heart had stopped beating right then.

His imagination and what he had seen in the mirror did no true justice to the male that stood before him. Jet black streaks of wild bangs and strands of hair accented a rather angular, defined face. As if carved from creamy marble, a slender nose and thin lips contrasted with the blazing amethyst eyes that were his and his alone. Lean muscle rippled gently under a simple shoulder cut black t-shirt and moderately tight leather jeans.

It was the most enticing, maddening arousing sight Daisuke had ever had.

"D-Dark…"

So this was real. His numb mind was starting to go into over drive. Dark and he were finally separate beings.

"Yes, Daisuke. I'm real. This is real. We are separate." Dark gently answered each and every unspoken thought. Shivering, Daisuke rubbed his arms free of goosebumps, and only let a small wince cross his face as he ran his hands over the butterfly drawn in blood.

"You called."

The red head merely nodded.

"What…what are we going to do about you, Dark? About me? Mom? Oh great…" Daisuke groaned, burying his face in his hand. "What will mom say??"

"I'm sure she'll have no problem feeding an extra mouth around here, Daisuke." For once a smile twitched at his mouth. "Really, Daisuke with all that food she forces you to eat I sometimes wonder if she wished she had more people to feed…"

"Too true…"

Odd, that Daisuke could be feeling as if he wanted this to end one minute, then wishing with all his heart that this was real…that this could last. He felt a small smile match Dark's own and he felt Dark's relief was over him. So it seemed that there was some remnant of forgiveness that Daisuke could give to others…

The tendency died hard. Maybe he could forgive just one more time…

A small growl issued from Daisuke's midsection.

"Oh..?"

"Daisuke blushed and looked down at his stomach sheepishly.

"Hungry, are we?" Dark inquired gently. The red head looked up to see the smile he could hear in his voice. Daisuke coughed a bit.

"Ehehe…yeah, I guess I am but it should be-"

"Dinnertime, Daisuke!!"

Both teen's simultaneously turned to look at the bedroom door. Dark drooled slightly.

"Your mother's cooking is always sooooo good…"

Daisuke frowned.

"Hey, how would you know? You've never had it before!"

"Oh I feel so unloved! The tragedy of it all! Of course I can taste what you eat, you baka!" Dark winked. "I do share a body with you after all…"

"Eh??" Daisuke blinked. Why did those words have such a weird affect on him? "W-well, not anymore…!"

Dark quieted.

"Too true, too true…"

The awkward silence was broke by another call of "Daisuke hurry up! The food's going to get cold!" Sighing Daisuke got up off the bed. Forget emotion analyzing. That could wait-after he had some food in his stomach. Food first. Deep thinking later.

"After you."

Dark deftly opened the door and smirked a bit. Daisuke rolled his eyes. He was not a helpless chick…

"Whatever…"

And with a snicker, Dark followed his Tamer out of the bedroom, amethyst eyes gazing warmly at the back of Daisuke's spiked red hair.

**((One day, Dai-chan, you will understand my feelings for you…and when that day comes, I will treasure that moment forever…))**

-----------------------

Awwww, c'mon, Dark, Daisuke! Can't you be any more blind than this?? –laughs-

**Daisuke:** Eh?? Wha...? what's wrong with you? Hey wait a minute, am I missing something here?

**Dark:** Hmmm? ((Has my red headed fluff finally returned my complete and utter devoton?))

**Lacry:** -stare- wow...you two are more hopeless than Risa Harada, and that's saying alot!

**Daisuke & Dark:** **_What???_**

--Begin chase scene in chibi forms--

**Lacry**: waaaaaaaa!!! You can't kill the author!!! Noooooooo!!!!

Finally the 8th chapter has arrived! Gomenasai for the wait! Hope you like it. –gasp- they have separate bodies now!! O.0 But you'll soon find out how that happened and why. –winks- Promise. Aww and Dark's ever the gentleman...not! XD

So yesh, once again, I can't enough to all my reviewers for their time and effort!! –blushes- So keep it up and get to the reviewness!


	9. Pinprick

**Disclaimer**: Geez peoples! I repeat myself too much. I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

----------------------------------

**Previously**: Dark and Daisuke have somehow gotten their own bodies. Daisuke doesn't know how to react to this but only in the way he's used to doing-he pushes Dark away again. Dark has a physical body now, but does this mean it's going to be easier for Dark to reach his Tamer's heart or will he only push him away even more?

----------------------------

Angels and Pills

Chapter 9: Pinprick

"Daiiiisuuuuke!!! I made your favorite! It's-"

But Daisuke froze in mid sentence as she saw not one teen but two descending the stairs. She blinked furiously. Was she loosing her mind?? Or had the Phantom Thief become more than a mere phantom in her son's mind?

"Oh, hi Mom. You did? Ooooo that smells really good…" Daisuke replied in a deceptively calm voice. Emiko promptly passed out from shock.

Dark looked over to Daisuke and raised an eyebrow.

"She took it rather well, if I do say so myself…"

-------------------

"So…then…wait…oohhhhh…never mind, I'm not going to even bother trying to make sense of all this…" Emiko grumbled an hour and slightly soaked later. Daisuke had managed to revive her the only way he thought he could-dumping ice cold water on his mother's face. Needless to say, she was not the happiest person in the world. But Daisuke had thought it to be a good way too, seeing it from countless movies and TV shows he liked. Dark had found it to be quite amusing but had to resign himself to stay on the couch so as not to shock her into unconsciousness again.

But the food hadn't gone to waste. Granted, it was startling more quiet without Emiko twittering about but other than that Daisuke actually enjoyed eating at the same table as Dark. He could stare for hours at the teen as he ate…

Now her son and the phantom thief were sitting across from her and she had to constantly pinch her arm to check if she was dreaming or not.

"But…how…?" She stammered weakly. Nothing added up. "Last time I checked, your Maiden, your first love, hasn't returned your feelings…"

_((Oh, if she only knew that my love is not so much of a "maiden" anymore…))_

"I don't really understand it myself." The Niwa confessed. Dark glanced to his Tamer then looked back to Emiko. As far as all three knew, nothing like this had ever happened. The thief ran thin fingers through his hair. Kosuke and Daisuke's grandfather had gone somewhere and they wouldn't be back for an hour.

"We'll have to consult the books as always. Maybe their might be something in there…?" Dark sighed, head throbbing slightly. He gently rubbed his temples with two fingers. "Hmmm…I wonder if you dad knows anything, Emiko…no…wait, take that back, he doesn't…"

Daisuke's mother still hadn't recovered fully from the shock of seeing Dark and Daisuke as separate entities. Both boys were wrapped in their own thoughts.

_((Funny, how I remember thinking that I was in love with Risa then thinking that no, I really liked Riku instead…no, really Riku's nice and all, but she's not for me. Risa…well, Risa is in love with Dark…but then again she has more than a chance of ever being with Dark than me and that's saying a lot considering that the two would never meet. Honestly, she worships Dark-I bet she even has personally customized shirts or something with Dark scrawled on it. I have been practically a part of him, have seen half the thoughts that run through his head and yet…))_

**((…I can't help how I feel. It's odd, but is it so wrong? I mean, sheesh, there are yaoi fan clubs worldwide, what's one hot thief going to really do to hurt a fan base as large as mine? There's such a stigma about guys liking guys, but love is love….wait…do I love him?...Riku was fine and all but Daisuke butted me aside and got to her first. Funny how I felt so jealous and tried to convince myself that it was because she choose him over me but rather, it had been the fact that he went with her that made me so mad. What had she had that I didn't? Risa…oh god, the girl scares me. She is so obsessed with me. No…just…no. I can't believe my Daisuke would like her and since when had he been mine and called him "my" Daisuke?...Dai-chan…))**

_((…Dark…))_

Something warm and fleeting brushed against his hand, sending a quick jolt through his body. Startled slightly, he looked down and froze. Dark's fingers had ghosted over Daisuke's hand and when he trailed his gaze to Dark's own, it was what seemed to be concern that he was expressing. Unconsciously their thoughts had followed much of the same lines.

**You alright, Daisuke?**

Daisuke jumped.

_Eh?? We can…you can still…do this?_

**Yeah…**he pulled his fingers away and smiled sadly before the fingertips barely contacted his own heated skin**. But only if we're physically in contact with each other…**

_((Only…in…physical…ohhh, man, bad thoughts, bad thoughts….))_

_I-I s-see…_ Daisuke stammered mentally, while his real self looked away quickly a light pink tinge on his face. Luckily, Emiko had only taken this as a sign that Dark may have said something perverse to Daisuke in his mind and merely chuckled. The noise brought the two teens back to reality.

"Er, well…I don't really know what to do here…but…well, I'll leave you two to sort things out, maybe you can figure out this better than anyone…" She got up, brushing stray hair out of her face before turning he back on them. "I'll be in the family library room if you need me. Time I did some research myself…"

And was gone to leave the two adolescents in a whirl of their own confusing feelings…

-----------------------------

"I still don't understand it…"

Dark sighed for the millionth time. Daisuke had repeated the phrase at least a thousand times in the last hour.

"Nether do I, Daisuke…" He replied despondently. He had went over this countless times and it seemed to give the red head some strange comfort to keep going back over what was pointless to do so.

Thief and normal teen were sitting on Daisuke's bed, Wiz comfortable curled up on Daisuke's pillow. After the excited ten minutes of Wiz cooing at his master's new appearance in a real body, the rabbit had plopped on the pillow and fell asleep. Frankly, it had nothing to do with Wiz really, but he was not in the mood. So he was eternally grateful that the creature had finally had enough.

"Is Mom even done yet…?" Well, that had been new. Dark looked up.

"With research? No, I don't think so…they won't get much done really until your father and grandfather get back…"

"Which should be now…" Daisuke mumbled, drawing his legs up on the bed and close to his body. He seemed to shrink as he hugged his knees. "I wonder though if they can figure this out…"

"We'll see, Daisuke…."

Daisuke noted the tired tone in the thief's voice and a small frown creased his brow.

"Oh…sorry am I annoying you…? No, wait, don't say a word, I know I am. Sorry…" Plucking a slumbering Wiz off his pillow and setting him on the floor, he swung his legs over completely on the bed and laid down. Dark scooted over automatically as Daisuke stretched out on the bed and burrowed under his covers. The only thing visible was his head poking out. "Well…er, I guess…good night Dark…"

Dark nodded, then a small amused smile crossed his face. Daisuke's eyes were fluttering shut but at this action, then snapped open.

"Hmn?? What's so funny?"

"Good night to me, eh? One question, Daisuke-where am I going to sleep?"

Daisuke groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Oooohhh, man, I forgot!! Have your own body, that means more space used…"

Dark drew back in mock hurt.

"Oh Daisuke are you saying I'm fat?"

Sometimes he wished he could have real rubber duckies he could launch at the older teen. That would be something…he had to suppress a laugh.

"Of course not…." Daisuke sat up, the ruby red blanket covering him from the waist down. He wrapped his fingers around it and hitched it up a bit. "It's just…well, I don't have a spare futon, air mattress or anything like that…"

**((Shame…then I just might have to sleep with you…in the same bed…))**

"But…oh, I do have sleeping bags!!" He finished excitedly, ruby orbs gleaming. Dark's face feel slightly. And here he had been hoping that maybe, maybe he could curl up to Daisuke's small, lithe…what was he thinking?

**((Pervert, neh…?))**

"Oi, Dark…what's with the face? Don't want to sleep on the floor?"

_((Oh please let him say no.))_

"Well…" Dark paused as if he were in deep thought. "Not…exactly…but then again where would I sleep then if not on the floor?"

Daisuke felt a slow blush creep to his face.

"Um…well, if you don't think it weird then how about we…just sleep together in the same bed?"

Dark blinked and Daisuke eeped slightly and covered his mouth with one hand.

**((Did Daisuke just say…what I thought he just said?))**

_((Oohhhhhh, nooooooo, now Dark will think I'm some weird pervert…or worse he'll find out how I feel about him…I'm pathetic…))_

"N-Never mind D-dark!!" Daisuke squeaked and struggled to get up. "I- I'll go and get the sleeping bags-"

But he was stopped by a strong arm that was clamped around his waist and amused amethyst eyes. Dark smiled in amusement. There was no way he would pass up this chance for the world…

"Sure."

Daisuke's eyes popped out from his sockets.

"W-what??"

Dark gently but firmly pushed his Tamer back onto the bed and, crawling to him, pulled the blanket up.

"I said…" Dark mumbled, still smiling as he wrapped the blanket around him and the red head. "Okay. I'll sleep here with you."

Daisuke thought he had just died from happiness and went to paradise.

"Goodnight, Dai-chan…"

That pet name…did Dark really have to call him that? Daisuke sighed. And yet, it felt nice, that Dark had given him a nickname that bordered on being deeply intimate…

"Goodnight, Dark…"

Soon the red head had dropped off to sleep. But his other half was anything but asleep. Amethyst eyes softened, glittering with affection and something much more fiery and turbulent…

**((How I've waited for this to happen…))** Dark delicately reached one hand to twirl around a sliver of spiky red hair. **((So soft…everything about you Dai-chan is gentle, innocent. But only when you want to be. I've seen you enraged, cold, uncaring and it's scared me. But that was never you…))**

The finger went to trail down the younger's face.** ((You seduce me without even trying…hmmm?))**

Dark paused as a small noise pushed from Daisuke's throat. Dark yanked his finger away, as if it had been on fire.

"D-Dark…" Daisuke mumbled and Dark froze, stomach plummeting. But through the Bond, he could sense that Daisuke wasn't awake-he was dreaming.

**((But dreaming…of me…?))**

"Dark, Dark, Dark…"the word was becoming a strange whimper and an odd expression crossed Dark's face. "No…not again….d-d-don't leave me…!"

**((A nightmare…))** Dark swallowed as a contorted expression crossed the teen's face. Daisuke snuggled closer to him, still wrapped up in the dream. Something suspiciously like tears was falling from closed eyes. **((No, Dai-chan, I would never, never leave…))**

**I would never leave you Dai-chan** He pressed the words firmly onto Daisuke's soul, not enough to wake him up but enough to pierce through the nightmare and ease him into better dreams.

"Nmph? Nm…." Daisuke seemed to calm down slightly. Dark sighed and smiled. This seemed to have not been the first time Daisuke had nightmares but why would the boy get so emotional and fearful of him leaving…? Dark frowned. It made no sense. Daisuke, as far as he knew wanted him gone, fine, sayonara bye bye. If that was true, then why…?

"Dark…"

The tone was oddly different than last time. Dark's gaze feel onto Daisuke's face and was relieved that it was showing no trace of pain or hurt…

"Dark…"

Dark nearly jumped as Daisuke clung to him, burying his face into his chest.

**((Another nightmare?))**

A small mewl was muffled into Dark's t-shirt. It didn't seem as if he was going through another painful dream sequence…

"Nnn…Daark…"

Dark flushed a deep red. That last cry…that was defiantly not a moan of pain. It was one more of want than anything…

**((Dai-chan what in the world are you dreaming?!))**

A small groan escaped the sleeping boy's throat and he clung even more to Dark, his hips pressed firmly against Dark's. Dark stifled a gasp-the red head was already quite excited with whatever he was dreaming about. The thief growled faintly in his throat-his own want was responding. Daisuke began mumbling small breathless words that sounded suspiciously like "more" and "lower" and "don't stop" and he bucked his hips gently, sending a spasm of pleasure down Dark's spine.

"Dai-chan…" He rasped quietly, the name squeezing past his throat. He couldn't help it. This was defiantly not what he had envisioned happening…

On their own accord, Dark's hands began to run down Daisuke's body. His pulse quickened as he heard another quietly pleased moan escape Daisuke's lips but Dark was frustratingly amused that Daisuke was still fast asleep. Dark paused, his hands already resting on Daisuke's thin waist. Daisuke squirmed a bit and one word that past his lips made Dark smile.

"Tease…"

Apparently he thought this was all just a dream. He was still certainly lost in the one he was having right now and it didn't take Dark three guesses to know who it was about. But again, he was unsure. Daisuke had to have become very, very frustrated with the pain gathering in his lower regions…

**((This may be the first, last and only time I can do this…))** Dark's thumbs gently slid under both pants and boxers and he slowly pulled them down. He swallowed and his eyes widened a bit as his Tamer's lower regions were exposed in all their glory. Dark couldn't help thinking that Daisuke had a rather admirable size for his age… Daisuke sighed a bit, and Dark was sure to check again through the Bond if he was asleep. Confirmed that he was he let his fingertips tease his smooth thin inner thighs. A small growl told him that Daisuke was getting impatient. Smiling, he let one hand slowly grab his prize and was rewarded with a loud gasping groan.

Dark breathed as he slowly pumped his hand up and down. The pace was agonizing and slow, but the last thing he need was Daisuke waking up in the middle of this. He was going to burn in hell for this, if there was a hell out there.

**((Oh, but I forget, I'm already there. This in and of itself, is part of my hell…))**

His own throbbing erection was pushing against his pants. He ignored it, telling himself he'd deal with it later on. Right now, he was intent only on helping Daisuke.

**((Funny, I had almost forgotten what it was like to have intense desire coursing though your body…haha, maybe it was because _I never did have my own_ for such a long time…))**

Daisuke mewled a decibel louder and Dark could feel Daisuke's body beginning to shiver. The red head's fists began to reflexively clench into the sheets next to him. Dark swallowed and ran his thumb over the head, gently kneading the slit. Unable to restrain himself, Dark picked up the pace, earning more small moans and slight thrusts of his Tamer's hips.

**((Oh god, Dai-chan, you're so…hot. Wonderful. Beautiful. Sexy. Perfect…))**

Daisuke didn't last very long. With a cry he gripped the sheets as he came, the hot load barely missing Dark. He rolled away quickly, letting go of Daisuke's now slightly limp erection and moved up to kiss Daisuke gently but not before hiking Daisuke's pants and boxers up his waist.

It was exactly at this moment that Daisuke woke up.

Dark pulled back, face flushed slightly.

**((Uh-oh…Dai-chan please, please please, think that it was only a dream…))**

"D-Dark?!"

**((I'm taking that as he didn't…))**

"Dai-chan?"

There was a terrible strained silence. Daisuke felt his heart racing and he was aware dimly that he had released hard and fast. Weather Dark knew that or not and over what, Daisuke prayed that, somehow the thief didn't know.

"I…" Daisuke couldn't find any words to say. "I…what did I dream Dark? Did you…hear anything?"

Dark assessed the red head for a minute. Sweet, sweet misery…but a lie would be better than the truth the teen couldn't handle.

"No…I just woke up when I hear a small moan from you and that's when you woke up I suppose…why?"

"N-nothing…"

But Daisuke slept with his back to Dark curled up in a small shivering ball (he refused to share the blanket for some reason…) Dark couldn't go to sleep from twisting gut wrenching guilt.

**((It was only a dream to him…right?))**

--------------------------------

"Nmph…darn you Wiz…Wiz…Wiz,.get off…"

A black haired teen blinked wearily as he pushed the fluff off his head.

"Chuuu!!" The rabbit keened in annoyance at being pushed off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Deep glistening amethyst orbs squinted against the sunlight.

"What time is it…?" He grumbled then looked to the digital clock.

"8:05…Daisuke!" He threw the covers off him and stumbled off the bed instantly a paper fluttered in front of him. Dark nimbly snatched it and pulled it to eyes level. It was a note.

_Dark-_

_Knowing you, you'll freak probably as to where I went, but just to let you know, I'm off at school._

_Mom says that as soon as you wake up, you can help yourself to breakfast._

_I swear that woman may love you more than me, but whatever…_

_Oh and she also says that they've found out something very interesting and very urgent but that we'll have _

_to hear it when I get back from school today._

_So well, I guess that's all I have for now. Later-_

_Daisuke_

_P.S. What's with you and calling me Dai-chan? Fetish of yours?_

Dark laughed at the last line and tucked the note in his pocket. Wiz blinked up at Dark with puzzled eyes. He just shook his head at the rabbit.

"Apparently, my nickname calling is a 'fetish' of mine..."

"Kyuu?"

The thief chuckled again, suddenly feeling a bit warmer inside.

"Don't ask…"

---------------------------

"H-hikari-kun, d-don't…"

"Satoshi, Daisuke. Just call me Satoshi…no more of this Hikari-kun, you hear me…?"

The harsh whisper was accompanied by a reproachful glare. Daisuke winced slightly. Why did life always find him getting pinned up against walls or chair link fences? He felt slightly exposed and lonely without Dark in his mind…

"Thinking of the Phantom Thief again? Or maybe he just said something to you?" Satoshi commented dully. Daisuke flinched.

"No!! He's not even-!' But Daisuke stopped, catching himself. If Satoshi were to know that Dark was no longer a part of him…would he find that the perfect opportunity to arrest him and get at the red head or would he only back away and give up?

"Not what?"

"He's uh-not awake right now."

_Yeah right…like I'd know that…I can't even feel him from this far away…was our Bond as strong as it should have been?_

"I see."

Satoshi leaned forward and before Daisuke could protest, soft, searing lips were pressed against his. Daisuke protested against the kiss as his friend held him firmly against the wall.

_No!! Satoshi, s-stop!!_ Daisuke screamed in his mind. Satoshi moaned quietly, pressing his body flush against Daisuke's._ I…I can't do this…!!_

--------------------------

"Well, this is different…wandering by daylight…"

Dark leapt cat like from roof to roof then jumped down. He pulled the black cap he had secured over his head a bit lower to shield his eyes. One problem with being so notorious a thief-everyone knew you.

Of course, Emiko had warned him not to go anywhere while Daisuke was at school. But suddenly…he just felt a burning need to see him. It sent pinpricks of want up his body. His mind drifted to what had happened last night. He groaned, trying to knock the image out of his mind. Daisuke, though he had been asleep had seemed to enjoy it…and he had been dreaming about him. Did that mean that maybe…maybe he felt the same way? No of course not, he told himself sternly. Maybe he had dreamed that part too….But it wasn't just want now that he found himself running to Daisuke's school but the slightly faded screams in Daisuke's mind that happened to include "Satoshi" in the mix…

**((What are you doing to my Dai-chan you bastard…??))**

He quickly darted into the school yard and darted up a tree before anyone could see him. He climbed to the top and poked his head out the top was level with the school roof and the chain link fence than surrounded the edge of it to keep people from falling off. There, pressed up against the wall not too far away was Daisuke with Satoshi passionately making out with him.

------------------------------

"Stop!!"

Daisuke shoved Satoshi away roughly, tears stinging his eyes. Satoshi tensed.

"Why?" The question held hurt, anger and a sting of jealously. Satoshi tried to pull the boy into a warmer embrace but Daisuke rejected him.

"I…I just can't!!"

"Daisuke…" Satoshi paused then he began again a bit desperate now. "Please, just give me a chance…just one. I promise I can make you fall for me…"

Daisuke hesitated, now unsure. Satoshi was a close friend of his but…

No. He just couldn't think of him as anything more.

The bell rang. Grateful, Daisuke heaved his backpack up off the ground and broke away from Satoshi before he could say anything. A rustling in the tree nearby made Satoshi whirl around. He could have sworn he had seen a glimpse of jet black hair and eyes a deep and striking amethyst…

--------------------------

"Mom, I'm home-!"

Instantly, ten arrows sped directly for his heart. With a cry, he dropped his backpack and quickly back flipped only to set off another trap which seemed to be one of Emiko's personal favorites-the robotic fighting dinosaur toys. Daisuke groaned as a T-rex his height transformed from a deceptively cute looking toy. Its entire body shinned a metallic scaly silver and red eyes trained on its new target. It gave a grating roar and charged, jaws open…

Daisuke crouched a bit then lashed out his foot, aiming for a glowing red circle on the middle of its chest.

It froze, got a confused expression on its face then popped back as a small cute looking T-rex toy in a cloud of smoke. Daisuke slumped against the wall and sighed.

"Mom, have I ever told you you're crazy?"

Emiko emerged form the kitchen beaming as Dark came in after her. Kosuke and Daichii soon followed.

"Well, I'm glad the welcome committees all here…" Daisuke snipped, grabbing his backpack. He trumped after the four into the living room and he sat down on the couch in a huff while Dark took a seat beside his Tamer. Emiko sat across from her son while Kosuke and Daichii remained standing. Kosuke was sipping his customary cup of coffee while Daichii was sipping green tea.

"I still say tea beats coffee…" Daisuke's grandfather whispered, waving the steaming cup under Kosuke's nose. Kosuke made a face at the smell floated into his nose.

"Uh-uh, don't think so…coffee gives you so much more energy that tea…"

"Well, coffee stains your teeth!"

"Well, tea come from leaves and who knows what went on those leaves…!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough Dad, Kosuke…" Emiko broke in nervously. The eternal battle between coffee and tea could wait.(1) They had more pressing things to handle. "Now…"

She turned to Daisuke and Dark who both stiffened a bit

"We have…good news and bad news…" She glanced to her father for support. The older man nodded in encouragement, sipping his tea. "So…your choice, what do you want to hear first?"

"Good."

"Bad."

Daisuke and Dark looked at each other. Dark smiled slightly

"Trust you Daisuke to be the optimist and want to hear the good news first…okay then…"

"Good news?" They both nodded. "You, Dark, can rejoin Daisuke's body again. Basically, you can return to Daisuke. This isn't permanent."

Both Tamer and curse sighed in relief. But deep down both of them weren't as relieved about the news as they thought they were.

"And the bad…?"

Emiko sighed.

"A lot."

Daisuke winced.

"There are…conditions that must be met…" She fiddled nervously with the hem of her knee-length skirt.

"And…the conditions are very specific almost…ritual like. In a pagan way."

"Pagan…? With blood sacrifices…and…?" Daisuke was not liking the sound of this at all. In fact, it was making him a bit queasy…

"…Yes…there will be blood involved…but not from animals, no!..." Now she seemed even more nervous. "It's more…er centered around who's being reunited that's the problem…."

Dark frowned.

"Clarify?"

Emiko looked over helplessly over at Daichii. Daisuke's grandfather put hi cup down.

"During two specific times during the year, the moon takes on a red sheen. After a year passes from the time you separate from his body there is no way to unite again. You have only two chances during this year to re-unite. Since you break was unnatural in nature, it has caused a terrible imbalance in Dark's body. As a result…" Daichii paused. "In a year's time…if he does not re-bond with you in this fashion or another…he will die."

----------------------------

Krad smirked as he gazed down at the sleeping form of Satoshi Hikari. The poor boy had cried himself to sleep, wanting nothing more than to have Daisuke to call his own.

**/You poor, poor fool…how foolishly you love someone who loves no one but the curse that lives inside…or had lived inside. You may not have known my beloved…/** He gently brushed the hair from Satoshi's face. /**but this is all going according to plan. Daisuke would never profess his love for Dark and vice versa…it will ultimately be Dark's downfall. But just for you, I'm helping…but in the end, you will still come crawling back to me…/**

A sinister laugh echoed through the recesses of Satoshi's troubled dreams…

-----------------------------

Waaaaaaa!!! Run away!! Krad is getting so evil…not that that's anything new…

He didn't enter the story much in the beginning but you'll being seeing him more often.

Awww, Dark! You naughty boy!! Taking advantage of him while he's asleep!

So yesh, thank you as always to all my wonderful reviewers and be sure to get reviewing on this chap! Tell me what you think!

(1) and yet the battle seems to have raged on again…will one or the other ever win?


	10. Misunderstood Implications

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

----------------------------------

**Previously**: They go downstairs only to find that Daisuke's mother finds the two separate entities. She passes out from shock but that's the least of their troubles. Daisuke has become even more confused about his feelings towards Dark and the matter isn't helped much when the have to share the same bed! While he sleeps Daisuke dreams of Dark and Dark takes this advantage to pleasure his Tamer in his sleep. Luckily, Daisuke thinks it only a dream that Dark would touch him like that and Dark is relieved. When Daisuke goes off to school he follows, only to find Satoshi making his move on Daisuke! When Daisuke comes home, he and Dark are greeted with unpleasant news-if Dark doesn't re-bond with Daisuke's body then Dark will die in one years' time…

----------------------------

Angels and Pills

**Chapter 10:** Misunderstood Implications

There was a dead silence that followed this dark pronouncement.

Daisuke reflexively grabbed Dark's hand and he squeezed it. No…

Both teens locked eyes.

_Dark…_

**I know. **

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut. He was starting to find breathing hard, painful to do.

_You…can't. Not now._

**I know…but why?**

Red eyes flew open burning with rage and slight terror.

_Do you want to die? You seriously want to?? Is this why you split from me?? You figured I couldn't fight back since I over dosed-!_

**NO! Dai-chan! Stop it! That's not why-!! Listen, it wasn't my magic, someone else's that split us apart…I knew though that to split in that dangerous way would make my body so unstable, I would literally fall apart. Frankly, to go out like that would be the most painful thing. Before though…before I wanted to die, to leave my pain behind…**

_What pain?_

"Dark? Daisuke?"

Embarrassed, Daisuke pulled his hand away. Emiko tilted her head slightly.

"Uh…well, Emiko you see…"

"Dark and I can't communicate so well in each others minds without being in physical contact with each other." Daisuke looked away, a lost defeated look in his eyes. "Mom…we need some time to talk this over. Alone."

"I understand."

Daisuke stood up and motioned for Dark to do the same and follow him. She watched the two teens and sighed.

"I wonder what would they do to escape blood shedding…" She mumbled. Kosuke looked away while Daichii picked his cup of tea up. Daichii knew though. He knew Daisuke would do whatever it would take to save Dark.

--------------------------

"Dai-chan…"

Daisuke shook his head and laid a hand on Dark's own.

_Let's talk like this. I'm…more comfortable talking about this like this…_

Dark nodded.

**Ah…I see.**

_I just…don't want Mom, Dad or Grandpa to eavesdrop on us…and...I don't think I could really speak much anyways after hearing that…_

Dark merely nodded again. Daisuke shifted in the bed so that he faced Dark and crossed his legs Indian style. Dark did the same.

_So anyways…what did you mean earlier? What pain?_

Dark sighed.

**Dai-chan…everyone has a private hell they have to live through every day…I believe you remember me telling you something like this before?**

_Yeah…_ He wrinkled his brow in concentration. _But what is this private hell you keep talking about?_

Dark's eyes clouded with so much agony it pierced Daisuke's heart. He almost regretted even asking…

Dark almost pulled his hand away but he kept it there.

**It's…more of what I tell myself constantly, what eats at me so much my soul is rubbed raw…**

_Which is…?_

**It's about one person in particular. Just that one person…has made me like this.**

_What have they done to you or said to make you feel so…depressed like this?_

Dark sighed again (he seemed to have been doing that a lot recently)

**It's more about…what I know will never be…that's what tears me apart.**

Daisuke recoiled.

_Who could do such a thing to you Dark?!_ _You don't deserve that! Or any of this!..._Daisuke looked away and odd look on his face _..you don't deserve me…_he mumbled to himself, thinking that he had kept that last bit private.

**W-what? What do you mean by that Daisuke?**

_E-eh?? ((did I really think that through our Bond??))_

Dark frowned a bit.

**What you just said just now…the whole "you don't deserve me" line…are you saying you're not good enough for me?**

Daisuke swallowed. Oh, if only Dark understood how that was coming off on Daisuke…

_I-I don't know, it just er, slipped my mind…?_

That was a really bad pun and Daisuke knew it.

**I think you know what you were talking about…now tell me what did you mean by that?**

This was getting uncomfortable real fast.

_I've just been…horrible to you for this past year…_a strange bittersweet feeling over took him. _But Dark…we're getting off topic again. Who or what are you talking about that started all this?_

Now it was Dark that was becoming uncomfortable.

**You…wouldn't want to know…** He hesitated then pulled his hand away breaking the mental link. Daisuke looked up at Dark worriedly.

"Let me ask you this…" Dark's gaze bore into Daisuke's soul. "Why do you hide some of your thoughts from me?...Some of your dreams from my view?"

Daisuke swallowed.

"For the same reason."

They were subconsciously at a dead lock. Neither one nor the other would answer the unspoken desire that threatened to spill over with one move, one word; one look that would give the hint that it was alright. But both knew the other would never say anything if ever they did feel the same way. What they didn't know was that their feelings were the same, mutual. Dark nodded sadly.

"And then you wonder why I suffer…?"

"Because I don't tell you anything about myself??" Daisuke's voice rose a bit shrilly and Dark threw him a warning glance. Daisuke brushed his fingers against the back of Dark's hand, trying to ignore the small jump of pleasure than ran up his spine.

_What kind of an excuse is that???_

Dark glared slightly.

**It's not an excuse but the reason why the last four months have been a darker hell for me than anything else has!!**

_What?_

Daisuke yanked his hand away and stared at Dark. The just as quickly he placed his hand back.

_So…you did care._

The thief sighed.

**Why wouldn't I? And, correction, do. I do care.**

**((More than you'll ever know…))**

Daisuke looked away, unsure now how Dark had implied it to mean. There were varying degrees of caring…

_Oh…_

And that was all he could say. What really could be said to that? He withdrew his hand again firmly ending their conversation.

_((I don't understand you Dark…))_

----------------------------

A beautiful yet sinister angel could only chuckle. The two teens were unknowingly playing straight into his hands. At this rate…

**/Daisuke will loose his interest in you and will come to distrust you…and it's all because you're foolish enough to pick your pride over a love that only comes once in a lifetime…/**

-----------------------------

That night they slept in Daisuke's bed again-Daisuke secretly found much pleasure in feeling the thief close and had tactfully said that he had "lost" the sleeping bags. Secretly, Dark was ecstatic.

The action was hesitant and strained, but soon Daisuke was curled up against Dark, his arms wrapped around the other's neck. Dark contented himself with wrapping his arms around Daisuke's waist. Both were trying very hard to convince themselves that these simple actions would only be seen as brotherly.

_Dark…?_

Dark looked down at Daisuke. In the low light, Daisuke's eyes gleamed a blood red which somehow soothed him.

**Hmmmm?**

Daisuke scooted closer.

_There's…something that's been bothering me for a while now…and…_

**About what?**

**((Did I do something wrong? No, wait, haha, stupid me, what I am in and of itself has done Daisuke wrong…)) **

_Well…._the red head looked away but Dark nudged him a bit. He hesitantly looked back. _Have you…ever been in love with someone..?_

He didn't answer for a minute due purely to shock.

**Have? Well…yes and it has extended to now so you can say that at the current moment as well, I am in love with someone. Why ask?**

_So then…you know how it feels?_

Again Dark was startled. The teen was shaking slightly at it definitely did not seem to be caused by being cold.

**Yes…and it's the strangest of things really…what, you think you love someone Dai-chan?**

Daisuke instantly blushed and he was eternally glad it was so dark.

_Ahahaha, well that's why I'm asking neh? Ehehe…just to see how it feels you know so I can…eh, watch out for it?_

Dark raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged.

**I see…**he looked past Daisuke's small shoulder and a bittersweet smile crossed his face. **It feels…like every time I'm around that person I want to hold them and promise that I'll never hurt them. When they get hurt I cry inside for them, even though I know the same could not be true if something had happened to me. When they feel depressed I want to tell them that maybe there is something left in the world to live for even though I myself don't have much except the dim hope that they will love me in return. **

**It's…a bittersweet feeling one gets, almost one of nostalgia…That I am the mirrored opposite that could never give them everything they need…When one were to experience infatuation, it is almost blinding, fleeting and only the attraction is skin deep. You refuse to see the bad points in the person. But with love…you see everything they ever were and yet you want them all the same. The border of lust and love though can be a very thin one but I know the difference now after so many decades…**

**With love…you can give and give until you have nothing left but you are content with the other even if you receive nothing in return. Unrequited love though can be the greatest crime and the greatest sacrifice…and this is my private hell, Daisuke. Unrequited love. **

Daisuke remained silent, drinking in all that the thief was saying. They oddly mirrored his own feelings…

_((So was this…is this love? Even with what he's done…I still really care about him…even though I try to push him away he keeps coming back and I wished he did yet didn't…but I'm selfish, trying to "protect" myself from getting hurt…protect him from me…))_

_I…see…_

Dark looked back to Daisuke and was surprised to see one lone tear trickle down his face.

**Dai-chan?**

Dark reached out to brush the tear away and this simple gesture only made Daisuke cry even more. But it was not because he was ashamed, or because he was angry. It pierced him through his soul, this gesture that could have meant so much, yet he knew it was not what he wished it meant.

**Dai-chan! What's wrong?**

He forced a laughed which came out weak and pathetic and quickly wiped his own tears away.

_Nothing, nothing…! I'm just…I realized that I am, I guess…_

Dark smiled but it never quite reached his eyes. He knew what his Tamer was saying.

**Oh? And who is it? Creepy Boy?** It was meant to be a very delicate tease but somehow it came out almost bitter. Daisuke glared up at the thief.

_What is with you and always saying something about me with Satoshi-kun?! How would you feel if I teased you about being with Krad, neh??_

Dark jumped backwards, nearly falling off the bed. He paled.

**W-what?? That's-**

But Daisuke's reaction beat him to an explanation. An indescribable expression passed over the red head's face and he shoved Dark away. Everything seemed to click for Daisuke. It made sense and he wished now it hadn't.

"I shouldn't have even said anything." His voice became disgusted, bitter. Dark frowned in confusion. "Now I understand everything. Don't even bother explaining yourself-I've had it." And with that he coldly turned his back on Dark and curled under the blankets, scooting as far away from the older teen as possible.

_((I should have known…The only person who was his mirror…his exact opposite…why hadn't I seen it before? Of course it would be him…after all they were, in affect, a part of the same art work…and so he can't help but love his "other half"…he's had decades with him…to understand him…I came into the picture nearly a century too late and what good am I to Dark when compared with Krad…? But why him of all people Dark, why??))_

Dark instantly knew that something had gone terribly wrong in Daisuke's mind but he could not figure out why. Frustrated he tried to recount exactly…

**((Oh…no…he didn't…he didn't think that…?))**

But with the way he pushed Dark away, that look of loathing that had to have been the only reason why…

Dark groaned inwardly

**((He thinks I'm in love with Krad! Because of that whole opposite comment, more likely than not and when he happened to mention Krad…it had never occurred to him until then! That's not…!! Oh god, that was not what I had meant, not what was supposed to come out! But what was it that I wanted to come out? That I love him? Ha, like that will put him into much of a better mood…if he reacted that badly to his off-the-mark assumption about me loving Krad, how is he going to react to me saying I love him? Not very well, I'm sure of that…))**

Daisuke squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall freely to soak the sheets.

_((I…have to move on. I will never stop loving you Dark, remember that well but…I can't let myself stay so hurt so this ends tonight…and I know exactly who can help me forget you Dark…))_

----------------------------

"Satoshi-kun?"

The blunette whirled around and his heart jumped in his throat when he saw it was him best friend and crush in front of him. Daisuke had come up to the roof a bit later than usual. The red head dropped his backpack next to Satoshi and he sat down next to him. Satoshi blushed a bit and looked away, evidently remembering what happened yesterday.

"Hi…Daisuke…"

Daisuke smiled a bit and placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Look at me, Satoshi-kun…"

Satoshi looked up, heart pounding.

"I…thought about what you said yesterday…"

"Yeah…?"

Daisuke felt his heart shatter as he leaned in to kiss Satoshi. He gently pressed his lips against the bluenette's for a minute then pulled away. Why did he feel so guilty…?

-------------------------

**((I will NOT let this sit!!))**

A dark haired teen rushed to the school grounds, his insides burning with anger, guilt and pain.

**((Dai-chan you are and will always be mine…and I will make sure you understand this well…even if I will be scorned later…I will tell you that I love you…))**

Again, he scampered up the tree whose top was level with the roof and he poked his head out. What he saw made his heart plummet. There, in front of his, his Daisuke was gently kissing the Commander.

----------------------------

"Daisuke…?"

He forced himself to smile even though he felt like crying. Did Dark have this much of an effect on him?

"Yes?"

Satoshi looked away, blushing madly.

"Was that…why did you do that?"

_((Because I have to move on…no matter how painful…even though I don't even like you the way you want me to…I will make you happy…))_

"Can't I say 'I like you like that and yes I want to go out with you' that way?" He teased gently. Satoshi's eyes widened with disbelief for a minute.

"Daisuke…"

He pulled the red head back into a happily lustful kiss then broke away, ice blue eyes dancing with joy. Daisuke stood up, his insides still squirming uncomfortably. He was making Satoshi happy so that had to be okay…right?

"Well, anyways, Sato-kun, I better get going…I have to go make up a test so I'll see you after school neh?"

"Hai…"

Daisuke smiled warmly down at Satoshi, gave him a quick peck on the lips then ran off.

Satoshi sighed content then he too stood up., his back to the fence. He suddenly smirked.

"Well, well, well, Dark: think you've done enough damage without having to add spying to your rap sheet?"

"You bastard."

Dark skillfully leapt from the tree, over the fence and landed a foot away from Satoshi. He straightened up, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You have some nerve kissing Daisuke like he's yours…" Dark hissed. Satoshi turned around slowly his eyes turning a feral gold.

"Oh but you forget, Dark…he is mine now…oh, my poor little Phantom Thief, what's this? Are we_ jealous_ now?"

The silky voice made Dark burn all the more He growled as Satoshi's form lengthened into that of the abomination that Daisuke had claimed he was in love with.

"Jealous? Of Creepy Boy?" Dark snorted. "He could never win Daisuke's heart because_ you_ forget, we live under the same roof and have a Bond that your Creepy Boy could never understand."

Krad carelessly tossed his golden ponytail back and chuckled.

"Oh really now? And tell me then, how strong is that Bond?"

"Very strong" Dark lied, wanting to shake the man as much as he could. Krad's smirk widened.

"Now really? If he did love you…" Dark's eyes widened at those words as Krad stepped closer. "Then why is it that he would run to my Satoshi and give his heart to him?"

"He does love me! And that was only because he thought I was in love with you!" Dark spat. Krad raised and eyebrow, which only infuriated Dark more.

**((….But I know that's not true…with the way I've hurt him and his reaction to the whole Krad thing…he doesn't love me…))**

"Oh, now it's all crystal clear, isn't it? You make him assume you like me to chase him away to my Satoshi…how noble of you, when you knew all along that Satoshi could give him everything that you _can't_…"

"Shut UP!!" Dar clenched his fists. "Quit toying with my mind! I know where I stand and I know where Daisuke stands!"

"But do you know how you and Daisuke stand in relationship to how you feel about him?"

Dark fell silent. They may not even have contact with each other, but somehow the bastard knew exactly how he felt sometimes, but not vice versa. Krad laughed.

"I thought as much. You _fool_…" His expression became hardened, cruel. "That you could fall in love with your host…it only makes you weak in the end and humans only live for so long…we are eternal, Dark, you and I….But frail human lives only last for a mere century if they are lucky. This world is full of suffering so don't bother finding fleeting happiness here….so long as our blood line continues we can never die. Remember that well when you fall in love Dark." Krad turned.

"And are you saying you aren't in love as well?" Krad stiffened. Dark had hit a nerve and Dark knew it. "I can tell, Krad… we may be separate entities but I know your feelings for Satoshi…" Krad whirled on Dark, but there was no smirk on his face like the blond had hoped there was. Instead there was a solemn expression on his face. "Everyone will die sometime; Krad…your fear of love only intensifies the undeniable fact that you fear death. You fear loosing all that you have learned, all that you had in the life spans you had…and that fear is legitimate."

"I have no fear." He spat angrily, but his eyes betrayed what he really thought.

"Then what is that that I see in your eyes?" Krad snorted. "You say you are unafraid, but why do you fear too that someday you will be no more, knowing that the last of the Hikari's would never love a woman in order to pass the curse on? He would never let a son of his harbor you in his soul and you know that as well as I do." Krad looked away.

"Then what about your Niwa, hmmm?" Dark frowned as a suspicious gleam came into Krad's eye. "I can make my Satoshi fall in love with me soon enough…but I will let him have this small pleasure with your Niwa. But you Dark…you would never have the force of personality to make Niwa fall in love with you if you truly wanted him…"

"That's because I'm nothing like you!!" Dark was livid. "I would never force Daisuke into falling in love with me-he would have to do so because of who I am, not because I want him."

"But who you are might disgust him or make him angry, have you thought of that?"

Dark froze. Krad took one look at dark's face and snorted.

"Exactly what I thought. Sleep on it and think it over well, Dark…What matters the most to you?"

And with that Krad disappeared in a burst of white feathers.

----------------------------

"_Oh dear, this is not what I had hoped would happen…"_

_A small melodic sigh echoed through the room._

"_But then, sis, love can be a tricky thing…" A different, wiser voice came through. The first speaker sighed and nodded, running her hand through curly ringlets. Her amethyst eyes reflected pity._

"_I would not know love if it came up and bit me on the heel…" Artimis mumbled. She had pledged forever to be a virgin so it easily followed that she would not let herself come into contact with men. Well, except that red head…he had been the only one, the first one. Granted he had been very cute…but she could see straight into his heart, even though he himself could not see what occurred within it. His heart had already belonged to another. But it had seemed he had accepted his love for the tall dark haired thief…_

"_So what went wrong?" She mumbled. A taller, armor clad woman with grey eyes and an owl came to stand beside her. _

"_Misunderstood implications…" The woman answered. Athena…always the ever wise one. Artimis nodded dully._

"_Then what are we to do then?" A harp-like voice called out. Its speaker came into view. She was just as lovely as her sisters, with pink robes, sea blue eyes, and blond hair styled just like her other two sisters-most pined up yet some ringlets were allowed to cascade over her shoulders. On her shoulder a white dove cooed softly. Athena turned to the goddess._

"_I have a plan, Aphrodite… but we have very little time to implement it…" She gazed around. "Where is Demeter…?"_

"_Athena?" An older woman's voice called out she came into view hurriedly, her golden sandals and golden robes swishing. She was holding her customary sheaf of wheat which promptly made Aphrodite break out into a fit of sneezing._

"_Do you always…achoo!...have to carry…achoo!! That thing around everywhere..?? Achoo!" The goddess of love sniffled and glared reproachfully at Demeter. She smiled nervously. It was common knowledge that she was allergic to pollen. It was spring so the sheaf was brimming with it._

"_That's not what I called her for." The grey eyed woman turned to Demeter. "You, as the goddess of growth can surely grow other things in the minds and hearts of humans, yes?"_

_Demeter nodded. Athena was pleased. She beckoned all three goddess to lean in a bit to hear what she had to say._

"_Then hark! Listen closely…I think I have a plan…"_

-----------------------------

0.o ooookay, four goddesses just got involved in this whole mess…well, technically they are embodiments of magic in the artworks, which in this case are mirrors but still…

Nooooooo!!!! Daisuke you idiot!! How could he like Krad of all people?? Noooo….oh wow that was the biggest, misunderstanding ever…-cries- you better fix this Dark!

**Dark:** -glares- I'm trying! Stupid Krad and Creepy Boy getting in my way…

----------------------------

ahem…so anyways, that's my rant…gosh I almost cried when I typed it out. And here Dark could have confessed and he had to go and blow it with teasing Daisuke about Satoshi-again! –sniffs- so yeah, be sure to R & R and tell me what you think as always! The dragon plushie god will be sure to rain light showers of blessings full of rubber duckies and sticks of butter.


	11. His Only Salvation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

----------------------------------

**Previously**: Just when Dark is close to telling Daisuke how he feels, Daisuke misunderstands him and thinks Dark loves Krad! It only gets worse when he tries to run to Satoshi to heal his pain. In the end he only feels even more guilty. Will the misunderstanding be cleared before any one of them gets hurt?

----------------------------

Angels and Pills

Chapter 11: His Only Salvation

"Mom, I'm ho-"

He was greeted by flaming stones that were launched from a launch-like device. He threw his backpack into the living room so as not to have it scorched and quickly dodged the faming stones. They ended up burning nice sizeable holes into the wall behind him but the fun wasn't over. Five ninja stars whirled at his head, legs and arms. With a cry, he ducked and slid on the ground to avoid them but had to quickly roll aside as a pulverizing piston attempted to smash him from above.

"Mom!!!" Daisuke yelped as he quickly got up from the floor. "The traps set by the police aren't nearly as crazy as these!"

"I know honey but you never know when they ever will get a tad bit smarter…" Emiko was grin like a maniac as always. Dark was lounging on the couch wrapped up in his own thoughts but at the sound of Daisuke's voice, his pulse quickened. He made no move to get up.

"Why do I even have to do this anymore!" he whined plaintively. "It's not me who's really stealing anymore…Dark's got his own body…" Was it just Dark or had there been a slight undertone of regret?

"Daisuke!" Emiko spluttered. "Don't say such a thing because you know full well that he technically doesn't have one-or at least one that will last him very long! Dark will be with you soon so you have to train!"

"…" Daisuke said nothing as he pushed past her and ran to his bedroom. There was a distant slamming of a door then a frustrated sigh. Emiko stalked into the room and sat down.

"I don't understand this, Dark!" Dark winced at how similar the words and the way they were said. Emiko buried her face in her hands. "He's just becoming worse and worse…!"

"He thinks I'm in love with Krad." Dark spat in a monotone. The woman's head snapped up in disbelief.

"W-what?"

"Exactly what I said." Dark laid his head back against the couch and sighed. "Daisuke asked me last night if I was in love with anyone and I answered him truthfully. Then he asked how it felt and again I answered him truthfully. He then said he seemed to understand something, that he was in love with someone as well and…I had been stupid enough to tease him and say it was Creepy-er, I mean Satoshi. That set him off and then he shot at me, well how would you feel if I teased you about Krad. I got a shocked look on my face and…I think he took it as me saying that I loved him."

Daisuke's mother was blown away.

"But, then…that makes no sense! Why would you love Krad when he's clearly out to kill you!"

"Heh, yeah and besides the fact that Krad's in love with Satoshi…."

"WHAT???"

Dark winced. Clearly Emiko's face was screaming T.M.I-too much information.

"Well, that's….that's new…" She mumbled, trying to gather herself together. Dark coughed. "Anyways…off topic. Why would he assume that-?"

"Because, it's the way I reacted. I don't know…" Dark growled, eyes snapping open. He got up off the bed. An odd hot/cold shiver pierced through his lower back making him wince. Emiko looked at him in concern.

"Oh, nothing…just felt a strange chill…I'll go to the family library…later…"

Daisuke mother shook her head as she watched Dark's retreating form shiver again.

"So it already begins….his body is falling apart."

-----------------------------

"No…no…no…no…gaaa!!!" Dark nearly screamed as a book he passed over with his fingers nearly fell on top of him. He quickly shoved it back up on the shelf and glared at it. It had always been the same book that tried to bring him to his death-or at least wincing to his feet- from toppling from the shelf. Surprisingly, it had done so to no one else, just him.

**Even books can have fetishes…urgh, that's a scary thought…**

Dark continued to thumb though yet another row and two hours later he had only went through four long rows that wrapped around the entire room. He still had about thirty left.

**Grrr…how do they ever find anything in here??**

Dark got down from the ladder he was using and sat down on a red cushion to think. Using a ladder was hampering how fast he could go and doubled the time by two. But wings on the other hand…

A smirk spread across his face.

"Wiz!!" A small pattering of feet and a small "kyuu" made him grin. He was such a cheater… "Wings!!"

Wiz jumped on his back and black wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. He sprang in the air and began his search from the last row he left off of.

It indeed make it two times faster and in another hour he had narrowed his search down to ten books he thought would have something about him and how this would work.

He floated down gentle then called off Wiz. Wiz jumped down from his shoulder blades and popped back into his rabbit-like form.

"Kyuuu, chu chu, kuuuuu!!" He chattered looking up at Dark. He smiled

**((His eyes remind me of Dai-chan's…))**

"Ah, well, Wiz…in a bit, alright? You'll have as many strawberries as you can hold…"

"Kyu!" With a happy cry he bounded off through the door. Dark took the books over to a table and sat down. The thief wasn't much of a reader, considering he spent his time stealing (Who would honestly want to go though all the boring history of an artwork that obviously had more worth being in someone's hands that being read about? Dark saw perfect flawless logic in that.) This however was different. He was reading just as much as to save his own life as he was to bring Daisuke back to him…

The first five books were just centered on his history and Krad's. That didn't help any. The sixth one looked promising but again, it revealed not much in the way of details. Ditto for the seventh, eighth, and ninth books. Dark was loosing his patience. He picked up the last book and glared at evilly (1)

"You had better have something important in here…" Dark growled and opened it. The first half was again the same useless stuff he already heard. Why did books have to be so repetitive?

"I've had this drilled into me since forever…" Dark grumbled but then he stopped. Someone had bookmarked this page and as he scanned down the page he grinned.

"Bingo…"

Of course, it was the whole thing that Daichii had mentioned-the blood sheen and all. But what was required made Dark sick…

…_As the two sides of the same coin are to never be separate, so should not the souls of a Niwa and the Phantom Thief. If a split is forced by means other than the normal prescribed means, then Fate decides who's to die in one year after the prescribed above split._

**((Thank god Daisuke wasn't the one chosen…I would die if he was…))** Dark thought before reading on.

…_though the damage is terrible, it is nothing compared to the pain one experiences. This is especially true for the one chosen to die in a year. From the inside out, their bodies will fall apart. First, there will be slight chills that pierce the lower back…_

**((Wait…what?!))** Dark re-read the line again. **(( Why wasn't I told of this??...Oh wait that's right, they were steeling themselves for the worse and they thought it would be Daisuke…but no instead it was me. Emiko probably figured it out the moment I shivered…so then she is relieved slightly I suppose… But didn't Daichii say something about me being the one to die..?))**

Daisuke's words from the note came back to him.

…_.I swear that woman sometimes loves you more than me…_

"I am not loved Dai-chan…" He whispered, throat clenching painfully. "Not by her, not by your family…not by you, which is what I need the most…" He steadied his breathing until he calmed enough to be sure he wouldn't cry then continued to read.

…_.Then bit by bit a numbing chill will cut off all feeling. But there is a few ways this could be countered, though every method prescribed her is dangerous, or so highly improbable of ever occurring that it is stressed that no hope be placed upon it…_

Dark again scanned over some text until he came to a heading that seemed to be the one indicated. Again a small sticky note was placed besides the heading with the words "_most likely method_" next to it.

_During two specific times of the year, the moon will take on a blood red sheen. During these times it is possible for great influxes in magic to be plausible. But to activate this stream one must give up a small portion of blood in this equivalent-one twenty-fifth for half the year of the two that were split. It is to be drawn in such a manner: a blade of pure silver shall nick the skin of the inflicted one-year person by the other then vice versa. It is then to be pooled together in a silver cup embellished with the emblem of the House and the below chant to be said thrice over-_

Isliblem err thyin sythum, cosine ill stygim (2)

_Once this is done (all this must be done outdoors under the moon) the blood must be mixed with one half it's partial with holy water. The first to drink is the one-year inflicted then the other. They are to drink of an equal amount and once this is done, the two are to hold hands and to recite thrice over-_

Illsgain elsri santucs distry-detyis cositine (3)

_If done correctly there will be a brilliant burst of red light and they shall become one again._

"…urgh…" Dark put the book down, feeling sick. "There is no way…though the idea of drinking Dai-chan's blood…no, I could never do that. I'd feel like I'm some weird vampire. No wonder it's considered pagan!!" dark hastily flipped through the pages. "There has to be something…something better than that…"

An unusual heading caught his eye.

…_If, as in all likely hood of it ever happening, that somehow the curse is in love with its host and his host will do all within his power to save him (this being only if the curse's life is the one jeopardized) then one can do what is mention below with the added bonus that both curse and host can stay in separate bodies for the rest of their lives. All above conditions must be met or this can cause the speeding up of the curse's death._

_If they are to sleep together on one of the two days that the moon is cast a blood red sheen, the love of the curse and the will of the Tamer to save him will heal the curse. This ultimate action of love will also grant the curse a chance to have his own body and to be free of the bloodline at last…_

Dark blushed a fierce red. No wonder he wasn't notified of this remedy!

**(( ehehe… er by sleeping together they do mean…? Oh what are you, Dark, and idiot?! Of course they mean doing it! But…oh, I'd give anything to be able to…and not because I want Daisuke's body but I want his heart, his soul…everything about him.))**

"But he'd never do that. Not with me."

The thief sighed and closed the book. He would really need to stop reading. Dark know this was the reason he never bothered to read. It made him think too much.

--------------------

"S-S-Satoshi???"

Daisuke whirled around as the bluenette jumped gracefully down from Daisuke's window sill. A light breeze drifted in from a window Daisuke knew for a fact he hadn't opened. Daisuke had been doing his homework and locked the door to keep on particular thief out. Granted, one flimsy locked bedroom wouldn't keep the most famous thief out but maybe he'd take the hint that maybe the red head didn't want him in…

"Daisuke."

Daisuke had just lost the ability to speak. Satoshi walked over to him, eyes warm yet flickering with want. He was dressed casually, with a slightly unbuttoned white t-shirt and slightly tight fitting dark blue pants. Had Daisuke not have been busy with math homework and had his heart still be with Dark he would have thought Satoshi was hot.

"W-what are you…how did you…?"

"Let's just say Dark isn't the only master pick-locker around…" And in one quick motion he pulled Daisuke up from his chair and into another teasing kiss.

The red head's first impulse was to shove the Commander away, to say it wasn't right. That was until he remembered what happened earlier that day.

_((Oh…that's right…we're together now….))_

Reluctantly, he surrendered forcing a small moan from his throat that, to him, sounded like one out of protest. But it only sounded wonderfully delicious to Satoshi's mind. Strong, thin arms wrapped around his waist and pulled the smaller teen flush against his body.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi moaned softly. Daisuke let his arms wrap around Satoshi's neck. This was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this…not in his own room. The same room he had shared with Dark for so long….The same room where he had so many arguments, debates, dreams and fantasies about the kaitou…

_((Dark…))_

Hands roamed Daisuke's body as the kiss deepened. A warm moist feeling battle within Daisuke's mouth for dominance.

_((..I just can't get you out of my head…))_

Those hands were now creeping up under his shirt and teasing the nubs on his chest. A small gasp from the red head made him pull away from the kiss.

_((…you are my curse…))_

And those hands had now pulled him to his own bed, had pushed him on the mattress, had begun to gently unbutton his shirt…the smaller teen squeezed his eyes shut, blocking all thoughts out.

_((and my only salvation.))_

A loud crashing noise brought Daisuke's world to a newer definition of pain.

----------------------

The first thing that went though Dark's mind was, **Oh my god, they are getting it on on Daisuke's bed.**

The second was much more explosive. **How DARE the Commander lay his hands on my innocent Dai-chan!! He is mine and mine alone to touch!**

"What the **HELL** do you think you're doing??"

Satoshi seemed to come plunging back to earth. He unceremoniously toppled off of Daisuke with a strangled cry and fell nearly face first, glasses almost knocked askew. Daisuke sat up, shame written all over his face. His shirt was haphazardly unbuttoned, pert small nubs semi erect. His mind was horrified by how his body had reacted to Satoshi's small caresses and that horror was also evident on his face. His kaitou…

That was the last thing he needed Dark to see. Not on that bed they had shared two nights on…(4)

"Dark…!"

Daisuke's voice choked up at the look on Dark's face. It was understandably full of rage but was there hurt…?

_But why? He loves Krad…right? _Daisuke thought numbly as Satoshi got up off the floor. _Maybe you're wrong…_ a little voice in his mind that was not Dark's but his own conscious whispered. Daisuke's hands clenched into the sheets. No, he had to be right…because…because then…

"Dark."

Satoshi's cold voice pieced through the heavy silence.

"Commander."

The bluenette smirked.

"Defeated in your own home grounds…now_ that_ must really hurt, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, bastard…" Dark growled. The smirk only widened.

"So…you will be stealing the Sheaf of Demeter tonight, neh?" Dark didn't answer. "I will be waiting…"

"Damn straight you will…" the thief mumbled. The commander waltzed over to the window and, in one smooth movement, swung his body over the window sill. In the next second he was gone-which left the guilty lover and the thief behind.

_((You are my only salvation…))_

Daisuke's eyes brimmed with tears. Dark stood still, not sure whether he should go over to his Tamer or to stand coldly aloof and away. The red head was not looking at Dark.

_((…the only one I want…))_

He would not have blamed him if the thief never wanted to see him again…he was disgusted with himself as well. Tainted. He began to shakily button his shirt up, with little success. His fingers were shaking too much.

_((…don't leave me…))_

Another sob forced itself out of his throat. He was falling apart. There was no love in his heart for Satoshi. Not like that. Not like he loved Dark. The kaitou still stood undecided. This only shattered the teen's heart even more.

_((…don't…do this to me…you stand there…are you really that mad? That disgusted? ))_

"D-dark…" He whispered, not even sure he heard the small plea. It mattered little anymore-he had seen the note of the Phantom's next strike and he would have to leave soon…

Out of nowhere, in the fog of his grief-stricken mind he felt warm fingers slowly tug at his shirt, gently threading the buttons through the holes with tenderness. The red head's breath caught in his throat as Dark's warm breath barely tickled across his skin.

"Dai-chan…did he…?"

The rest of the unspoken question ripped what little self control Daisuke had left out. He gave another strangled cry and Dark looked up at this feral sound, still half way donning his Tamer. He was kneeling in front of the smaller teen and he blanched at the expression on Daisuke's face.

"N-No!!! I would never-!! I couldn't!!" Ruby eyes blazed defiantly into amethyst.

"I believe you."

He continued buttoning the shirt before he carefully asked the next question.

"Do you…love him then?"

"W-WHAT???"

The kaitou would not budge.

"I will ask you again-do you love him?"

_((What…? Is it just me…my wild imagination but is he almost bitter about it? What do you want my answer to be Dark? That I do? That I don't? Sure as hell you deserve the truth…))_

"No…"

For a fleeting second, relief washed over Dark's face. So then, maybe, just maybe…

**(( I can fix what misunderstanding I've wrought… ))**

But this relief didn't go unnoticed by the Tamer. It puzzled him, but he had little time to ponder it when Dark stood up.

"Then why do you kiss him? Why do you let him touch you if you don't love him as such?" he mumbled quietly. Daisuke looked away. Again the truth is what would heal him…would heal them both.

_((You were my only link to the release I so desperately need…))_

And yet…

Was it fear?

Doubt?

Shame?

What held him back even now when he was seeing more into Dark's soul through those eyes than he had ever done so before?

"…I…don't you have to go soon…?" Inwardly he cursed himself for sounding scapgoatish on Dark but…

Maybe a few hours would help to sort out what he really wanted to say.

_(( You had stolen my heart the moment I met you…))_

Dark suddenly looked frustrated.

"There you go again…!" He growled, making Daisuke jump. He sighed, the anger just as quickly as it had flared up. "Never mind…Gomen, Dai-chan…" He reached down hesitantly to touch Daisuke's cheek. This simple action sent waves of pleasure and bewilderment. Their eyes met. "We need to talk..."

_((Don't I know that…))_

Daisuke nodded, wishing feverishly that he could just press his own lips against those firm yet soft-looking one's…

Dark relinquished contact, which made the fire in Daisuke's soul die in regret and straightened up.

"Tonight, Dai-chan…" He whispered. And he was gone out the window. Daisuke ran to it in time to see a dark form with black wings against the night sky. The full moon outlined his form beautifully, a dashing silhouette of Daisuke's desires…

"Dark…" Daisuke whispered. He smiled sadly, his fingers drifting to the fading butterfly on his arm.

They would certainly have a lot to talk about that night.

---------------------

"Well, it wasn't so far this time…"

A dark form quickly folded black wings against his back.

"Wiz, off." Dark commanded softly and in a small rustling whoosh, his familiar had returned to his side. Unfathomable purple eyes caned the latest museum that housed his newest target. Again, not much was known about the work (isn't that how it usually how it normally is?) but that it had similar properties to the Handmirror of Artimis.

"Though hopefully not as explosive…supposedly she's the kinder of the bunch…" The thief whispered to himself. Wiz kyued in confusion and Dark shook his head slightly.

"Never mind….maybe I'm picking up a reading thing of my own…now hush…" Dark stealthily dashed across the roof in a crouching position with Wiz riding on his shoulder. He got to a glass section that blocked him off from the main room where the Sheaf was held.

"Honestly, could they have made this any easier?" 

Within a few simple minutes, he had worked the lock off the door like entrance from the roof and, calling wiz to him again, he floated through. He hesitated barley all the way through and squinted.

**((Hmmm….no they must have gotten smarter than this…))** With a small flick of his wrist he sent a small spark of his magic racing down. Immediately thousands of red infrared lines criss crossed all over the room. He had just barely stopped lowering himself in time.

**(( thank god I used my head before my pride…))**

It had only taken a bit longer to deactivate the infrared annoyance before he dropped stealthily to the floor.

The "sheaf" was, well a sheaf. Or rather, a statue of one. Dark blinked at it. It seemed to be made of golden diamonds…odd.

**(( I thought there was no such thing as gold diamonds…only in myths…))**

_But I am no myth_.

Dark whirled around.

"Who's there?"

_Only me. I am here. Come look at the pedestal and the sheaf you were just admiring and you will know your speaker._

Dark raised an eyebrow at the statue.

"You?"

_No need to speak out loud-after all you wouldn't want the Commander Satoshi Hikari to catch you now, do you?_

**N-no…**Dark frowned**. He wait how would you know…?**

_I know many things._ The sheaf chuckled. _You do know of course that your Daisuke has already come into contact with one of my sisters already?_

**Sis…ters?**

A nod brushed his presence.

_Yes… But dear Artimis could not seem to reach Daisuke…or at least that was what she had feared…_

**Reached him?** Dark was getting confused. He knew he must have sounded like some ridiculous brain dead parrot, but maybe he was having a hard time trying to process that a sheaf was talking to him.

_Yes…reach his heart…about how he truly felt…who he truly loved…_

Dark froze. Did this Sheaf know…did she/he/it know the person that he had given his heart to?

**And…that was…?** Dark inquired, heart pounding.

"I think that's quite enough, don't you think Dark? Talking to a sheaf, my my we really must be losing our minds…"

Dark insides boiled as the thin form of the Commander came from the shadows.

"You."

"Oh, Dark, what's this?" Eyeglasses glinted dangerously. "Can't find much to call me now after I've stolen your Daisuke's little heart away?"

"You don't have it, I can tell you as much." Dark crowed triumphant. The knowledge he had reveled both from the sheaf and from Daisuke's own sweet lips not too long before made him strong. "Quite the contrary."

"What game are you trying to play this time Dark…?" Satoshi hissed taking a step forward. " If you're trying to sow the seeds of doubt in my heart you can forget about it! I know Daisuke wants me and only me!"

"Oh now how funny of you to say that…" Dark sneered. "Sowing the seeds of truth more like…do you even understand the properties of this Sheaf? No? Thought so. Ehehe, hey Hikari you should _read_ more often…as for the other thing, Dai-chan has told me himself he doesn't love you like that."

"Shut up, Dark. I'm warning you." Satoshi however looked shaken by the words. "Last time I checked he was pressed up against you, kissing you, letting you touch that sweet untainted body…"

"Yeah yeah, I get the picture, perv. Don't need your naughty details-that's way too disturbing…" He was edging closer all the while to the artwork as he riled against Satoshi. "But have you ever thought that maybe he just doesn't want to turn you down out of pity?

**/Sato-kun he is toying with your emotions to accomplish his job at stealing. Don't let him get to you/**

_You try and ignore what he's saying about someone whom you love like that and come back and tell me that it's easy not to get shaken up!_

Dark was about to snatch the work when Satoshi finally moved into action. But the teen was just not fast enough.

"Wiz! Wings!!" Dark yelled. A burst of black wings blinded Satoshi's filed of vision and he shielded his eyes and face with a cry. In the next instant, the thief was gone-mission accomplished.

Satoshi glared up through the open glass door above him eyes stung with tears. He ignored the stammering that had become so customary of his incompetent police force.

_Why does it feel as if he speaks the truth…?_

He didn't notice the very small teardrop shard of molten gold burying itself into his skin.

---------------------

Wows…I am so evil. They again were sooooo close to confessing but Daisuke just had to send him off…get his thoughts straight…grrrr…Dai-chan!!!

Don't worry though the angst will finally be resolved in the next chap!!! (however, the story, thankfully will not end there!! Ehehe…) I promise! I have a bad habit of drawing out pain like this and to all my readers I'm sooo sorry fopr that…!! It puts this bitter sweet stress on me too which doesn't help so…I will get the next chapter up ASAP!!

So yes, there will be more chaps after this, though how many, I dunno…There might even be a sequel…heheh…so yesh as always, R & R, yups and forever be lurved by you author!!

(1)Maybe that's why books hate you Dark? Just a little suggestion?

(2) By thy blood of equal parts, let thee Bond again.

(3)By this countance, may thee rejoin the bloodline that now runs within us strong again.

(4) Shame they hadn't shared it doing other…things…XP


	12. Sweet Revelation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.)

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

-------------------------------

Angels and Pills

Chapter 12: Sweet Revelation

Daisuke stared out his window, the sad smile refusing to leave his face. Again he ran his fingers over the butterfly scar for what seemed like the millionth time. He found it to calm him, be a strange form of therapy for his aching nerves. The wind caressed his pale face and silky tresses.

He was scared. Frightened even. He rested his chin on his arms, eyes fixed on the moon. Of course it would have come to this moment sooner or later…

_((Sooner or later…you would have forced me into a dead end where I could no longer run from you…))_

But Daisuke Niwa was tired. He was tired of having to hide his feelings behind that I-hate-you-because-you-practically-make-me-loose-control-of-my-body façade. He was tired of having to hide every thought of Dark that became way too friendly, tired of constantly feeling that strange pang he knew now was called love and not being able to courage to say it…

He wanted to free himself from the own prison he had created.

_((I'm done being afraid of being rejected….for how will I ever know if, by some wild chance you want me too? I would never, could never live with the fact that I could have had you…yet I foolishly lost it. You may love Krad but…if push were to come to shove, I would_ make _you fall in love with me.)) _(1)

And with that final thought, the very one he longed for came into view. Daisuke felt a small pang in his heart and backed away from the window as Dark flew in, slightly breathless.

"Wings, off!" He called out and with a squeak, Wiz popped back into his normal form and scampered doff. The rabbit knew when private conversations came calling. He would be sure to receive his fair share of strawberries later…

Once the door was closed again, Dark quickly walked over to Daisuke's desk and placed his stolen prize on the table. Instantly Daisuke's eyes were drawn to it.

"Is that…?"

Dark nodded.

"Golden diamond…but perhaps I should not leave it here…"

He whisked it up again and walked out of Daisuke's room. Daisuke resigned himself to sit on his bed, clasping his hands together in his lap. All his nerves were on end.

_((Dark…without knowing it, you are only putting me even more on edge…))_

The thief returned shortly and he too seemed suddenly agitated. Daisuke looked up and quickly made some room for him. He sat down and an uncomfortable silence fell.

Neither one knew where to start. Dark had a million things he wanted to say but he would have rather hear Daisuke's voice open a topic they both somehow knew was bugging them.

"Are you mad?"

Dark jumped. So Daisuke had opened first. That was a surprise.

"About…?"

"Me and Satoshi!" Daisuke felt like crying again for some reason. Just the mere the thought of having gone so far with him on his own bed of all things…and in front of Dark…it was a bit overwhelming to say the least. Dark gazed at him for a long moment.

"Yes and no."

Daisuke was no satisfied.

"Dammit Dark, it's either one or the other! Either you're pissed that he even touched me or you don't fucking care!!"

Okay, granted his tone and delivery of words left much to be desired but this was Dark. Sometimes dense Dark…

"I care." He bit back shortly. Daisuke blinked. "When will you ever get that through your thick head-I. Fucking. Care."

"You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it!!" This was not how he had wanted this to go! He had wanted to gently confess and get it thrown in his face already. Not get into another pointless argument with the thief! "There are different degrees of caring Dark…and you aren't the only one that suffers from a private hell…"

Dark's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Last time I checked, you didn't give a damn hoot it I cared or not!!! In fact…you were the one pushing me away! Now what I want to know is what the hell was up with that!"

Dark was quickly loosing patience and so apparently was Daisuke. This too hadn't been what he wanted to do, but if Daisuke was adamant on yet another stupid argument…

"Well, maybe, just maybe I didn't mean to be as harsh as I was! Maybe I just couldn't understand how much you would change my life, eh?? "That was as close he could spill the truth without having to come outright and say he loved Dark. Dark blinked apparently stumped.

Apparently

"Then why, Daisuke? This is the entire point of it all isn't it? Why?"

Damn. He had gotten him pinned faster than he felt comfortable. But Daisuke was still in a whirl of emotions and he would not go down without a fight.

"hahaha, you're funny! Why don't I ask the same of you?"

"I asked first."

Ruby eyes glared.

"Now you start getting immature about this?! Seriously, Dark, you pick the shitiest timers to joke around with me-"

"I'm not, dammit!" Dark's eyes blazed as his voice rose. "Why the hell would I-?? I know I sometimes tease you, but thinking that I would do so now is ridiculous!!"

"You've made it quite the bad habit!!"

Dark growled.

"You can't even be civil to me for even five minutes when I really want to talk to you, can you?? Are you so riled up that I can't properly explain myself??"

"What the hell is there to explain??" Daisuke screeched. "You and your apparent love for that abhorrent Krad??"

Dark frowned. So he had been right….

"Dai-chan-"

"Don't freaking call me that right now!! I can't think when you say it like that…so just stop for right now!! Now is not the time for that!!" Daisuke felt his heart thunder unpleasantly fast against his breast bone as Dark suddenly studied the red head oddly.

"Now…why would that be, Dai-chan? Is there something I'm missing here…?"

"F-forget what I said for the moment!! Quite trying to get off topic!!" At this rate with all the screaming he was doing, he would loose his voice he didn't care. He was getting around to what he really wanted to say, but he had to find out how Dark felt first…

Oh and he was doing such a wonderful job of that right now.

Dark merely raise an eyebrow but returned to Daisuke's previous question.

"Let me make this loud and clear for even an idiot to understand-I. Don't. Love. Krad."

Daisuke felt an insane joy bubble forth in his heart. So then…oh thank god, he didn't!! But that was half squashed by his nerves wishing to pick at every off-colored comment Dark made.

"What?? Are you implying that I'm an idiot!??"

Dark groaned. He was being one, nit-picking like this!!

**((He completely missed the entire point!!))**

"You freaking missed the entire point!!" Dark yelled, head pounding. This was giving him a massive headache…

"And what was they, eh?? Cause I think you didn't make it clear with the way you killed it by saying I'm an idiot!"

"Fine, dammit!! I won't say this again- I'M. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. KRAD!"

Dark sighed again, frustrated and began rubbing his temples angrily. Daisuke blinked, some of his fire burnt out.

"You're not…?"

"C'mon, Daisuke…" Dark shook his head, unable to keep that slight smile off his face. "Think. He's out to kill me. I hate him. He hates me. He's in love with Satoshi. Get it straight."

"Eh??" Daisuke nearly gagged. "He's in love with Satoshi??" Oh that was way more information than he needed to know…

Dark really couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Yeah…makes you really wonder eh? Krad being his normal evil bastard is scary enough…think about how he treats those he absolutely loves to death…scary. He's very obsessive…

"So I've seen…" Daisuke mumbled, shivering. Then his mind snapped back into attack mood. "But damn you Dark, you got the whole conversation off track!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry." But the smile of thinking Krad in love with Satoshi wouldn't vanish. Daisuke was not a happy camper.

"What is your problem?? This isn't supposed to be funny! This is supposed to be serious!!"

Dark crashed back to reality. The smiled disappeared.

"What the hell's been shoved up your butt?! Geez! This is!! Why must you always attack me for every little thing??"

"Because!!" Daisuke's eyes were blazing. "This isn't exactly the easiest thing for me to come around and say, considering I've never really had the courage to say this to the person I love until now!! And now all you're doing is getting me all riled up!!"

Dark drew back slightly.

**((Dai-chan…?))**

"What…are you saying?"

Daisuke sighed, shaking his head. He gripped the sheets and looked away, unable to face Dark, not while he was saying the words he no longer had the heart to hold back.

"Remember…do you remember the first time, the very first time you appeared in my life?"

"Hmm?" **((What does this have to do with anything…?))** "Yeah…"

A bittersweet smile spread across Daisuke's face.

"I …I said I hated you so much…" Daisuke almost laughed. "But that 'hate' only grew when I found strange pangs in my heart I couldn't understand…it had started only three weeks after you had invaded my conscious and I had merely thought that it was because of you. Then when Satoshi had found out about you…remember that day too? That day…I had yelled at you particularly bad and swore that I would one day destroy you-or at least never let you get away with ruining my life. All during this time, the pangs had only grew…"

"I found out that I too began to have a guilty conscious whenever I pushed you away or became coldly silent. I would constantly belittle you…and that apparently had driven you over the edge. I cursed you in my sleep knowing that the next day would only bring more attempts at suicide. But at this point, the pangs had become more frequent but bittersweet. What had been causing them?"

"Then, only recently, had I finally identified them as love. You had, unknowingly, made me realized what it was…and you had been sure to map out the differences…"

Dark still didn't know where this was going.

"Yes…but, Daisuke…" Dark mumbled. "I still…don't-"

"You'll understand soon, just wait." Daisuke said gently. Blood was staring to rush in his ears. He was nearing the end of the rope…

"But then..you had to be so stupid to go off and tease me about _Satoshi_…."Daisuke's voice nearly broke but he forced himself to carry on. "And I wondered vaguely if you really did want me gone, to be with him, though you obviously hated him. It…quite nearly drove me insane. How could he say such things when I could not would not love my friend like that? And…when you reacted like that when I played your own card against you…I thought I had found out the truth-you were in love with Krad. Suddenly a feeling of bitter hurt and…jealousy…burned in me. Why would I be jealous? But then more importantly…what had he had over me that would make Dark choose him. And so it was."

"But now…hearing that you in fact don't love Krad…I too then will hold back no longer."

Dark frowned slightly.

"Hold back…what…?" He whispered slowly. Daisuke looked up, his eyes alight with a fierce emotion that took Dark's breath away.

"What…I've always felt…from the very beginning…something I…I should have said…long ago even if…even if you would turn me away disgusted…it's always been my biggest fear really, but…no, I'm done, Dark. I'm done being afraid." Daisuke was finding it hard to breath again with all the noise his heart was making in his ear. "I've…had enough…Dark…my Kaitou…I…I love you."

_((It's over…but at least let me have my first real kiss with him…)) _

With fervor he didn't know he possessed he half got up and, before Dark could back away, he caught Dark's lips in a delicate but needy kiss.

Instantly a feeling of molten heat pooling into his stomach and spread out to encompass his body.

_((If you hate me…I'll understand…I will try and forget you…but let me have this little taste before you drop me flat…))_

No, this had been different than any other time that he had kissed or been kissed by Satoshi. Dark felt and tasted different…it was intoxicating. And all those nights of fantasizing, dreaming…it was nothing in comparison to the real thing. Dark's lips were just as soft as he had hoped, imagined, thought…that was a surprise. But yet at the same time, they were supple, slightly firm… Daisuke felt a true moan of want push past his lips as he continued the blissful contact. It rocked shimmering waves of heat through him until he felt he could take no more-

At this point Dark had been paralyzed in shock. Had his Tamer, his beloved, finally said those three words? The words he had wanted to hear for so long,..was this a dream? But coupled with that kiss that held so much pent up want…no this was no dream. The moan only set his own nerves on fire and his brain finally woke up and screamed at him to respond.

Dark let one had cup Daisuke's face and he wound the other easily around Daisuke's body to pull him deeper. Now control rested with the thief and he easily grabbed the reigns, guiding the inexperienced Tamer.

**((I need you, Dai-chan…))**

He shifted a bit to comfortably close the distance as he continued to gently rock his mouth against Daisuke's own. He almost smiled-he tasted of bubblegum, the pink cotton candy flavored kind, cinnamon and something that was uniquely his. Dark's heart soared a bit higher as he let his tongue gently and teasing lick at the red head's now slightly crushed and red mouth, begging for entrance. It was readily granted but Dark knew how to keep a grip on his passion. He eased the warm moist muscle inside, not wanting to frighten his Tamer. He rubbed up against walls that tasted even more of that bubble gum, cinnamon and what Dark now called 'innocence' slowly. As he did so he gently stroked Daisuke's cheek, soothing any doubts away of him being disgusted with him. He could say without a shadow of a doubt that while Satoshi had claimed kisses and such, he hadn't claimed his heart. It had belonged to him longer than he had thought… but now he was soaking in the bliss of finally having it.

Daisuke moaned again and Dark was startled as Daisuke's tongue finally found the sense to dance back. His own shy probing against the thief's more experienced tongue sent shivers of wild joy through Dark.

There was nothing, nothing that could give him as much pleasure as the boy before him.

Then the pleasure was gone. Dark groaned slightly from protest and opened his eyes. Daisuke was wide eyes, cheeks flushed, hands threaded into the sheets.

"W-what…Dark…I…what…?" Daisuke was at a loss for words. Dark gently touched his cheek.

**Dai-chan, a bit surprised are we?**

Daisuke quickly pulled Dark's hand away and made a feeble attempt to glare at him.

"D-dark you…don't do this and toy with me if you don't mean it!"

Dark sighed.

"Dai-chan…you don't understand either do you? I love you too."

"**_W-w-w-w-what_**??!!"

But all attempts of trying to worm explanations out was silenced yet again by a swift kiss. This one, however was not slightly inflected with sad want but a fierce passion that both had reveled in.

It was here and it was now. All the hurt, pain misery melted away instantly.

Again, Dark requested entrance and again it was granted-and this time Dark was fully planning to pleasure him. He let go of most of his control and delved deeply into Daisuke's oral cave. The red head gasped and swiftly gripped Dark's black leather jacket he was fond of wearing and pulled him closer. This action slightly put Daisuke off balance, making him fall backwards on the mattress with the force he had exerted. This too had pulled Dark on top of Daisuke.

Daisuke eeped cutely, making Dark smile in the kiss. Cute…

"D-Dark…" Daisuke whispered, pulling away. Dark frowned slightly, confused.

"Dai-chan…?"

"Don't ever stop calling me that." The Tamer ordered in a ragged whisper and pulled the thief back into another fierce lip lock. Dark was the one who pulled away, an uncontrollable grin on his face.

"Change of heart? That was all you wanted to say?" He shook black bangs out of his face, keeping his body propped up over Daisuke's easily with his arms. "I was under the impression that there was something you wanted to say…"

"Why?"

Dark blinked. Daisuke had no trace of anger on his face, just….curiosity. Along with a look that said plainly said, I not letting this go farther until I understand where you stand as well.

**((Of course…always ever the careful one…))**

"Why?" Dark repeated. He got off of Daisuke and content himself with half sitting up half leaning over the smaller teen's body. He tenderly let his fingers brush coppery bangs from a slightly damp, flushed face. "Why? I've always wanted you. At first…you were just so cute…my mind, always the twisted thing it is, couldn't help but think and dream of you…but when you always aimed to blame everything on me, pushing me away, well…to say the least I thought it the ultimate thrill. I wanted you for my own. Though I had the worse way of going about it, I must admit…"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you really…"

"Dai-chan…" Dark half warned, but there was a calm, knowing shine in his eyes that knew the red head was joking.

"Anyways…a year went by and yet you still were not budging. Though I am the most stubborn person ever I was loosing hope…and with that my will to live. If I couldn't have you, then what was the point of living? It was during such that I realized I had fallen deeply in love with you."

The teen watched Dark, spellbound. At those words Daisuke stifled a gasp and he stared. Dark smiled sadly.

"Yes…love. It felt…odd, but refreshing. With that though came the darkest hell I had ever known. I knew this could never work-if ever you were, by some wild chance, love me in return. And so began the only remedy I knew to banish the pain."

"Overdosing…" Daisuke whispered. Now the picture began to make sense. Those indescribable expressions Dark would give him when he had been close to death…

"I sincerely regret that, Dai-chan." The thief's purple eyes softened in apology. "I would never ask you to forgive me for that…because I know that can't…"

"My arm…" Daisuke mumbled. He didn't care about the OD'ing- he had room with his love to forgive that. Daisuke glanced down at the ornate scar. Again a sad smile flickered over Dark's features.

"That…it was a token of distorted love…that too, I beg forgiveness of. Do you know what exactly did I use to cut that?"

"No…"

Dark quickly left his side and confused, Daisuke sat up. Dark fished under Daisuke's bed until fingers brushed across cold metal. He withdrew it and Daisuke's eyes widened as Dark pulled the prize from the bed.

"That's…." Daisuke was at a loss for words.

:"I knew…how much you had adored that old woman…" Dark sighed. "We all thought Toto would live forever that steely woman…and it had been those days that I had almost, almost reached you…do you remember?"

Daisuke nodded slowly, already the memories flashing in front of him…

-----------------------

"Toto-chan!!!" A young happy voice called out in the balmy spring sunshine. A hyper woman who looked not a day over 20 greeted the red head and his mother to her door.

"Hello, Emiko!" The woman named Toto cheerfully called. Daisuke's mom turned to Daisuke.

"Now run along now and get acquainted with your special little friend!"

Daisuke nodded, trying to hide his sudden disappointment. Why did Mom think that weird older teen in his mind was something so special?

"Okay, Mom!"

Daisuke scampered off and with a sigh, flumped down on the grass. Instantly the older boy appeared right next to him. Daisuke noticed he always dressed in black. He wondered why…

"Why do you always dress like that?"

There was still that feel of naivety around Daisuke. The transparent boy looked over to his Tamer and smiled.

"Why? Does it disappoint you? Do you want me to dress in some other color? I normally dress like this…" He swept his bangs from his face then reached out to tousle Daisuke's own. Daisuke jumped at how real it almost felt.

"What?? Well, n-no, I mean…it looks nice on you it's just…" He began to blush. "it just makes you…so, uh I dunno…hard to ignore?"

The teen laughed.

"Well, then, I should wear this? That's the whole entire point isn't it?"

"For what?"

The black haired male winked.

"Can't risk getting caught while stealing, neh?"

Daisuke frowned.

"Stealing?"

"Yes! Of course, didn't Emiko tell you?" He studied his Tamer with purple eyes. "I'm Dark, the great Phantom Thief!"

Dark…Dark…so that was his name.

"So that's your name…"

Dark promptly fell face first into the grass.

-----------------------

"Daisuke wait!"

The red head blinked in confusion as Toto ran up to him a bit breathless. Quickly she pressed some wrapped package into his hands.

"Keep this well…as a token of friendship. But shhh, it's a little secret between us, okay?"

Daisuke was puzzled.

"What…what is it, Toto-chan?"

The woman winked.

"One day…it will guard your life and guide you to your one true love…so treasure it forever."

"Okay!" Daisuke beamed. "I promise!"

----------------------

"Toto was almost 200 years old but she seemed so…young…" Daisuke remarked quietly. "I had always wondered how she could do that…"

"Magic, Daisuke. It was in that dagger." Dark responded calmly. The teen stiffened.

"What…?"

Dark gently pressed the sheathed blade in Daisuke's hand. Instantly Daisuke felt that familiar thrill of electricity that he had always felt when he laid a hand on it. Dark studied Daisuke's face and smiled.

"You feel it?"

Daisuke nodded.

"This was her life's essence…her almost-immortality…" Dark took the blade back and pushed it under Daisuke's bed. "It was also why she had told you never to tell Emiko about it…because you're mother was dearly attached to Toto and the woman wouldn't want to worry your mother too much when she died." 

"But still…she shouldn't have gone…" Daisuke mumbled, eyes slightly defiant. "Mom and I…we were so sad…why couldn't she have just lived forever?"

**((Oh, Dai-chan, even now you have that naiveness about you…))**

"Immortality is never what it's cracked up to be. To her, it was just one long, long restless dream that she wanted to depart from." Dark sighed. "So, in essence…when your soul had been ripped from me by that mirror…I lost it. In my grief, I told myself that I could make you love me if I could carve Toto's memories and hopes for you into your skin…and I guess that was, in essence as well, you guard on life…death had passed you over twice already, once when you tried to overdose yourself and second when Fate had to decide who was to suffer during the split."

His words reminded Daisuke that Dark wasn't home free just yet. He shuddered.

"Now you remind me…Dark, don't say things like that…"

"I won't die. I promise." Dark pulled his beloved into a loving embrace. "You need to believe in me more often…"

"Ah…" Daisuke buried his face into Dark's chest to hide the first blush and the obvious thundering of his heart. Dark chuckled. Even if the Bond was not officially as strong as he would have liked it, he knew on instinct why he had become suddenly shy. A deep chuckle made Daisuke look up, not sure whether to be reproachful about it or neutral.

"I…"

Dark shushed him with a finger.

"Aishteru…" Dark whispered lovingly. "Truthfully, Dai-chan. Forever…."

_((….Forever?))_

Another fleeting kiss.

"Aishteru…"

"Forever?"

Daisuke's heart pounded painfully. Dark nodded and it soared.

"Forever."

"Dark…"

And he gently pulled Dark down on top of him again, laying back, ruby eyes alight with want. Mind and body going on instinctive auto-pilot he wrapped his legs around Dark's waist earning a shocked look on the older teen's face. Dark's own body was burning with mirrored desire but another chill slammed down his back, making him arch his back slightly. He made a small noise of discomfort, which quickly gave Daisuke the wrong impression.

"Did I…hurt you?" Daisuke inquired fearfully. Dark shook his head, bending down to give Daisuke a reassuring kiss, to which Daisuke moaned again softly into and wrapped thin yet strong arms around Dark's neck.

"No…" then a very different chill ran down his spine. Dark looked up out the window and flinched. He swore quietly and rolled off of Daisuke. Confused by the mixed signals that his new lover was giving him Daisuke sat up dizzily and tried to pull him back for the searing kisses he was quickly getting addicted to.

"Dark…?"

He could have sworn he had seen but a mere flash of blue hair and glinted eyeglasses.

"_Dark_…"

**((Commander…))**

Dark looked back at the slightly earnest tugging on his sleeve and he almost laughed at the prominently cute pout on Daisuke's face.

"Cute…" He teased, forcing a light pink flush to bloom. "It's nothing…"

"Good…" And Daisuke again tried to pull Dark on top of him. He wanted to constantly feel every place their bodies could touch. Dark smiled inwardly. This was a side of Daisuke he didn't know existed. But this wasn't the right time…not yet.

"Dai-chan. No." He commanded firmly. Daisuke whined in the back of his throat.

"B-but…D-D-Dark I want you _now_…"

**((So impatient my Dai-chan…))**

"Dai-chan. No." He repeated. "Not now…wait. These things shouldn't be rushed…Soon, Dai-chan. When you're ready, when we get to know each other better and when…you explain everything to Satoshi. I know I know…." Dark grumbled at the reproachful look on Daisuke's face. "That's not the most desirable thing to think about right now but…trust me. I want to make this special for you…for the both of us. It's no good to rush something like this. Once you and I have worked those three things out then…" the sentence trailed off but images were already flooding both their minds. It took them a lot of self control to not jump each other right then and there.

As usual, they lay next to each other that night, snuggling under the covers. The two squirmed restlessly under them as the kissed and petted for a few heavy minutes then resigned themselves to merely laying in each other's arms. Dark sighed in bliss as Daisuke ran shy fingers trough his slender bangs.

There was no need for words. Dark kissed Daisuke gently one last time before closing his eyes. Daisuke stayed awake a little bit longer, etching the blissful face of Dark forever in his mind before he too allowed sleep to claim reign over his consciousness.

_Aishteru…forever…_

-------------------------

Gaaaa!! AWWW, the fluff!! Finally!! Took you two long enough!! –sighs- ehehe…ah but it's far from over neh? I dion't want to add too much after that part to keep the fluff intact!

Yesh, so now it's all resolved but what about Dark's limit on life? Oh and Satoshi…that's not going to go over well…

So as always, my reviewers are loved by muah and will continue to be so when they R&R!


	13. Breakup

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.) I also own this plot line….so no stealing.

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

-------------------------------

Angels and Pills

**Chapter 13:** Breakup

"mmmph…"

A blaze of red hair peeked out from under the covers as its owner shifted a bit under the covers. Warm breath breezed over his skin from the occupant next to him. The red head mumbled again and scooted closer to a black haired male. The blacked haired presence stifled a groan and pulled his bedmate close.

"NNnn…." Daisuke mumbled again, slowly opened his eyes. A fierce blush crawled to his face as he realized how intertwined his legs were with Dark's already. He could feel an early arousal coming over him and he gently rubbed himself against Dark's thigh, hoping to ease the tension a bit until he could find time to either take care of it on his own or until it died away. No such luck of the second happening, as Daisuke whimpered, making the problem worse. Daisuke threaded his fingers through Dark's hair and tried to set a faster pace without bucking enough to wake the older teen up. The red head's face heated up and small noises erupted from his throat. Images began crowding his mind…

Dark mumbled something then slowly began waking up. Daisuke, not taking notice of this, began pressing his lips on Dark's forehead, cheek, lips….

"Hmmm…a bit hyper and driven this early in the morning, are we? That's rather interesting…." Daisuke's blood froze, effectively killing off his hardon from shock. What could he do? What could he say?? Dark was smiling at him but Daisuke felt like dying from embarrassment. He would surely hate him, think him…

Wait. No. backtrack. Daisuke quickly remembered what had happened the night before.

_Aishteru…forever…_

Daisuke almost sighed. That was right. Dark had said that he loved him…

But still. This was highly embarrassing, when his mind was saying how stupid he was while his hormones were just dying to get jumped by Dark's hands, tongue….

_Gaaaaaaaaa!!!! I'm turning into a pervert!!!_

"Ah….eh…." Daisuke stammered at Dark's still amused face. "I-I wasn't t-t-rying to take a-a-dvantage of you really!!! I…it's just…."

"I was simply too irresistible to rub against?" Dark teased, reducing Daisuke to a blubbering puddle.

"B-b-but….!! Well…m-m-m-maybe…but that wasn't why!! I just got a bit…excited…and well, I didn't want to get up and…er, help myself…so I just…"

"Got off on rubbing yourself against my thigh." Dark was still highly amused. "Who knew you had so much pent up frustration…that drive will come to be very, very useful and needed later on…"

This enlisted ten different colorful hues of red from his lover's face.

"Well, I can't help it if you're so hot…." Daisuke mumbled, nuzzling the other's neck. Dark gave a sharp intake of breath, amusement drowned and passion slowly making its way into his mind.

"Well, damn Dai-chan…able to turn me on so easily…hehe, maybe I can't help myself either and I have more control than you…" Dark began running his hands down Daisuke's body making him arch into the touch.

"Nnnrgh…" Daisuke panted. He needed more…

But footsteps made Dark's hands freeze. Quickly they sprang apart and Dark faced the wall, feigning sleep as Emiko slowly opened the door.

"Daisuke! Dark! Wake up! Daisuke, you have school!" Daisuke pretended to be jolted awake and groaned as Dark shifted a bit. "Daisuke are you sick? Your face is so red…."

"N-no, uh, I'm fine Mom. Really." Daisuke stammered, sitting up. Dark remained stationary. Daisuke poked him.

"Dark…"

Dark wouldn't move. Silently he was chuckling to himself. An annoyed grunt came from him and he poked the thief more incessantly.

"_Dark_…."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm getting up…." Dark mumbled and sat up. Daisuke was already peeling off his shirt and yanking his normal school shirt over his head.

"Come down as soon as you're finished..." Emiko called over her should as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Daisuke sighed. That had been way too close…

Dark stretched and he rose from the bed with a yawn.

"So…I forget, how long does school last?"

Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Dark…you've gone with me everyday practically…you should know how long…"

"Well sorry if I wanted to catch a few winks because of the stealing the night before! The life of a thief is hard, you know?"

The red head couldn't suppress a snicker.

"Riiiiight…and I'm sure that there was other reasons why you liked falling asleep too….free to fantasize about me, neh?"

"What?" Dark held his hands up in surrender. "Can't have naughty dreams of you in bed and engaging in tons of kinky…"

"Okay, Dark!!!" Daisuke felt familiar heat rise to his face. At this rate, he would explode if he kept blushing. "Too much information!! Man…I knew you were a pervert but I didn't know it would get this bad when I became your lover!"

Dark raised an eyebrow. With Daisuke's back still to him as he pulled off his pajama bottoms and reached for his jeans, he couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Besides the fact that Dark was now getting distracted by Daisuke's behind could have been another reason why he couldn't tell if it was joke or not. But when Daisuke cast a snickering glance at Dark, he knew it was just a joke.

"But you love when I talk like that…" Dark purred seductively, the sudden change in his tone making Daisuke's skin prickle. He slowly walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't you…?" He finished, the whisper rolling off his lips as he nibbled his Tamer's ear.

Reluctantly, he nodded. He had to admit that Dark had a point there…

Damn him and his teenage hormones! Daisuke quickly yanked his jeans on and zipped them up.

"Stupid Dark…I don't need to walk around school all day with painfully tight jeans in areas that shouldn't be…"

Dark snorted, finding the image of a waddling Daisuke to be highly amusing…and somewhat arousing.

"Fine, fine. I know the drill-keep it G rated until we're behind locked doors…"

"DARK!!!"

Somehow, Dark found a rubber duckie plushie flung in his face. He eeped and let a mock frown cloud his brow.

"How in the world did you get those things in reality??"

"I've always had rubber duckie plushies…" Daisuke retorted evilly, hoisting up his bag. "So live with it. Later, Dark…."

"Aishteru, Dai-chan." Dark called out quietly as Daisuke opened the door. Daisuke paused, a smile forming on his lips.

"Aishteru, Dark-kun…"

------------------------------

A small chuckle came from an open door right next to Daisuke's bedroom. Daisuke didn't notice this as he ran downstairs to breakfast.

"So…The Tamer and his curse fall in love under the strangest of circumstances…maybe that _other_ way would work the best for the both of them…"

--------------------------------

"Good morning Mom!" Daisuke chirped cheerfully as he scampered to the table. He was used to having to down his breakfast due to his aptness at being almost late so he began to gobble the bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausage links, cheese omelet and pancakes at a dizzy rate. Emiko laughed.

"Slooooow down, Daisuke…you're surprisingly not running late today-in fact you're early- so take it easy…"

Daisuke nearly choked on the news. That was a miracle. He had never actually been early before. He slowed down just as Kosuke emerged, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Hahaha, the old man isn't around, supposedly up in his room sleeping away so I will say this once and for all-there is no substitute for coffee and therefore, since he's not here to oppose me and the coffee goodness, I win!"

"Oh-ho!!" A voice boomed behind him as Daisuke's grandpa emerged with green tea. "You young one's have such nerve when the elders are out of earshot!! Well, well, I'll prove you wrong yet!!"

Both Emiko and Daisuke winced. They were already starting the fight this early in the morning…

"Erm…I have to go now so see you all later!"

Daisuke was not going to sit through the eternal fight between coffee and tea…

---------------------------

"Dai-chan…"

Dark smiled faintly as he lay on his Tamer's bed. The sent that was uniquely his waffled into his senses. Even gone, for a few hours, and the boy had rigid possession of him…

**How ironic when it was quite the opposite when I was joined with him…**

He stretched slightly, muscles straining then relaxing. Of course, he would be stupid not to be the happiest person alive right now, after all those months with unrequited love…

**And, had we ever confessed it, we would have become split beings anyways. But something had torn us apart…and even now, I still don't know what that was…**

Dark's thoughts wandered from concrete musings to petty ones that revolved around his new lover. He could get addicted to everything that made his lover perfect. His eyes, his hair, his lips…

"Dai-chan."

Dark smiled a bit wider. Especially his drive…that he could really get used to. It was quite the surprise for him-Daisuke never came off as someone who'd be as driven or perverse as he was…

The thought of Daisuke forcing him to play uke made heat travel to his groin. He made a small noise in his throat. Now was not the time, he told himself sternly. Especially on Daisuke's own bed of all things…

But this thought only fueled the loss of self control as he found his hand traveling downwards. Getting off on thoughts of his red head on the bed they were now sharing…

He hadn't had a chance to do this, since being in the same mind offered little to no censorship of things best not seen. Lust, of all things was the hardest thing to keep shielded from Tamers and Dark had instinctively known this before he tried anything stupid while Daisuke was awake. But now that they had admitted how much the wanted and needed each other…

The first light brush instinctively forced a bucking of his hips and a small moan that he couldn't hold down. Daisuke's scent on and around him and the memory of how they had touched last night invaded his mind. He bit his lip, instantly moving to gripping himself a bit roughly. It eased the tension, yet built it up even more. Dark rolled over, burying his face into the pillow and let loose a long moan. He began thrusting into both his hand and the mattress. But the fabric of his pants was quickly becoming a frustrating prison.

Dark groaned again and began to pant.

"NNrgh!!" He forced himself to pull his hand away from the twitching bulge in his pants and got up. He didn't want to soil Daisuke's bed for the first time on something he was doing to himself. A wicked grin crossed his face.

**No, I want to soil those sheets when we're together…**

----------------------------

"Hey, Dai-kun…"

Daisuke jumped at the low whisper, his mind absorbed in thoughts of Dark.

"A-ah…H-hi, Hik-…Sato-kun…"

Lunchtimes always found the friends-no now reluctant lover, on Daisuke's end- on that rooftop that over looked the school yard. Daisuke was on Satoshi's lap-not very willingly-and being fed his own food. The only way he was able to not swat Satoshi away was the fact that he was imagining Dark, his true lover, doing this.

_You'll have to tell him some time…_a voice nagged at the back of his mind. Daisuke sighed.

I know, I know…

"Dai-kun? Is everything alright? You're…you seem tense…" Satoshi whispered, putting the floor aside and stroking Daisuke cheek. Daisuke shuddered and looked away. Why was he so stupid to be hurting his best friend like this?

"Satoshi…" Daisuke paused. The words were so hard to work from his mind to his vocal cords. "I…can you listen to me for a second and promise that whatever I say, you won't be mad at me?"

"Sure." Even so, Satoshi looked slightly puzzled.

Daisuke looked down at the ground beside his friend.

"What if…what if I said that there was someone I knew that likes someone else but is feeling bad about deceiving their best friend into thinking that they like them?"

"It depends on how the real person they like likes them back…" Satoshi answered in his sensible way.

"Okay...well, what if they do, and they've confessed their feelings but…there's one of the two that's in a relationship they just want to be a friendship again?"

"Dai-kun…" Satoshi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is this…what I think it's sounding like?"

"Eh??"

"Are you…trying to break up with me?"

The question hung heavy between them. Daisuke still couldn't look Satoshi in the face. He knew he should say yes…

_But I…I can't hurt him like this…_

"I…"

The bluenette bit his lip.

"Answer me….Dai-kun…" The whisper was becoming slightly choked and Daisuke knew better than to look up. He knew it would only make this ten times harder. "Dai….look at me…"

"I…I mean…I still really care about you…" Daisuke stammered, trying, groping for the right words. "But…it's just…I gave you so many chances…I'm tired…I…I'm sorry…it's not that I don't still want you around though…."

Satoshi looked away, not saying anything.

_I…should have known…_

**/Poor Sato-kun…burned by your one true love…/**

_Krad. Not the time._

**/Satoshi…I still love you and have always loved you…you know that…/**

_Krad! Stop! I only want Daisuke! Get it through your goddamn think blond head!!!_

**/you will learn to love me Sato…you know that you are capable of doing so…aren't you willing to give me a chance?/**

_Thing about that Krad? You don't deserve that._

**//Your first love will pay for forging this barrier between us…and he will pay in the cruelest way imaginable….//**

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's Dark, isn't it?"

Daisuke flinched. How transparent was he really?

"Can we just-?"

"It is."

Daisuke swallowed. Satoshi's face was livid.

"I'm sorry…"

_I really am…_

Daisuke stumbled up from Satoshi's lap, grabbed his stuff and started to sprint away.

"Daisuke!! Daisuke, wait!!"

But the red head had disappeared from view-and possibly his life…

**//And I will start with _him_….//**

----------------------------

Dark sighed, exhausted. Offing himself certainly took most of the energy out of him…

He relaxed, looking hazily at the clock.

Dai-chan would be coming home soon….and then he could lie in his arms…or the red head could curl up against him…

"**You bastard…"**

Dark stiffened as he heard the blond demon's voice in his ears. What the hell was Krad…??

A faint presence shifted a blazing finger on his spine. He wasn't truly here, here but still…

Wait what was he doing???

"Krad…?"

Something jabbed searing white hot into his spine and he screamed. In his closed vision he heard the maniacal laughter of Krad as he plucked another white feather from mid air and shoved that one into the next bone up. He felt something literally implode within him and he let loose and animalistic cry that even made Krad's soul shiver.

"ARRRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Dark thrashed, vision crawling with blank spots. The feathers deeply lodged into bone were expanding tearing muscle and delicate tendon…

"**You _dare_ make my Satoshi's heart break by stealing his love away…" **Krad hissed. **"I will never forgive you. Now you time is halved-good luck with finding your_ cure_, Dark…" **He spat the last as he disappeared in a whirl of immaterial feathers that never feel…

----------------------------------

yaaaaaa…creepy Krad…nooooo, now he just shortened Dark's life span…so evil….

Sniff…Daisuke's not the best at breaking up with people is he?...wince….actually that's how I kind of sounded when I broke up with my bf, but that's beside the point…

Anywho…don't forget to read and review, as always. (kudos again to those faithful that did!)


	14. Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.) I also own this plot line….so no stealing.

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

-------------------------------

Angels and Pills

**Chapter 14**: Unexpected

"Mom? Dad? Dark? I'm home!"

Daisue breezed through the door. There was an eerie silence about the house that seemed to shaking him slightly. This wasn't good…it was never this quiet…

He wandered into the kitchen and saw a brightly colored not hanging from the fridge. Curious, he walked over to it and plucked it from the Strawberry-shaped magnet.

_Daisuke-_

_Your dad, Grandpa and I have gone out for a bit. Whatever you do, DON'T TOUCH OR BOTHER DARK!_

_Don't ask questions-you'll find out when we get back. In the meantime, don't go into your room, don't make a lot of noise and keep yourself out of trouble. Oh, and if you still have a mental link with Dark, don't try and talk to him through it._

_You have been warned,_

_Mom_

Daisuke stared at the note, heart pounding madly. He shuddered, a cold dread working up his spine.

_Dark…what happened to you??_

------------------------------------

Pain.

Pain.

Everywhere.

Everything.

It hurt.

The broken thief tried to move. Physically, he was still okay….but that was not how his brain felt. He couldn't make himself move…

Everything hurt.

Stupid Krad….

He was numb everywhere. He had, essentially, lost all sense of touch and mobility. And that scared him like nothing else had. How could he get up, touch Daisuke, hold him, and show him how much he really loved him…?

Maybe the boy didn't understand how much he really cared…

Dark needed Daisuke. Krad was a fool. The cure was right before him. If only he could call that cure to him…

**Dai-chan…**

------------------------------------

Daisuke slipped the note back under the magnet, but his fingers froze when he heard Dark's faint thought brush his consciousness

**Dai-chan…**

The red head froze. The thought bore so much pain….it even struck him. Daisuke moaned slightly and leaned against the counter for support. He bit his lip. He could not answer back…

**Dai-chan…I…I need you…**

Daisuke's heart twisted, tore apart. Dark's voice was stringer, but still so distant…

**I need you by my side…please…**

He closed his eyes. He wanted to follow his mom's directions but…Dark needed him. What had happened to him??

He couldn't ignore him any longer.

_Dark?_

A sigh of relief from Dark passed through his body.

**Dai-chan….oh, god, I'm glad you're here….your mom…they all left…**

Daisuke left the kitchen and stood in the hallway.

_I know…she left me a note saying not to go anywhere near you…not to be in my bedroom…not to make noise…not to talk to you via mental link…yadda, yadda ,yadda…_

Daisuke could feel Dark stiffen slightly.

**What? Why tell you that?!**

_I don't know! Geez…_Daisuke was getting impatient. He wanted to see Dark…find him. _Where are you?_

**In your bedroom.** Dark replied smartly. Daisuke rolled his eyes. Trust the thief to be a bit snappy and smart-alecky on him…

_Well, that explained why Mom didn't want me going in my bedroom…sort of…_Daisuke ascended the stairs then hurried to his bedroom door. _Wait, Dark, what happened to you?_

Here, he could feel hesitancy as he reached for the doorknob.

**I…Dai-chan, maybe she had been right in warning you not to come here…never mind, just go back downstairs…** Dark's voice sounded feverish now, like he was in some delirium state. Daisuke gripped the doorknob tightly, unsure.

_Dark, you called me up here, so I'm not backing away now!_

**I don't think you want to see me right now**. Dark sniffled-an actual noise that Daisuke could hear through the door. **I'm…such a mess…**

_Damn you Dark! You-I don't care how bad off you look, you called me here!! ((I still love you!))_

And with that he yanked his bedroom door open with ferocity he never knew he possessed.

He wished he hadn't.

-------------------------------------------

The first thing, the only thing he saw was red. Red was spilled everywhere. All of it was darkest around the base of Dark's spine and it kept coming. Vacant dark purple eyes shifted dully, fixated to the ceiling. The messy black hair Daisuke had barely begun to enjoy running his fingers through was soaked with sweat. Dark' skin had turned an unhealthy paper white. From his back, two black wings were spread out under him, both hanging at an odd angle.

Black feathers were spilled everywhere. Daisuke wouldn't-couldn't-look away. It hurt.

"Dark…"

He wasn't even sure he could speak. Dark purple eyes rested on shocked ruby ones.

"Dai….chan…."

"Who…? Why…?"

Daisuke stumbled over to the dark angel, tears instantly flowing. A sudden fear seized him.

"You're not…!!"

Dark painfully, slowly, shook his head.

"No…Not dying. Not yet." The words were chilling. Daisuke swallowed, shaking his head.

"What…do you mean…?"

Dark shuddered.

"Krad…cut my time in half. Dai….I have only six months now…"

A sob rose in the red head's throat.

"That…that can't be…"

"It is."

He wouldn't-couldn't-believe it.

"There's some way to reverse the damage…isn't there??"

Dark hesitated then nodded.

"Yes, but…" Dark froze. "They're back."

It didn't take three guess to know who "they" was. Daisuke rushed to the door and yanked it open.

"I'll…see you later…"

-----------------------------------

Daisuke was, unfortunately, not fast enough. He was caught by the wrist by a very unhappy looking woman.

"Daisuke…I'm very disappointed…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner??" Daisuke interrupted, eyes blazing. Emiko was startled by the heat in his voice. It wasn't like her son to get so worked up over Dark…

"You…shouldn't see things like-"

"He's a part of me, Mom. We are one and the same." Daisuke pulled his arm away. They were, in more than one sense of the word. "You should know that, of all people…"

"Still, it can break you. I don't want you loosing your sanity over seeing Dark so broken…"

_What she doesn't know is that I've seen Dark more broken than that emotionally…_

"Trust me Mom. I'm stronger than you think."

She could only gaze at him with brooding eyes.

_But how strong will you be when Dark starts to fall apart from the inside? What will you do to bring him out of it?_

----------------------------------------------

In a few hours time, Dark had been moved from the bed-much to Dark's squawking disapproval- bathed (again, much to his protests that he wasn't disabled) and was now sitting comfortably on the sofa. Granted, he had gotten some feeling back, but he still could walk. The three older Niwa's were sitting on the opposite sofa while Daisuke took his spot beside his thief. Dark still retained the black wings but they were now carefully bound and splinted to correct the broken bones and encourage proper healing.

_I wonder if they know I know yet…?_ A low chuckle in one particular Niwa's mind. _Hmmm…let's see…_

"So…" Daisuke's grandpa began conversationally. "I'm assuming you'll be alright for a little while, Dark?"

Dark grumbled something under his breath and delicately touched his lower back.

"Yeah…it's just that there's really no true physical scarring…"

"But what was all that blood from then??" Daisuke couldn't help but be a bit screechy. His nerves have been on edge since he had seen that highly disturbing view of a bleeding Dark. It had only put fuel to nightmares he'd be surely having for two weeks. Dark laid a hand gently over Daisuke's, trying to calm the Tamer.

**The rest know, but I'll give you the easy version. Krad ripped me apart, speeding up the process with magic in his feathers that he jammed in my spine. The blood spilled was from the inside of course-but the skin was never broken. It's confusing, I know, but see it as a manifestation of the rupture in my body.**

Daisuke paled.

_But…you'll be fine?_

**For now…yes…** He hesitated. **But…Dai-chan, my life is shortened in half. I only have six months. I don't know if the next red moon falls within that time…if it doesn't…**

_There has to be another way!!! There's got to be another way than that whole pagan blood thing-besides I highly don't approve of you losing any more blood than you already have!_

Dark pulled his hand away. There was another way…

"Isn't there another way?" Daisuke turned to his mom. Emiko jumped slightly.

"Another way?" She repeated, confused for a second. Daichi laughed suddenly, making both teen's frown darkly.

"Another way to save Dark? Of course! I believe one prescribed way will suit Dark and his fancies rather well…or should I say, they have?"

Dark blushed a bit.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're ranting on about, old man…"

"Oooo!! Dark, how unkind of you! That hurt. And after letting you use my body for a few years for thieving…I know how your mind works…" The older man laughed again. "Funny how years don't affect your hormones, eh Dark?"

Dark was slowly getting redder.

"Since when my hormones a conversation piece? Last time I checked, we were supposed to be working on saving me from a young death!"

"Oh, but we are…" The man winked, instantly putting Dark on the defensive. "But really, dark…" He took out the book Dark had read out of and flipped to a certain page. "I didn't know that you were an avid reader either…"

**Crap!! Busted!!**

"Ah…well, one must learn sometime when times call for…higher education…"

The smile widened on Daichi's face.

"Higher education in certain fields may not be necessary unless one would like to explore those fields more…"

Slowly, Dark was beginning to catch on to what he was saying. And he was not liking it one bit.

"Well, having a change of heart is supposedly a crime?"

"Oh no, not a crime…but it is when you hide that from people who really need that information. Why, it could lead to more…desirable cures that I'm sure will work out well for both you and Daisuke, eh?"

"Just get to the point already!" Dark mumbled.

"That was my point."

"eh?" Daisuke broke in. He had been lost the entire time, the words had been exchanged. Dark jumped.

"What?"

"There is a more desirable cure up for you and Daisuke and you've read up on it. Any reason with the sudden interest with that particular one, Dark?"

Daisuke looked over to his lover, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Dark broke.

"Fine, fine, you win, stupid old man…I figured that…it wouldn't be so bad really..."

"But it's not just for the cure, right?" He asked quietly. Dark looked away for a minute then looked back.

"No. It's more than that…indefinitely more."

"Good. I'm pleased with you Dark. For it would never making things the same between you again if it were only for that reason alone." Daichi hummed as he flipped through the pages of the book vacantly. Daisuke was thoroughly lost.

"What was going on just now?"

Dark glanced over at Daisuke then laughed nervously. Oh how was he going to explain this one…

"er…"

Daisuke's grandpa burst out laughing. ( Daisuke's parents hadn't even bothered to follow what was going on)

"Here…" He handed the book over and pointed at a heading "Read."

Daisuke scanned the page and read-

…_If, as in all likely hood of it ever happening, that somehow the curse is in love with its host and his host will do all within his power to save him (this being only if the curse's life is the one jeopardized) then one can do what is mention below with the added bonus that both curse and host can stay in separate bodies for the rest of their lives. All above conditions must be met or this can cause the speeding up of the curse's death._

_If they are to sleep together on one of the two days that the moon is cast a blood red sheen, the love of the curse and the will of the Tamer to save him will heal the curse. This ultimate action of love will also grant the curse a chance to have his own body and to be free of the bloodline at last…_

"ooookay…" Daisuke put the book down. "And the point of all this…? What was so funny?"

Dark groaned while his Grandpa couldn't help but burst into fresh peals of laughter.

"Child, what do you think they mean by 'sleeping together'? surely you younger generations have tainted minds at this age…"

It took him three seconds to get it. Instantly he flushed.

"Sleeping together…as in…?"

"Yes, that kind." Dark responded curtly, not wanting to look Daisuke in the eyes as this did involve him and a certain red head next to him involved in very…private ways. Grandpa on the other hand found it hilarious to talk about this and Dark's bedroom life-or lack of it (gasp! Oh yes the great thief actually having no notorious rep!)

Daisuke was dying in side as images flooded his mind.

"B-but…ah!! When's the next red moon?" Daisuke inquired quickly, deciding to change the subject. Daichi wrinkled his brown in concentration.

"Hmmmmm…I think…wasn't it next week…?"

We have to do it next week??? Daisuke thought wildly.

"W-w-w-what??? But…but….!! Aren't you or Mom or Dad feeling weird about this??? At all??"

Emiko and Kosuke blinked.

"About what?"

They were not following the conversation at all.

"Never mind…"

The older man looked at them for a long moment and smiled gently.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, can you?"

Dark and Daisuke cast each other a startled glance and shared the same thought at the same moment-He knows??

"Yes, I know." They both looked back, looking slightly fearful. This only made him burst into laughter again. "Young love!! Geez, you two just amuse me to no end…"

"What about us?' Both younger Niwa's looked to Emiko's dad. Daisuke looked at each other and crack up laughing. Emiko and Kosuke were completely lost. Daisuke just shook his head.

_That's Mom and Dad for you…_

**Yup.**

Daisuke looked over at Dark, affection in his eyes.

_But hey we have each other too…so we're not alone._

**No…never alone…but Dai-chan…**

Daisuke frowned at the worry in his voice.

_Yes?_

**Are you…comfortable with this?**

That was unexpected. He thought that Dark wouldn't want a way out of this, which was giving him so much…

_With what? Sleeping with you?_

Dark blushed at how blunt he was.

**Uh-huh…**

Daisuke smiled faintly.

_I'd rather, first of all, not think of it as 'sleeping together', because it only makes me think of one night stands…and I don't want this to turn into one…_

**Dai! I…it would never…they are based on nothing and..!!**

_I know. It's based on everything…and I'd rather it be considered as something more than just that…_

Dark nodded.

**I…just wanted to know if you were okay with it that's all…I don't want this rushed or being rushed into just because of me…**

_I don't mind. Honest. Just consider it as more than just a cure but my gift to you. An early Christmas present._ Daisuke joked, eyes dancing. Dark shook his head slightly. Daisuke seemed to be feeling better….

**I'll see it as that and an expression of love, Dai-chan.** Dark responded warmly, making Daisuke's hart flutter slightly. **I just want you to feel like you're ready too, you know…**He couldn't believe how worried he was getting over Daisuke. But Dark knew this kind of thing, if not treated properly could damage someone more than just physically but emotionally.

A warm hand laid over his and squeezed.

_I'm sure. When the week's done, I'll be as ready as I have been for a while now. _

Dark's eyes held an unreadable expression in them. The words, indeed from Daisuke had been unexpected.

**((I hope so…))**

After all, it was unexpected that Grandpa was the first to find out about their little relationship.

----------------------------------------

Hahaha!! Yeah, weird that Daisuke's grandfather would know first before Daisuke's own parents!! XD shouldn't they be the receptive one's??

Eh…not much here to say except click on that purple little button and review away!


	15. Painting For You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** **_I own the lyrics!!! _**(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.) I also own this plot line….so no stealing.

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

Also this story contains heavy angst in the beginning and will get worse later. Rated for attempted and thoughts of suicide and language used.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

-------------------------------

Angels and Pills

**Chapter 15**: Painting For You

Sweet moans filled the room. Heat rose faintly from two figures in a bed. Outside a faint red glow form the moon spilled onto the two teens. The smaller one was pinned successively and gave a louder moan as pale fingers trailed down his body. A shirt was lifted over his head, unbuttoned. The boy gazed up deeply with ruby eyes into amethyst one's "Aishteru…" He whispered, reaching his own thin, smaller fingers to the older male's shirt. "ai…shteru…" The word was lost in a moan. Shy fingers brushed against already pert nubs eliciting yet another moan of pleasure.

"Nnn…Dai…chan…"

The red head breathed out, drinking in Darks' sweet perfection. There were no flaws, nothing out of place…

That said red head was now panting, body squirming as hands deftly reached for the waistband on his pants and boxers, slipping them both off in one smooth movement. The teen's raging hardon sprung free from its prison squeezing a small gasp that broke through the small mewls and whimpers.

"Take me…now…"

"Patience, Dai…" The thief smiled down at him, eyes running over the Tamer's throbbing erection. "I want to enjoy this sight…enjoy how deliciously spread out you are under me in all your glory…"

"D-dark…" the Tamer stammered. He wasn't sure how to take that…

"Shhh, now…relax and enjoy this…enjoy me…"

Daisuke had found it impossible to ignore that gentle command as fingers wrapped around his quivering length. Daisuke bucked upwards, a short, loud groan mapping out his desire.

Hands were quickly picking up a mind blowing pace and seconds later, the red head spilled his seed all over their sweat soaked bodies. Fingers scooped his own release off his flat stomach and offered a taste. He suckled, mind going blank with pleasure.

"Dark…" He whispered as he let go of sucking on those digits, leaving a thread of thin saliva connecting them and his lips together.

"Good, Dai-chan…" Dark soothed, lifting his hips up. Slick, wet fingers began to push up, up into him and he winced moaning on and off in plain and pleasure.

"Dark…Dark…I…need…more…"

"Not yet…"

Three fingers were moving in and out in a regular pace, scissoring to ease the pain of what was to come.

Daisuke whimpered regretfully as the fingers were removed. His whole body tensed with anticipation.

"Relax." It was as if Dark had read his mind. "It'll feel much better if you're not so tense."

Daisuke decided that his voice would fail him, so he only nodded, heart pounding. He breathed in and out relaxing his body. Seeing this the thief delicately rose Daisuke's hips upwards then…

---------------------------

"Daisuke!! Time to get up!!"

"Waaa??" The red head jerked awake and instantly wished he hadn't. Dark was sleeping next to him fully clothed, lost in deep sleep. Daisuke moaned slightly as he realized that it had only been a dream-and that he had released in his bed.

_Why…why did it have to be a dream?_ Daisuke complained as he gently unwrapped himself from Dark's arms. The thief mumbled something as Daisuke rose form the bed and his eyes fluttered open.

"Dai…?" Dark mumbled, raising his head. Daisuke felt a small trill down his back. He realized that Dark's early-morning voice was hotter than his normal voice…and with any luck he'd be waking up to that more often….

_Since when did I become a huge pervert??_ Daisuke screamed mentally as he ran off to the bathroom. Dark stared back after his Tamer, not fully understanding until a few seconds later. He looked under the covers and chuckled.

"Been having quite the erotic dream, eh Daisuke?" Dark shrugged. "No matter…dreams usually don't do the reality justice…"

Daisuke came out a few minutes later, hair showing the evidence of a shower and fully dressed. Dark was still in a black sleeveless shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"Neh, Dai-chan…" Dark commented, getting the Tamer's attention. "What have you been dreaming last night?"

_((Oh no did he..? Just play dumb….play dumb…))_

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing, why?" Daisuke felt his own face speak a betrayal however as he felt warmth leap to his cheeks. Dark raised and eyebrow.

"It must have been something very, very good…you were moaning in your sleep…and twitching…" Dark was enjoying Daisuke's facial expression. Okay, so he hadn't heard Daisuke moan in his sleep, if he ever did at all, but Daisuke seemed horrified and guilty at the statement. He must have been right.

"D-dark, it w-was n-nothing, r-r-really"

Dark threw the covers back and jerked his head to a strange stain on the sheets that was right next to him. Instantly Daisuke's face rivaled the color of his hair.

"Nothing? Nothing that it caused you to cum this much at night?"

_Is that…was that really a lot??_ Daisuke through frantically.

"Well, look at it this way…that's more than most of the more erotic dreams squeeze out so it must have been good…" And now he was answering his thoughts! Daisuke thought he would just die of embarrassment.

Dark felt sorry for him. But only a little bit.

"It w-was…okay fine!" Daisuke huffed and looked away. "I had a dream of you and me doing…yeah…" Hopefully the thief would get the point. But he was infuriatingly playing the dumb one-on purpose

"Yeah? Yeah, what? That doesn't give me much…"

"Okay! Okay, you…grrrr!! I had a dream of you screwing me senseless!! There! Happy?? I'm going to school!!"

"Oh, I didn't know you had such vulgar language, Daisuke, at least in that department…but you know what I think I like that a lot…" Dark whispered seductively, making Daisuke's insides squirm.

"I'm. Going. To. School." Daisuke said a bit too loudly. "Bye."

And he slammed the door behind him on a very, very amused Phantom Thief.

------------------------------

Satoshi wasn't in school that day.

------------------------------

The days flew by and Daisuke was squirming nervous.

Dark was squirming for a very different reason.

"Nrrgh…" Dark grunted in pain as he tossed and turned on the bed. His insides felt as if someone took kerosene and lit it with a match. Right now he felt like exploding into a billion pieces and hoping that even that would end the misery. No, he wasn't suicidal any more but that still didn't stop the occasional "please let me just die" thought.

Daisuke was busy with a project in the living room, thank goodness…Dark's brow began to sweat. Was it actually possible to boil blood over until you exploded into fleshy bits? The image was, to say the very least, unpleasant.

**Unpleasant? Ha, what a pathetic understatement…**

He was grateful that they didn't share a body just now, or Daisuke just might feel this kind of pain. That wasn't something he was willing to let the red head feel…

Of course, the red head had the natural concern to check up on him via mental link.

_Dark? Hey…_

Daisuke frowned a bit as it took some time for Darks' conscious to respond back.

**Oh? Hey, Dai-chan…sorry…I'm just..tired right now…**

Daisuke hmphed as he lightly brushed color onto what he was working on. He had retreated to the basement to work on it.

_Riiiiiight…and I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear the obvious lie in your voice…_

Dark sighed. There seemed to be a small price to having someone who was a part of you-literally- as a lover.

**Dai…you know I'm falling apart from the inside…that my body is physically deteriorating…**

Daisuke growled, letting his frustration flow out for a second then bit his lip as he switched brushes.

_Why can't we do it sooner?_

Dark let the ghost of a smile pass his lips.

**Daisuke…you must be a virgin still or it won't work. I know…that you don't want me to die but…be patient. **Daisuke shivered remembering how oddly that paralleled with his dream from the night before. **We have…what…? Hmm, three, two days? You'll live.**

Another frustrated sigh. Dark smiled as he felt his Tamer's annoyance roll though the mental link.

_Yeah, right. I can deal with my raging hormones for three days while you're all la-de-de-da and can lay there next to me…_Daisuke couldn't believe Dark. _Yeah, Dark, it's oh so easy…_

**But it's not just my body you're after…right? **

Daisuke froze, nearly dropping the brush.

_W-what?? No! I…you know better, Dark._

Dark shivered as another spasm of pain rippled through him.

**Like I said before…**the thief seemed tired-not physically so much as he was emotionally.** This can't be just for removing the curse or lust…**

Again Daisuke nearly dropped the brush. _((Damn him…does he really want to mess up my work…?))_

_How…could you say such things_…He couldn't help but sound hurt. Dark winced. _You know…how I feel_… Daisuke felt a light pink blush crawl into his face both at what he said and the picture that was flowing from his brush.

**I…Gomen, Dai-chan…I'm not thinking straight…**Dark moaned in pain at the end of the sentence. Daisuke's brow knitted in concern.

_Dark?_

**It's nothing**. Dark gasped through the link. **I'm-going to sleep…now…god, I hurt all over…**

_Dark…_Daisuke frowned, turning back to the painting. He thumbed through the hundreds of small jars of paint. _…Hai, alright. Sweet dreams, Dark…_

**Hmmn…love you, Dai…**

Daisuke smiled softly as Darks' mental link weakened.

_Love you…too…Dark…_

And he found the right shade of amethyst among the jars.

-------------------------------

_I should really sleep now…_

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and glanced at the basement clock.

_10: 35…? Hmm…._Daisuke looked back to his half finished work. _Maybe…just a bit more…?_

_You really should sleep…._a small voice that was his conscious whispered. Daisuke sighed. That was true…it would be a disaster to work on something like this half asleep…

_Two more days…_

-------------------------------

Next day-normal as usual. But Dark was getting steadily worse. He couldn't even move for a full hour after Daisuke got home, which scared Daisuke badly. Dark had meekly tried to pass off a joke or two about it, but Daisuke had gotten so high strung off of it that he yelled at him a bit harshly for it.

"Don't joke about things like that!!" And he had slammed his bedroom door behind him on Dark. The thief sighed. He had been keeping to his Tamer's bed and last night was once again a great strain on self control. Daichi had told Daisuke's parents that there was a better alternative way, but that they would find it out on that day, not to worry. Daisuke had winced at that- he knew that the sounds would be enough. He wasn't worried about Kosuke-it was his mom, Emiko that he was shifty about. As for himself…he wasn't sure if he was a loud moaner but he hoped feverishly that he wasn't too loud, if he were a moaner at all.

Sure the prospect of being with Dark in the most intimate physical sense sent trills of anxious pleasure though his body but…

Daisuke threw open the door leading to the basement and descended the stairs. He walked over to his painting, which had been covered by a sheet and he pulled it off. He sat down in front of it again, thinking.

…but he didn't want Dark to think that it was all just for his body…of course, his hot body was a definite plus, but it wasn't the reason why he had fallen for the thief.

The brush dipped into an inky black well of paint and drew skin thin lines. Daisuke smiled slightly again.

_I wonder what Dark'll think of this…_

Daisuke smiled. How would the thief react…?

It wasn't like he made something for the male everyday. In fact, for the past year, he had avoided even talking to him, if he could help it. So this was defiantly something that would be on a firsts list that he had done for Dark…

_That, and what you'll be doing tomorrow night…_

Daisuke had to pull his brush away and keep the paints far from the canvas to prevent from accidentally spilling any paint on the picture. He sighed. He had to finish tonight…

Stroke…stroke…

He bit his lip in concentration. It would have been easier if the male was right in front of him but thankfully his memory did wonderful justice to Dark…

Stroke…stroke…

Pale fingers flowed lushly, outspread, as a face peered over seductively and teasingly over leather clad shoulder. Black wings gathered around in a dark flurry around a jet black haired Adonis, mouth curved into not so much the customary smirk of inflated ego, but that of thinly concealed passion. It was there tangible and that passion was present in amethyst eyes that gleamed in open want.

Daisuke felt a blush creep into his face. Just looking at it was making his blood run…

Daisuke got a miniature hair dryer out and began drying the paint on the canvas with it. The wetness of the picture began to fade and the blaze of deep rich color came forth full blast. When he was done drying the painting he gaped. It was perfect.

He quickly threw the sheet back over it and took the wrapped canvas off the easel. Folding the easel into its portable version, he picked it up in one hand and the painting in the other. With a grin, he skipped up the stairs. Dark would defiantly be surprised at the very least…

-------------------------

"Hey Dai…"

Daisuke's mouth split into a warm smile as he returned to his bedroom and found the thief leaning his head against the headboard.

"Hey, Dark." With that he promptly began to set up the easel again, laying the sheet covered canvas against a table. Dark blinked, curious, as the easel was unfolded and when the canvas was set with great care on it.

"Hm? What's that, Dai?" Dark inquired. To him, it was obvious, really-it was a painting. But of what…that was what he didn't know. Daisuke continued to smile.

"Oh Dark, are you telling me you absolutely have no idea what this is? Oh come now…"

Dark frowned, pouting cutely.

"Dai-chan, how rude! I am the Phantom Thief after all! Are you telling me I don't know what that would be?" his haughty nature got the better of the red head and he burst out laughing.

"I was joking, Dark…" his face became serious. "But are you alright? You shouldn't take things too seriously…"

Now it was Dark who shared a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine…always, as long as I get to see your face and hear your sweet voice…"

Daisuke blushed as he quickly crossed the room and laid down on the bed. Dark's arm automatically wrapped around him and pulled him into a delicate yet slightly weak embrace. Daisuke noted this and pulled away.

"Dai…?"

Daisuke shushed him and shook his head.

"You're getting weaker…I want you to rest up and besides…I forgot to lock the door."

Dark smirked. "Oh, I see…"

"Shut up, you perv…" Daisuke snapped in mock anger at Dark's suggestive eyebrow wiggles. He got up, went to close the door with a defining click then returned to Dark's side. This time, instead of a gentle hug, he was swept into an equally sweet kiss.

"Oh…? So I'm a perv now…?" Dark whispered, lips flicking against Daisuke's. "..Nm…maybe I am…"

Hands crawled up the red head's shirt, making Daisuke gasp slightly. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck and pulled him down. Dark easily accommodated for this and swung one leg over, effectively straddling him.

"A bit excited, hmmm?"

Daisuke instantly blushed.

"S-shut up…" and he grinded his hips against Dark's. The thief's eyes widen slightly and he groaned.

"Dai…." His voice came out in a whisper and he bucked back. "Don't tempt me…its hard enough not to take you without you doing…Nrgh!"

The smaller male had effectively silenced whatever he was going to say next by brushing his hands lightly over the very obvious bulge in his pants. A guttural moan pushed out of his throat that quickly turned into a growl. Daisuke shivered at this new sound but continued-but he was quickly overwhelmed by fierce lips descending on his.

"Dai…suke…" Dark's voice had dropped an octave sending another ripple of pleasure through the red head.

"No."

That one word snapped Daisuke out of his lust. Dark was gazing down at him calmly with suppressed lust. Daisuke's confused frustration made him tense up at Dark's more toned down action of simply stroking his cheek.

"D…Dark…"

Dark slowly shook his head.

"It's hard for me too…but it's only one more night…tomorrow. Tomorrow, Dai…"

Daisuke's frustration got the better of him.

"I….I don't want to wait!! I need you_ now_! I know you want me too…and I just…I don't care!"

Dark bit his lip.

"Dai-chan, you're not thinking straight…you're letting your hormones frustration control you…if you truly did love me you would wait just a little bit longer…" Dark narrowed his eyes and Daisuke completely ignored him and his hands were drifting lower on his body. Ignoring the pleasurable signals that were pricking his brain, he let his common sense have complete control and pulled Daisuke's hands away gently. With his free hand he gently cupped his chin and let his amethyst eyes swallow ruby one's "You're letting lust, not love control you…you won't be able to control yourself tonight, sadly…" Dark's eyes saddened. "I know you do love me but…no, it's best if I leave you tonight…"

"W-ait…wh-wh-what??" Daisuke's insides turned to ice, all lust instantly drowned. Those sad eyes…the biting words… "You're not…you're not saying…"

"All I'm saying is that...I should sleep somewhere else……" Dark's voice trailed off as Daisuke's eyes began to well up. "Dai-chan, please, don't…it for the best, for both of us…"

"Aiii, you baka!!" Daisuke shook his head, a lopsided smile twitching at his lips. "I thought…you were saying that…we couldn't be together…anymore…"

Dark mentally slapped himself.

"No, no…" Dark gently wrapped his arms around Daisuke's body. "I could never say that to you…but what I said still holds." Dark's eyes were stern. "I can't sleep here tonight because you would be too tempted."

Daisuke nodded dimly as Dark rose painfully from the bed. Then his condition hit Daisuke. He cried out and pulled Dark back down. A frown instantly crossed his brow.

"Daisuke…" He began to warn, but the warning was unnecessary.

"Stay here. I'll leave."

Dark's frown darkened.

"I would rather not be the one chasing you out of your bed…"

"No, Dark." Now he was the one with the stern commanding voice. He got up. "I'll be fine. Good night Dark."

Daisuke walked to the door and Dark feared that somehow, maybe he had angered his lover but when Daisuke turned briefly to whisper, "I still love you…and thank you for keeping things in check." Dark's mind was at ease. He watched the red head go and fell back on his Tamer's pillows, a smile on his face.

**Hey, if I wasn't the one being the power check and balance person who would?**

--------------------------

Daisuke jolted awake, breaking out into a cold sweat.

_I never want to ever dream something like that ever again…_

He threw his blanket off that he had brought down to the couch and got up from the cushions. After briefly explaining a very, very omitted version of why he couldn't sleep in his own bed he camped out on the couch.

And he had had the worst nightmare ever.

All he wanted to remember was that it had blood and Dark…and he refused to remember more.

**Daisuke…**

Said red head toppled out of the couch. He had tried to make his thought teasing but Daisuke felt, with a tremor of horror the weakness and the pain in it…

_Dark?_

**I'm fine.** The automatic response made Daisuke frown. That came too quick…

_You're not._ The silence afterwards, yet the ashamed presence told him that he had caught dark in that small lie. Daisuke sighed and rolled his concern through it. Can you move…?

**Ye**…Dark paused. **Sigh…no…**

Daisuke bolted off the ground and up the flight of stairs.

**Gods, you don't have to make such a ruckus, you know…**Dark tried once again to tease.

_Not funny, not now._

Dark felt silent as Daisuke yanked open the door.

**I'm such a mess…eh?** Dark's attempts and joking were really starting to irk Daisuke. He strolled over to the bed and shook his head.

"Dark, not funny…"

"Look, Dai-chan…" Dark sighed and, if he had mobility, he would have ran his hands through his hair. "I really don't want you to worry and be so stressed…besides today's the day." He smiled. "You don't have to wait any longer…"

But that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Dark, that's the last thing I'm even thinking about right now…" Daisuke swallowed a lump in his throat. 'All I care about right now…is you. You getting better…"

"Dai-chan..." Dark allowed his love to course though their slight Bond. **((I'll be sure to strengthen that tonight…))** "Listen, don't speak…I'm not dying just yet and besides…you would never let me…"

"Damn right." Daisuke said with un-Daisuke like fervor, making Dark laugh. "But still…" He ran one hand down Dark's cheek. "I still…don't like seeing you like this…"

"I know…but that'll all be over with soon…"

Daisuke pulled his hand away, effectively ending the conversation. But before he waked out of the bedroom-

"Love?"

Daisuke paused.

"Yes, Dark?" His heart had sang when Dark had called him "love" but he'd have to rejoice when he got out.

"I was wondering since last night…what is that thing that you have there on the easel?"

Daisuke smiled, his back still to Dark.

"You'll see. It's a surprise…for tonight. I'll see you later, Dark…"

And he walked out of the bedroom.

----------------------------

As the sun sank and twilight came, Daisuke, his nerves finally getting to him, walked outside and lay under the peaking stars. One came, stark and brilliant and Daisuke quickly made a wish on it just as another one winked to life.

_Everything's changed so much…_

He had went from so-called hating the thief to loving him…and the irony in it all had not been lost on the red head.

His eyes drifted upwards and sitting low on the horizon, a blood red orb hung in the darkened sky.

_It is time…_

**Daisuke…**

Daisuke wordlessly answered that call, and got up off the grass.

-----------------------

"So…what is this cure again?" Emiko inquired for what seemed like the millionth time. Daichi shook his head as he gathered the red and purple candles up in his arms and dumped them in front of Daisuke's bedroom door.

"You'll see." He merely replied.

"Ah…Grandpa…" Daisuke huffed as he dragged up two boxes full of candles. "This enough?"

"Yes, yes, now just set them here…" Daisuke sighed as he dumped them in front of the door. But not there, you actually have to go in there…"Daisuke instantly blushed and moved the box away. Despite all this moving, the thief had mysteriously fell asleep and stayed asleep.

"Uh, Grandpa…why is he asleep?" Daichi looked at Daisuke confused expression and laughed. Both of Daisuke's parents raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing-it isn't one that came by naturally…"

"You put him to sleep??"

Daichi shushed him.

"Only for this part! Geez…too many loud noises will wake Dark up…it's not like this magical induced sleep won't wear off…"

"Still though…" He didn't like the idea of a sleeping Dark on this night of all nights. What if he didn't wake up…?

"Don't worry….just help me get the candles in here…" Daisuke gently pushed open the door and with the three adults, hauled the purple and red candles into the room.

"So…" Daisuke whispered setting the candles down and turning to Daichi. "Why these candles anyways? And why the color?"

"Really now, and here I thought your mother schooled you well, shame, shame…" he whispered back earning a very reproachful glare from his daughter. "Daisuke…" His voice dropped even lower. "They represent Dark's essence and yours…the red for you, purple for Dark. These candles aren't your ordinary one's though…" He quickly picked one up and on the base of it was wings carved on it. "Each one has been spelled and prepared for you two…"

"So that's what you were doing…!" Daisuke quietly exclaimed. Emiko rolled her eyes.

"yes, and a good load of borrowed magic that took too…I might add that most of that was in Daichi's reserves long after Dark left…and thank goodness he didn't use his magic too much for stupid feats…"

Kosuke watched this exchange and suppressed a small chuckle.

"Most?" Daisuke blinked. "Then were did the rest come from…?"

"Er…" At this, his mom and grandfather cast each other a nervous glance. "well…I mean, not that it was too much or anything but…"

"You took some from Dark??" Daisuke had to suppress his voice. Again, the two adults glanced at each other. They new he wouldn't take it so well…" You know he's not feeling good! That's he's cursed!..."

"But we needed just a bit, to seal the candles with part of his magic so that there would be no room for error." Daichi whispered patiently. Dark's breathing became a bit quicker and he twitched just a bit. "And we don't have forever…he will wake up if we don't finish this..."

"Alright…" And Daisuke sighed, taking a candle. In thirty minutes, the entire room was surrounded in a mass of candles-in half the time they were all lit. Dark began to mumble something in his half sleep and all four occupants winced. The three adults made for the door.

"Good luck with…whatever it is…" Emiko whispered hugging him. Daichi smiled evilly and Daisuke laughed nervously. They quickly departed, closing the door and Daisuke turned to Dark.

"Have a nice nap, Dark?" Daisuke inquired as he felt the slight tingle of magic sealing the door. Dark was sitting, up, now fully awake and very mobile.

"Yeah…I guess…" Dark smiled, the faint red glow from the moon outside streaming down. "So are you going to tell me what that painting is now?"

Daisuke laughed and, crossing the room, and pulled the sheet off. Dark took one look and gasped.

"Dai-chan…this is…that's…"

"You?" Daisuke laughed again. "Of course…and I suppose your ego is feeling very happy now?"

"More than that is, Dai…and no, I mean…I'm..speechless…" Dark continued to stare at the painting as Daisuke sat down next to him, leaning his head against the thief's strong shoulder. Automatically, he wrapped one arm around Daisuke. "I didn't know…you're the first Niwa I know that ever had a streak for art…no wonder it killed you to steal artworks…"

Daisuke didn't answer but merely scooted closer.

"I feel…like such an insensitive…I don't deserve this, Daisuke." Daisuke looked up at Dark in confusion and was startled to see tears in his eyes. "Your love…this…your soul, you life was poured into this…do I…am I really that much…do I mean this much?"

"Yes Dark." And to banish any more doubts, he leaned forward and gently kissed Dark. "Don't you believe me when I say I love you?"

Dark returned the kiss, making a small noise in his throat.

"Now I do."

Daisuke raised and eyebrow.

"Now?"

Dark gave his lover a mock frown.

"Are you teasing me? Wrong time…"

Daisuke sighed, wiping the thief's tears away.

"Sorry. But really Dark…Aishetru."

And their mouths joined again in a fierce dance of passion. Daisuke moaned, feeling his desire leap up instantly and he gently clawed at Dark's back. Dark smiled, lips still pressed to Daisuke's and pushed him back on the bed.

"Well, you've done a nice little number on keep me out…but you forgot one little thing-the window."

--------------------------------------

Waaaaa!!! Who is that??? No!! Who dares to interfere???

-sniff-

I know I keep ya all hanging but remember to Read and Reviews!!


	16. Union

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N. Angel, its characters, nothing. If I did…er, I'd kill the series. That would be bad…-sniffs- I am only using them (or borrowing them temporarily whichever you prefer) for my own weird plots. Everything D.N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Enough said.

**!!Claimer!!:** _**I own the lyrics!!! **_(Unless other wise indicated!) Meh! Burn. So go jump off a bridge cause you can't have them! (well, just kidding, please don't jump off a bridge. I don't wish to be responsible for causing someone's death.) I also own this plot line….so no stealing.

**WARNINGS**:

I will warn you right now, if any type of yaoi is not to your liking hit the back button right now. (yaoi boy x boy love.) Warning also, Dark is very OOC. (out of character) Daisuke too slightly.

On another note, this story's almost finished! –sobs- But! I have a sequel in the works so this story's not quite finished…

Oh and yes-there is a very…eh…descriptive scene in this!! There is a very good reason why this is rated M so if you aren't one for very "involved" scenes then skip the small "break" section (-----) and read after that. But well, if that's something you've been dying to read then...well, I'll leave you to your own devices.

-----------------------------

_This_ means Daisuke's thoughts

_((This))_ means "private" thoughts (can be Dark's or Daisuke's in double closed parentheses)

**This** means Dark's

-_This_- offsets lyrics

/This/ means Krad's thoughts

-------------------------------

Angels and Pills

**Chapter 16**: Union

"Krad!!!"

Dark hissed, eyes flashing. He quickly pulled Daisuke off the bed and into his arms, jaw set in determination.

The blond laughed evilly as he crawled into the room, white wings fully spread Daisuke glared at Krad.

"You know for such a weak human you certainly have some nerve giving me that look…" Krad commented, feral yellow eyes never leaving the pair. "And oh, what's this? A special night planned together?" He smirked, eyes trailing over the candles for a minute then back to the couple.

"None of your business, Krad!" Dark spat. Daisuke edged closer to the thief. "You'd better leave!"

"Oh, and let you join with your Tamer intimately, steal his innocence, leave my poor Satoshi broken hearted and you two live happily ever after?" Krad snorted. "I don't think so."

"So why are you getting involved, eh?" Dark challenged, feeling anger boiling just below his skin. "I thought you hated Creepy Boy for his weakness…"

"Oh but you forget, I do quite want the boy…" The red head shivered. "It's just he's so bent up on your little red head here that he won't listen to reason and love me instead…"

"Well, who would love you, Krad?" the older teen sneered. "You're sadistic, murderous, sneaky and you wear skirts!!"

That last shot was below the belt. And that was easily made known by the suddenly blast of energy that was shot at Dark. With a cry, Dark pulled Daisuke out of the way and twisted his body as well to avoid it. It his the opposite wall but didn't even blow a hole through it. Instead it just rippled into nothingness the moment it made contact with the surface.

"That was uncalled for, Dark Mousey." Krad shot back quietly. Dark let go of Daisuke and moved away from him.

_Dark? What are you doing…? _

**Shhh, Dai…trust me… **

Dark's hands began to faintly glow as he gathered energy. Daisuke yelped as he saw the warning signs- the slight glow in his eyes that matched the growing intensity of his magic, the black feathers that were gathering form nowhere to form Black wings…

"You're not strong enough!!" He yelled. Dark briefly glanced at him, then turned back to Krad.

"Don't try to stop me, Dai…'cause I'm about to blow this blondie to kingdom come and down to hell." With a cry Dark released his magic in two charged balls of magic that sped straight for Krad's face. Krad snickered as his wings sheathed into a feathery cocoon around his body-and the balls bounced off uselessly.

"Really Dark, you must be loosing your touch…" The demonic blond rose a few inches off the air and plucking a white feather mumbled an incantation before flinging the glowing white projectile at him. The single feather split into a hoard of needle sharp shards of glowing with magic and Dark threw up his own now fully formed wings with a cry. He wasn't as lucky-the feathers struck home and buried themselves into his wings.

Dark screamed in pain, spreading his wings and trying to use his magic to purge the splinters from his wings. But he had underestimated how badly his body was damaged. His wings disintegrated, withdrawing into his body and taking the shards with him. With an ear splitting shrike of agony, he crashed to the floor, dozens of cuts appearing spontaneously all over his body.

"DARK!!" Daisuke cried out, instantly dropping to the floor and crawling to his curse's side. Krad alighted back on solid ground and watched Daisuke as he worried over Dark. "Dark, Dark, Dark…damn you, you can't die on me now…! You promised…we promised…I want to be with you…!"

"Glad to know…" A ragged whisper escaped the thief's lips. Daisuke nearly cried form happiness. "But, uh, we've got homicidal skirt boy to worry about…I've live."

"Skirt boy? You fool….to insult me when you're down on the ground, bleeding…your insolence never ceases to amaze me…" Krad shrugged. "But whatever, to kill two birds with one stone is all in good sport…I had only meant to come for Daisuke but if you insist on dying in the process all the more better…"

"Just try and get me." Daisuke whirled, standing up, ruby eyes blazing. Krad arched an eyebrow.

"Must you really be just as idiotic? You can't even compare to me-you have no magic…you can't stop me. And Satoshi just can't stop loving you. I'm only doing you both a favor-can't you be just a tad bit considerate and thank me?" Daisuke's defiant stance and stubborn silence made Krad sigh regretfully. "Well, you had you're chance to come peacefully…now you'll feel the brunt of my force…"

**Dai…**Dark called out weakly through their link. Daisuke hushed him.

_Dark…trust me…_He smiled, realizing that he had used the same words that Dark had a few minutes earlier.

Krad opened his hand, palms upwards and a miniature cage of energy shaped itself in his outstretched hand. He flicked his wrist and it grew until it was about as tall as Daisuke. Daisuke shifted his legs apart, trying to go through the mantras in his mind to summon a power that even Dark wouldn't have known existed.

Just as Krad released the cage, which had transfigured into a spiraling serpentine dragon with it's mouth agape, ruby feathers rained down from above and protectively shielded the red head. Dark's jaw dropped and he stared as the feathers reformed into ruby wings that sat comfortable on his Tamer's back. They and the red head's own body glowed fiercely with a siren red light.

"W-what??" Krad gasped, momentary stunned. Daisuke was transformed- red robes hung from his taller form, brilliantly red wings flowed from his back…but his eyes were still that same ruby luster. He raised one hand and, in answer, all the red candles flared up and lit themselves with a ruby red flame. The room was thrown in a dark red light and the light played sinisterly on Daisuke's face. Dark shivered-fresh power was rolling off of him lazily and in an instant it could be gathered like a cloak and concentrated in a devastating burst of red…

"Dark." He commanded quietly. Dark tried to get up off the floor but shuddered and moaned in pain. Daisuke half turned back to the thief and Dark's heart nearly stopped. Just looking at his transformed Tamer filled his being with a small burst of magic. He rose shakily to his face and was startled to realize that both he and his Tamer were the same height. He smiled gently, trying to calm Dark and reached for his hand. Numbly he let Daisuke take it, still not quite believing. Daisuke squeezed it and all doubts were gone-it was still the adorable red head he still loved. This time, the purple candles blazed up, all burning with a distinctive amethyst flare.

Krad was sorely out numbered and overpowered-this wouldn't be a beating. This would be plain slaughter. But he still maintained his sneer on his face, though deep down he was quivering.

Just then a random blast of magic burst though the open window and his Krad squarely in the arm. Krad yelled and reeled as someone scuttled through the window.

"Grandpa!" Daisuke cheered. Daichi blinked at the now taller red head and chuckled.

"Well, I see you finally put Red Wings to use…good timing too, since I had barely realized Krad had broken in. Seems like I'm just in time for a party, eh?" The older man gleefully rubbed his hands together and Krad shuddered.

"This is pathetic…"He grumbled, scooting around the old man and closer to the window. "Outnumbered, out gunned, out-magicked…forget this. You've won-this time…" He glared at Daisuke. "But don't forget…I _will_ come back…"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that, Krad, because you're the nervous tick you are and will come back to pester us for more." Dark dismissed him airily. "So just drag your scrawny skit boy butt out of here before we take care of that for you…"

Krad grumbled some more and, spreading his wings slipped though the window and into the night.

All three stood there, not saying a word, all of a sudden, they all burst out laughing.

"Okay, that was interesting…" Daisuke commented. He sighed, feeling the power drain from him. Danger was past, so what was the use of Red Wings out? Dark looked over at Daisuke and noticed him shrinking, the feathers falling from his back.

"Yes…and so was that…" he commented quietly as the last feather vanished, the last thread of robe gone, the last inch of added height melted away. Daisuke shrugged. "Why wasn't I notified of this, if anyone cares to tell me?"

Daichi laughed heartily.

"Oh really Dark, must you know everything? Of course you'd get lazy if you thought any one of us could summon our own bit of Wings…"

"I would not!" Dark pouted, but Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight….I'm really going to believe that…yep…"

"Dai-chan!! How could you? You should put faith in your lover…!" Dark looked scandalized, but Daisuke caught that teasing glimmer and his eyes.

"Ahem…" Daichi coughed quietly, instantly getting the teen's attentions. "We don't have that much time left…"

"Oh." Daisuke instantly remembered and as he did so, blushed straight to his roots. He glanced over at Dark who looked oddly nervous all of a sudden.

"But don't worry…I'm going now…." Daichi winked, making Daisuke glare at his grandpa reproachfully. Apparently even Dark's perverse tendencies remained even in the older Niwa…

"W-whatever, just go already.." he mumbled as Daichi walked to the window and hoisted himself through it. The window slid shut after him and there was a faint sheen of magic wrapped around it before it too faded.

"Least he learned his lesson about that one…" Daisuke mumbled, walking back to the bed and sitting down. Dark joined the red head.

"What, about the window and remembering to spell that? Yeah…shouldn't have overlooked it…" He began to stroke Daisuke's cheek. "Well, you'll have to forgive him…he is rather forgetful…"

"But that forgetfulness nearly got us killed by Krad!" Daisuke protested as Dark pushed him back on the bed and carefully moved on top of him until he was straddling his waist. "Again! And you were bleeding…"

----

"But not anymore." He began placing kisses on Daisuke's face. "Your Red Wings took care of that...but enough of that. Talking kills the mood…" And Dark caught Daisuke's lips in a gentle yet needy kiss. Daisuke automatically wrapped his arms around the thief's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Dark slipped his tongue gently in Daisuke's mouth, making the smaller teen moan and shyly move his own tongue in response. The sweet taste that was uniquely Dark flooded his mouth and Daisuke sighed as the kiss turned rougher, more plundering. The Tamer arched his back slightly, suddenly pushing himself against Dark's pelvis.

"Dai…." Dark breathed out, feeling heat slowly pool between his legs. Daisuke realized Dark's growing excitement and smiled slightly.

"Happy much?" He teased breathily. Dark rolled his eyes and thrust back. Daisuke's eyes widened at this and he rolled his hips to match Dark's own slightly aggressive grinding motion.

"To be able…to joke now…it's a real wonder, Dai-chan…" Dark whispered, finding building pleasure in setting a slowly rocking rhythm against the smaller teen's groin. Ruby eyes flickered, lidded with lust as he moved with Dark and he pulled him down for another kiss. Thin fingers skilled in many ways were moving down his Tamer's chest, rubbing against the thin fabric before slipping those fingers under the shirt. Daisuke arched, unwrapping his arms from their perch on Dark's neck and obediently lifted his arms and body as Dark slowly slid the piece of clothing off him.

"Lovely…" Dark whispered, almost in awe as he ran his fingers hesitantly, almost shyly across the smooth, pale, untouched skin. The Tamer shivered, arching up into the touch, skin singing.

"Dark…" He mumbled, the growing want creeping into his voice. Dark sighed inwardly, glad he was doing what was pleasing Daisuke. Being as new to this as his lover was, he was particularly nervous.

As Dark's hand's moved up slowly, they paused to brush over slowly hardening peaks. Daisuke tossed his head, red bangs starting to stick to his lightly perspiring forehead. "_Dark_…." He gasped quietly. The Phantom Thief raked his thumbs gently over those nubs, enlisting a surprised gasp. Still gently grinding against the red head, he bent down to place a heated kiss on his lips.

Daisuke's hands began to roam, content for a few minutes to map out Dark's slim, toned, clothed body…right then he slightly frowned, eyes still closed. He decided firmly that he was wearing too much clothing. With a smirk, he let his own hands drift to unbutton Dark's shirt. The thief's eyes flew open and he pulled back a bit just as the last button was loosened and Daisuke had already succeeded in half yanking his shirt off. He shrugged the rest of it off and tossed it aside. The red head's eyes widened drastically, and he stared.

"…" Daisuke was quietly, literally, speechless.

"It's okay to touch me you know…." Dark joked, poking Daisuke. He eeped and blushed madly, eyes just happening to drift to the window beside the bed. Just then, the first faint beam of red moonlight slipped through.

Dark's smile faded as he saw that faint hue play on his Tamer's face.

Such a reminder…Dark thought dully, stroking Daisuke's cheek.

"Are you okay so far, Dai?" He whispered. The red head nodded quickly.

"Yeah, Dark…why?" Daisuke looked a bit concerned. Dark gestured to the window and Daisuke followed his gaze.

"The moon…" he whispered.

"I know."

Dark looked back to the teen, who was still looking out the window, his chest gently raising and falling. But there wasn't anything troubling in his face-in fact, when he turned back to look at Dark, the thief jumped. He was not expecting the complete and utter bliss and trust that shone in his eyes.

"All the more special for us…" Daisuke pulled Dark down for a quick peck and smiled. "I trust you, my Phantom Thief…" He moved his hands up Dark's body, making him shudder. "So…trust me too, okay? I…I do want this…"

Dark didn't answer, but instead dipped his head to one nipple and gently took it into his mouth. Another ripple of heat lanced through the Tamer and he hissed as he felt a warm tongue work over it. After a few minutes of gentle licks, nips and sucking, he showered the same attention to the other.

While Dark had been busy pleasuring Daisuke at this point, his hands had traveled to his pants and began to work at the button and zipper. Daisuke barely noticed the quite work at his pants until he felt them being slid off his hips. The hisses died in his throat and he tensed up visibly. "Dai?" The whisper seemed uncertain. The red head sighed. "Sorry…just startled me…please don't stop…" And he shivered as the pants were removed fully off his hips and legs. They too were tossed on the floor and Dark crawled back fully on Daisuke.

Immediately, without having to be told, Daisuke's own hands shakily began to work at Dark's own pants. Slipping the button free, he carefully slid the zipper down and slid his thumbs into the waistband of them. What he didn't realized until he tugged downwards was that he had caught onto Dark's boxers as well. Both teen's realized it at the same time when Dark was suddenly revealed in full glory with Daisuke squeaking in dismay. He pulled the rest of the way and tossed them aside, not caring where they landed.

"Eager, neh?" Dark whispered, but there was no teasing in his voice. Daisuke stared fixedly at his chest-which was now sadly the only place he felt he could look without blushing crazily. "Hmmn..not fair that you still have your boxers on…"

Dark rolled off of Daisuke, sitting on the bed and pulling Daisuke into his lap. He slowly ran his hands over Daisuke's rump, making his lover squirm. The candles flared briefly, purple flames dancing higher as Dark rubbed lightly at the base of Daisuke's spine. He squirmed even more in Dark's lap, leaning forward. Smoothly, in one effortless movement, the thief stripped the teen of the last piece of clothing on him.

Daisuke gasped as he was pulled forward and suddenly heat leapt up in his body-his own heat rubbing lightly against Dark's larger, throbbing one. Suddenly it was all crashing lips, heated skin against heated skin and fingers winding through fingers.

Dark showered delicate lover's kisses on every inch of the Tamer he could, while Daisuke couldn't so much but run his fingers through Dark's hair as he moved lower. But as the kisses became nips and licks moving lower and lower to his groin, he felt as if he would burst from the sweet torture. Dark swirled his tongue in his navel, the wetness tickling Daisuke and making him giggle slightly. "Dark…" He chaffed gently but his voice died away as he moved his tongue lower…

At the first sensation of the warm, wet muscle dipping quickly against the tip, he truly let loose his first moan. And the sound was more arousing than Dark had ever dreamed it would be. He shyly repeated the same action, receiving the same beautiful moan he was quickly becoming addicted to. Braver now that he was moving a bit more on instinct, he dropped his face a bit to lick from the base of the teen's shaft up. Another moan, louder this time was his reward as well with a sharp jerk of his thin hips.

"Daaark…" the moans and groans were increasing in volume as Dark began to take him into his mouth. Daisuke clenched tightly to the sheets as wet warmth surrounded his entire heat. "Daaark…!" He felt a strange tightening sensation that was threatening to explode. Dark seemed to sense this and began to suck gently, sending Daisuke over the edge with a loud cry.

Panting, he came down from the high, panting and blinking as he emptied into Dark's mouth. He didn't even seem to have a gag reflex as he swallowed the load shot into his mouth.

"Mmm…" He hummed moving up to kiss Daisuke and offer him a taste. "You're so sweet…I've dreamed of doing that to you for months…"

Daisuke chose not to answer. He frowned in confusion as Dark suddenly scuttled away to Daisuke's bedside table and picked up a tube. His eyes gazed in curiosity as Dark squirted an ample amount of a thick, slippery looking liquid and moved back towards him.

"Dai…" Dark's hands moved slowly down his sweaty body until it reached his groin again. "This might feel strange…even hurt a bit…But just relax…" He nudged Daisuke's legs apart and up slightly. Daisuke, slightly nervous, complied, feeling a bit strange feeling so exposed to the thief. Something slick and hard began probing and sliding around his entrance and he squirmed slightly.

"Shh…" Dark whispered. "Now…ready?" Daisuke hesitated and nodded. Dark applied a bit of force as he slid one finger in only to the tip, made easier by the lube he had applied before hand. Daisuke groaned, the feeling of something wet and slippery foreign to him. "Dai-chan…?" He inquired quietly. Daisuke nodded, knowing what he was asking. Looking slightly relieved he pushed the digit deeper into the tight channel.

"Haaaaannnn!!!" Daisuke yelped as it was buried fully into his backside. He clenched reflexively, making the pain slightly worse. Dark gazed down worriedly at his lover trying to adjust to new sensation.

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan…" he whispered over and over, almost apologetically. Daisuke forced himself to relax and as he did so, he found it a weird but good feeling to be filled slightly.

"….More…" He whispered, his body already aching for all of Dark already. Dark shook his head gently.

"No Daisuke…relax. We have the whole night ahead of us…" But he knew it was only a half truth. As more red moonlight pooled onto his lover he could feel a faint throbbing aura radiating form him. It was pulsing, impatient, wanting to be taken-but this had to be slow. Dark wanted Daisuke to enjoy this first time, not feel terrible about it…

He slipped a second finger and again, there was the hiss of initial pain, then the soft mew of pleasure. Watching Daisuke's facial expressions more intently now, he began to slowly scissor the opening and stretch it wider and wider to accommodate his large girth.

He apparently, in the process hit something of insane pleasure to Daisuke because he suddenly cried out loudly in pleasure and bucked his hips up wildly.

"Yaaaaaaa…!!! T-there…!" Daisuke tried to urge Dark to brush his fingers against that deep hidden magical spot even he didn't know was in him. "Daaaaark!!"

Dark rubbed against the spot as the Tamer commanded him a few more times before withdrawing his fingers wetly. Daisuke moaned regretfully at the loss but as Dark half knelt and began to rub the lube down his length in full view of the twitching Daisuke, the said red head eyes' widened.

Positioning himself, he whispered one final time. "Are you ready?"

"…Yes…" Daisuke whispered, legs widely spread, fists clenched into the sheets, Dark pressed the tip against the entrance then slid his length inch by inch, making Daisuke moan both in pain and pleasure, filling his lover for the first time.

The candles flared up brightly, red candles mixing with purple and glowing with a purple-red color. The moonlight streamed on the two joined lovers illuminating the younger of the two. Glowing a bright red softly, Daisuke began to cry silently as Dark was fully seated in him.

"Dai…suke?" Dark asked fearfully, afraid he had hurt the boy, despite his best intentions but Daisuke shook his head, still panting.

"I'm…so…I'm just so happy…" He whispered. Dark blinked, a fierce joy brimming over as well. He kissed Daisuke lovingly, and he began to rock his hips in a delicately slow rhythm. "Oh…Dark…Oh-Daaaaaaaark!!!" He felt Dark hit that spot that shot stars in his vision and soon the pace was a mind blowing whirl, the moans, mews, groans, and pants filling the room. As they reached their peak and both cried out in unison, the last spark was ignited, the last thread of magic woven, the last glimmer of red moonlight falling onto Daisuke and magic rode through their first release together. They fell back together, arms wrapped securely around each other as Dark pulled out slowly from Daisuke's slightly aching backside.

------

"Dark…" He whispered, ruby eyes shining with a vigor that he had never had before. Dark was taken aback by how much hotter his lover had become and he kissed his sweat soaked brow gently brushing the bangs from his forehead.

"Dai-chan…I love you." He whispered with heavy emotion. Daisuke smiled.

"I know. I love you too…thank you so much for that…for everything..." And he snuggled into Dark's arms, burying his face into his strong chest. Dark reached for the blankets covering the both of them and he cuddled under them with his Tamer.

"Haaaa…well, I'm tired…" Dark yawned and smiled. "Thank you too…'night, my love…"

"'Night, Dark…"

And they slept curled into each other's embrace, legs snuggly intertwined like the roots of a tree.

------------------------------------------

grrr…kind of sappy at the end I know…-shrugs-

and I am sooo sorry for both the wait and how slightly er, crappy (for lack of a better word) the scene played out….I personally thought I could have done better but then again, it's dangerous when I get good at the descriptions so…-shrugs again- still don't know if that's a blessing or curse…

Anyways, don't forget to read and reviews!!!


End file.
